When Fate Intevines
by StephyLynn
Summary: Five years after Chistine left Erik, he goes and venture off to America. Soon he is on the verge of opening his own Opera and some unexprected person pops back into his life. EOC EC CR Sort of.
1. Catching Up With Fate

**A/N I have a new story and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and tell me if you enjoy the first chapter. Getting feedback really helps.**

Ch. 1 Catching Up with Fate

It was five years ago that she left him. But he was a man that was all too familiar with pain. He picked up the shattered pieces of his life and was determined to move on with his pathetic life. It seemed death had not wanted him that night because he had not found him self able to kill his worthless corpse.

He figured the only way to forget Christine and live without her was to leave her and all his surrounding relating to her behind. He would have to start over and make a new life for himself.

His opportunities didn't see to vast in Paris nor France for that matter. He had traveled all over the world but one place seemed a mystery to him. America was becoming a land of opportunity and that was exactly what Erik needed.

Fresh opportunities.

"M. Destler, would you care for anymore tea?" Betty, Erik's maid, asked.

"No Betty, I do not think so." He answered.

"Very well sir." She said as she picked up the tray and walked quietly out of the room.

Erik took in a deep breath. He was approaching the end of a big project and soon the real work would begin.

Erik was a man of many talents. Once he arrived in America, he had proved very talented at making good choices regarding business. Erik had forgotten how easily and fast it had happened, but fate had stepped in and soon he would be managing his own opera house.

It appeared some of his dreams would indeed become realities. The construction work had just been finished days before; the next thing to do was to hire the opera's company.

The idea of having to watch and listen to people sing and dance made Erik nauseated. He knew one thing; no one would ever have her voice. That was something he was sure of.

He glanced over at the clock that stood by the door and realized he had to be leaving soon. As he got up and walked over to put his jacket on, he silently wondered what Christine was doing.

That was something he hardly ever did these days.

Pushing the thought from his mind, he proceeded to the front door. As he opened the door, he noticed his first and now his most loyal friend had just been about to knock.

"Nadir? What are you doing here?" Erik asked. "I thought you were going to meet me at the opera."

"Well that was my original plan, but I came to give you some news." Nadir answered. When Erik had come to his flat that one day after the infamous kidnapping of Christine Daae, Nadir had finally realized Erik indeed had a heart. No man could speak with such heart ache and love if he truly had no heart to speak from.

Realizing that he had been wrong in trying to hurt Erik, he offered his apologies and invited himself to America with Erik. Erik had at first been against the idea, but it appeared Nadir had truly grown on him. Nadir had actually come to realize, Erik was really a good man.

"What happened? It has to be something that would upset me or you would have not traveled to my home to make it known to me." Erik said. Nadir cursed himself. Erik was entirely too perceptive for his own good. "Out with it Nadir."

Nadir hesitated at first but knew Erik would soon find out. "Well, Clark had found you a leading soprano."

Nadir had been absolutely correct when he guessed that the news would indeed anger Erik. He could see fire in the golden orbs Erik possessed.

"Nadir, I thought that I had made it abundantly clear that I was the one who would be finding our soprano." Erik hissed in a low and calculating voice.

Nadir nervously smiled, hoping Erik's anger would later be put on Clark. "I figured this would anger you." Nadir said sadly. "I tried to warn Clark, after the last five years, he still has no clue about your controlling and eccentric manners. But he said this girl was catastrophically good Erik. He said that she had a genius like nothing he has ever heard before." Nadir told him, hoping to calm him down.

He smiled when he saw the pout on Erik's masked faced. "I will be the judge of that." Erik replied as he climbed into the carriage.

Nadir just chuckled, one thing had remained the same over the last five years and that was Erik temper.

"Well then, you will be need to judge once we arrive at the opera. Clark is there waiting with the young mademoiselle."

Erik turned to look out the window.

"All I can say is that she best be good."

"M. Destler, the stage is done and we will need our pay now." Caleb, one of the contactors said.

"Come by the office tomorrow and Nadir will have a check waiting for you." Erik told the man as he quickly signed some document.

"Thank you sir, it was a pleasure to work with you." Caleb replied.

"No, my thanks to you dear man. You have done an excellent job." Erik told him.

"Good day sir."

"Good day to you too." Erik replied.

"Erik, Clark is here. The girl is ready to audition." Nadir said coming up to Erik.

"Fine, I am coming, no need to rush me." Erik replied back hotly.

Erik couldn't help his childish nature and Nadir knew this. When Erik was in a black mood, he had to try his hardest to make everyone else as miserable as he was. The saying was true, misery loves company. Nadir frowned when he thought about how much misery Erik had experienced in the forty long years he had been alive for.

"Erik, please stop sulking. Clark knows that you are the pickiest person in the world. He probably understood that he would be in for it if this girl was not superb." Nadir said, finally getting annoyed with his friend.

Erik was also getting annoyed with Nadir telling him to stop sulking. He was a grown man; he could sulk could he not? The idea of having to look for a new soprano had been the only thing in the process of getting his opera going that Erik dreaded.

No one could and no one would replace Christine's voice.

No one would replace her.

That was the main reason why he wanted to take care of the casting. He wanted to make sure that he would hire people who reminded him of his past. As silly as it sounded, it was actually a comforting thought to Erik. Getting to leave the past in the past. If only he was that lucky.

Erik was not a lucky man.

"Leave me be Nadir. If you ask my opinion on the subject, I have every right to be angry. I told Clark that I would take care of this one and only task and what does he do? I will tell you, he goes off and says that he had found a girl with range and a genius like no other." Erik ranted. "No one has range and genius like Christine had. No one ever will."

Nadir looked up in surprise. He was actually astonished that Erik mentioned her. In the last five years, Erik had maybe mentioned her once or twice in his presence. He instantly felt sorrow for the masked man before him.

That was what was killing him about the situation. Having to replace the Opera Populair's last new Prima Donna.

"Erik, I know this is difficult, but please, stop acting like a two year old and start acting as if you have actually lived all your forty one years." Nadir begged.

"Where is Clark?" Erik asked irritably, Erik never listened to Nadir's advice; in fact, he never listened to anyone's advice.

"He must be in the theater. Lets go Erik." Nadir said leading the way.

Erik walked into his creation and took a vast look around. Rows and rows of blood red velvet seats were placed through the theater. The huge curtain on stage was also made of a velvet material and again was a deep crimson color. The designs that lined the walls were of Greek figures in many poses that made an average person look pathetic.

The ceiling was one of Erik's newest ideas.

If you looked up anytime during the operas while the lights were dimmed low, the roof gave off the impression of the night sky. Millions of stars were twinkling down at Erik causing him to smile.

"Erik, are you coming." Nadir called out.

Erik looked to see Nadir down by the stage ready to sit down. Erik took long strides down towards the stage to take a seat next to Nadir.

"Where is Clark." Erik asked.

"Right there Erik." Nadir said pointing to the stage.

Erik looked up at the stage to see the tall figure of Clark Masson. He was a tall man with bright hazel eyes and boyish good looks. Some days, Clark reminded Erik of Raoul. It was those days when Erik could not tolerate Clark.

It appeared that memories plagued Erik's mind constantly. He secretly feared that they always would.

"Clark, where is the girl." Erik asked impatiently.

Clark just smiled nervously at Erik. "Calm down old boy, she will be out here in just a second. You know women, always wanting to be impressive." Clark joked, trying to force off the negative vibes Erik was sending him.

As Erik sat back in my chair, he bent over and rested his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his thighs. He was in no mood for this and had suddenly developed a horrible headache. 'My life was absolute crap' he thought to himself.

"Erik, sit up and stop being so rude." Nadir said reprimanding him.

"It's my ears that are judging her, not my eyes." Erik countered back.

"Gentlemen, may I please welcome onstage, our new Prima Donna." Clark's voice rang through. At that statement, Erik couldn't help but chuckle.

"Again, you are being incredibly rude." Nadir said.

"Shut you mouth Nadir." Erik hissed.

The music began and Erik cringed. Think of Me, it was a lovely song, but again, it was a song with to many memories.

"Oh no." Nadir's voice broke through.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_

His head shot up at the sound of her voice.

He couldn't believe his eyes. "Christine."


	2. Seeing Red

**A/N I want to thank all the people who have read my story and reviewed. It is a brand new story for me, and I am so eager to read what you have to say about it. I had a few grammatical errors in the first chapter, but I believe I have fixed those. If there is a problem with my using third person I am sorry because I sometime accidentally switch to first person. That is my fault and I tried really hard to make sure I fix all my errors but I am only human. **

**Well here you go, enjoy and please review.**

Ch. 2

The sight of Christine had almost caused Erik's blood to run cold. She looked even more beautiful than Erik had remembered her to be. Her chocolate curls and bright blue eyes danced as she sang the notes. He was pleased to see that she had not ceased her vocal training.

Erik, in all honesty, had never expected to see Christine again. He had assumed her to be happily married with a child or two. This was not happening; she could not be standing before him auditioning for his opera. After all the things he had done to rid her from his mind.

What was she doing here?

_When we say good bye_

_Remember me one in a while _

_Please promise me you'll try_

"Erik." Nadir's voice said, cutting through Erik's thoughts.

"Clark, where did you find her?" Erik asked, his eyes never once leaving Christine's form.

"Wonderful heh, I knew you'd like her." Clark responded proudly.

"Damn it Clark, where the hell did you find her." Erik roared as he grabbed Clark by his collar bringing his face millimeters apart from his own. He was in no mood to be provoked.

"At one of the whorehouses. A bordello, surely you know what that is. She was singing and I told her about the opera. She is fantastic, right Erik?" Clark responded, fear growing at the sight of Erik's temper. In all the years Clark had been friends with Erik, he had never once seen his friend like such.

"Erik." Nadir called out again. Nadir felt like his worst nightmare was coming true. This young woman had broken Erik's heart and it nearly killed him. He was absolutely certain that Erik would not survive her again.

Erik released Clark and fell back into his seat. His angel, his beautiful angel from Heaven had sold herself to filthy, needing men. He looked back up to see her still singing. Now, she was just as guilty of debauchery.

She was now too a fallen angel.

Erik almost laughed at the irony. He had at one time been Christine's poor, pitiful Erik. Her fallen angel. Suddenly Erik saw red. He got up and made his way up to the stage, his rage blinding him. Erik was also amazed that she continued to sing, she must have been zoned out to not have noticed him attack Clark like he had.

He grabbed her by her wrist once he had made his way to her and began to drag her back stage. He was too upset to think clearly. He didn't even notice her starting to scream at him in French.

"Excuse me Monsieur, but let me go this instant. I demand that you let me go." Christine screeched at the top of her lungs as she tried in vain to pry his hand from her writs.

Once Erik was sure that Nadir and Clark could not see them he turned to face Christine.

"Christine, shut up." Erik hissed at her.

When she realized who she was facing she went deathly pale. Her eyes practically bulged out of their sockets, but not from fear, it seemed she was surprised to be standing before her former angel.

"Erik." Her voice squeaked out.

"Do you know any other man that wears a mask?" Erik spit out sarcastically as he gave acknowledgment to the white leather that rested on his face.

"What in God's good name are you doing here?" She asked him frantically.

"Why my dear, sweet Madam de Changy, I believe that you are auditioning for a spot in my opera house. It is mine. I suppose this is indeed a small world." Erik told her, a wicked smile playing across his face.

The mention of the de Changy name made Christine shoot daggers at him. "Never call me Madam de Changy. I am Christine Daae." She cried out.

For some reason, Erik regretted being so childish about her marriage. He had no right to mock her. Then it dawned on him, maybe she refused to go by that name because she had never acquired it.

"Were you ever called that." He asked her, his voice turning into a soft caress.

The look of shame and pain splashed all over her face. "No Erik, I never married Raoul." She told him, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"I am guessing that that makes you happy." Christine blurted out; Erik could see that she was relieving a moment she would have rather not. But her words had pushed a button.

"I wont lie to you and say that I wanted you to go off and marry the Vicomte, but do not act as though your lack of a marriage is my fault. I let you go; I let you go and wished you a life of happiness. But I am guessing that you did not get that, Clark did find you in a bordello. I thought that I had taught you better than that." Erik replied, his anger slowly rising.

"My life is none of your business, Erik." Christine snapped.

He knew that she was right. He had not seen her beautiful face in over five years, but he could not help himself. He would always care for her.

"Well, you life maybe a mess, but at least you have kept your voice flawless. I am surprised you have not disposed of it, like how you disposed of your shame, dignity, and propriety." He retorted, his words meaning to hurt her.

"You are one to talk Erik." She replied back with equal fervor. "Where were your shame, dignity, and propriety five years ago?" She asked, her word also meaning to hurt.

"Excuse us." Nadir's voice said, causing their heads to turn to look at him.

His expression was one of uneasiness and questioning. He was completely stunned that Christine had reappeared back in Erik's life. He, like Erik, had never expected to see her again. Erik turned back to Christine.

Her face was nothing but confident. Erik knew one thing was certain; she had defiantly grown up in the last five years.

"We are done here." Erik's voice rang out, showing no room for objection. "Mademoiselle Daae, if you are indeed interested in attaining a spot here in my opera then the spot for Prima Donna is yours. You voice is exceptional, your teacher must have been quiet a genius to pass such genius on to you." Erik said, trying so very hard to make Christine squirm. He had remembered her to be the frail childish girl of the past; he did not know how to handle the confident woman in front of him.

At hearing Erik's word, Christine smiled. "He was a genius, that is certain, but he lacked a bit of common sense. You understand what I am saying Monsieur Destler, do you not? Well never mind, I will accept the offer of being your Prima Donna." Christine responded, reviling in her triumph against Erik. He had upset her in these last few minuets, it made her feel fantastic to see his face go red from both embarrassment and anger.

Nadir couldn't help but chuckle at Christine's words. He knew Erik and knew that no one would dare say a thing so insulting about Erik and not receive some sort of punishment. No one except for Christine. He was fairly certain that she could say what ever she wished to and Erik would never reprimand her for it.

"Now, Monsieur Clark, if you will kindly show me to my new dressing room, I would greatly appreciate it." Christine finished as she turned to face Erik. "Gloating is not such a genius thing to do, is it not?" She whispered into his ear.

Erik could only watch her as she began to walk away silently form him. Then he remembered something.

"Christine, wait." He called out to her. He walked up to her and brought his face down close to hers. "Are you ever going to tell me about the bordello?" he asked her, his eyes showing genuine concern now.

Her eyes immediately lined with tears and she ever so gently raised her hand up to caress the unmasked side of his face.

"No." She whispered.

With that, she turned and walked away.


	3. Somethings Never Change

**A/N To my lovely reviewers. When I saw how much you enjoyed Ch. 2, I had to get to work on Ch. 3. So enjoy and please review.**

Ch. 3

'My life is crap' Erik kept on thinking as he stared at various items in his office. He was beyond confused and seeing Christine had brought so many questions to mind. How had she come to America? What happened with her and Raoul? Why had she been in a whorehouse?

There were so many questions he had, so many questions he wanted to ask her. But it seemed that she would not be revealing anything right now.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He turned his head to see Betty's head peeking in through the door.

"I am sorry for the interruption sir; I know how you dislike that. But there is someone here to see you." She said quietly.

This already confused Erik. He knew for a fact that he had no appointments today. It was Sunday, his day off.

"Who is it?" Erik asked confusedly.

"A woman sir!" Betty answered back automatically.

Erik couldn't help but suddenly feel annoyed. "What is her name Betty?" Erik asked.

"Her name is Antoinette Giry." Betty replied back hastily.

Erik almost fainted. 'What was going on?' He thought to himself. It was as if all the people whom he had hurt were finally coming back to haunt him. He had no words to describe his shock.

"Show her in." He answered before realizing what he was saying.

"Yes Monsieur."

**OOOO**

"Christine, do you really think he will hire maman?" Meg asked her friend.

Both girls were sitting in Christine's dressing room fixing the ribbons that were falling off from their point shoes. "Of course he will. He trusts Madam Giry and she trusts him. They have a history together; I do believe he will hire her." Christine answered.

She was shocked beyond belief when she had found out that she was auditioning for Erik's opera. She never thought she'd see him again, although she knew in her heart that she had always wanted to come back into his life.

She was so proud of him for finally going after his dream, owning his own opera.

"So how did you two stumble upon one another?" Meg asked amused. She had been with Christine through everything in the last five years; she knew how Christine's heart was going through that last night at the opera, they night she left the person she cared the most for

. Most of the time, she would be woken up by Christine's screams, she later realized that Christine was dreaming about that night. That was the only thing Christine never talked about. She still didn't and probably would never know what happened down in Erik's home.

Christine thought about what had happened two days before. "It was pure coincidence. But he knows about my being in that bordello. I don't know how, but he always finds out everything. You should have seen the look on his face when he told me he knew." Christine said, she could feel her eyes watering up.

It hurt her beyond belief to have Erik think less of her. His opinion had always mattered most to her.

Meg looked at her best friend with sympathy. "Why don't you just go and talk to him. Tell him the truth behind the whole thing, about everything. I think it would be best." Meg said, hoping her advice would be helpful.

Christine brushed away her stray tears and set back to her task. "No, he will never know and besides it is all in the past now" Christine said, she wanted so much to forget her past.

"Christine, nothing ever really is in the past." Meg told her.

Christine wanted to cry, she somehow knew that Meg was right.

**OOOO**

Erik sat across from Antoinette with a nervous feeling. She looked nice; she had hardly aged in the last five years. If anything she looked exactly the same.

"Hello to you too, Erik!" Antoinette said smiling. The look in Erik's face was one of total shock. It was very amusing.

"Hello Antoinette." Erik finally said.

"I see that you are surprised to see me." She teased.

"What are you doing here exactly?" Erik asked hoping not to sound to rude.

"I am here to offer my services my good man." Antoinette told him confidently. "I little canary has told me that you have gone off and built yourself and opera." She replied back smiling.

"So you are still in touch with my new Prima Donna, I see." Erik said, finally comprehending how Antoinette came to be here.

"Yes, she came with Meg and me two years ago. I would have never imagined seeing you again." Antoinette answered. She had almost died of laughter when she heard Christine's news about the opera.

"Well then, you must certainly know of her employment with that whorehouse." Erik replied, his anger again coming into play.

Antoinette just smiled. "One, do not judge what you do not know and two, if Christine wants to tell you about the last five years of her life, she will. It is not my place to say." She told him adamantly.

"Fine!" Erik hissed.

"Have you hired a ballet mistress yet?" Antoinette asked interestedly.

"No, not yet." He admitted.

"Well then, you are in luck!" She replied. "You have now got one." She chirped.

"You know that I am only agreeing to this because I trust you right." Erik told her as he got out some contracts for her to sign.

"Yes, I know. Now for my next question." She began. "Have you a Prima Ballerina yet?"

"No." Erik again admitted.

"Well, you are again in luck. Meg would be happy to take the spot." She said nonchalantly.

Erik smiled at the woman's boldness. She had always been that way, and had amusingly passed her quirkiness on to her daughter. Erik knew that Meg was a good dance, but that had been five years ago.

"Antoinette, I do trust you, but I have not seen Meg dance in over five years." Erik replied back, trying to reason with the woman.

"Erik, trust me, she is better than she was years ago. But she was fantastic back then also." Antoinette replied back hotly.

"Tomorrow I will want to see her dance. It is only fair, even Christine auditioned." Erik said, trying hard to defend his choice.

"Very well then." She replied as she stood up. "Tomorrow at noon, we will be expecting you."

Erik smiled. "Very well then." He responded.

"You are a smug bastard, you do know that right." Antoinette told her as she walked to the door.

"I have been told that a time or two." Erik replied, he was still smiling.

"Good day Erik. Till tomorrow."

**OOOO**

"What was all that about with Christine and Erik, Nadir." Clark asked Nadir as they sat sipping their cups of coffee.

"They are old friends. Haven't seen each other in a very long time. Left on a bad note those two. You shouldn't worry." Nadir replied, trying very hard to change the subject.

"Did you see Christine stand her ground against Erik? It was fantastic!" Clark said merrily.

"Again, you shouldn't worry about it. Christine has seen a darker side to Erik's temper." Nadir replied.

"Really, I would have never thought it." Clark answered.

"Well, like I said. You shouldn't worry."


	4. Moments Alone

**A/N Well here you are, another chapter of this hopefully wonderful story. Only you can tell me if it is wonderful. I like it, I just hope ya'll like it. Well please enjoy it and review it!**

Ch. 4

"Christine, what if he thinks I dance like a fat cow!" Meg cried out.

Christine smiled at her best friend. Meg's blonde hair was tied up into a tight bun and she had chosen to put a bit of rouge on her cheeks and some color on to her lips. Christine had spent most of the morning trying in a vain attempt to calm Meg's nerves.

Christine noted Meg could freak out quiet well if she set her mind to it.

"Meg, please calm down. You are beginning to make me feel uneasy." Christine asked helplessly. "You are a wonderful dancer and Erik knows this. I think that it is just a process that he is required to do." Christine said as she stretched her limbs along side Meg.

They had arrived about an hour and a half in advance so Meg could warm up properly. Christine had offered her services in helping her get ready by watching her and helping her go over her routine.

"I hope you are right, Christine." Meg asked softly.

"I know I am right." Christine said confidently.

**OOOO**

"So, Madam Giry came to you office and offered her services to you and you automatically accepted." Nadir said dumbfounded.

He had just found out that Erik had hired Madam Giry and that in a couple of minuets they would be watching Meg Giry audition for the spot of Prima Ballerina. He hadn't expected this much news so early in the day.

"You know as well as I do Nadir that Antoinette is a great instructor and she runs a very tight ship. I could not think of anyone better suited for the position." Erik replied as he glanced up at Nadir from his desk.

"I just wish you would have run some of this by me a bit first." Nadir replied as he took a seat in front of Erik's desk.

"Why Nadir, do you not trust me." Erik asked with a smirk on his face and his visible brow lifted.

"Erik, stop. You know that I trust you, well for the most part I trust you." Nadir replied as he thought back to what happened five years ago. "I trust you with this business, although from the way you were looking at Christine the other day, I am not so sure if I trust you with this new situation."

Erik couldn't help but feel the desire to strangle Nadir. "Nadir, Christine's and my past is exactly where it was left. Paris, France five years ago. I am older and wiser, besides I won't jeopardize the opera house with any type of feelings she or I may harbor." Erik replied.

The look of surprise on Nadir's face instantly annoyed Erik. "Well my dear boy. It seems that you have finally grown up." Nadir teased.

"Yes, yes. Well we have an audition to attend."

**OOOO**

"You are late Erik!" Antoinette barked at Erik as he walked near her, Meg and Christine.

"I am sorry." Erik replied making it completely obvious that he really was not. "I just had to explain something to my dear friend Nadir here." Erik told her as he made Nadir's presence known.

"You are the Persian!" Meg squealed excitedly. Erik smirked at Meg's words. She had always been a bit outspoken. He remembered hearing some of the crazy things she used to make up back in Paris. Her words had always put a smile on his face.

"Nadir Khan if you please." Nadir replied, apparently he preferred to go by his actual name.

Christine couldn't help but feel faint. That man knew what had happened back in Paris. He had been with Raoul in the torture chamber, he almost died to save her life. But it had been for nothing, she should have never left with Raoul.

"Well, I dare say lets get this show going." Antoinette finally said. "Erik, Meg is ready to perform so if you will, please sit down." She said signaling for Erik to take a seat.

Erik just smiled and walked over to his seat. His breathing quickened when Christine took a seat next to him. Suddenly the room felt so much smaller.

"Erik." Christine whispered.

"What?" Erik answered, refusing to look at her face.

"Erik, look at me." She whispered back.

Slowly he turned his eyes to meet her chocolate orbs. She was beyond beautiful, Erik thought.

"I just wanted to say thank you for hiring me. You have given me my life and my family back. I am finally home." She told him as big raindrop tears slid down her cheeks.

Erik couldn't help himself, he reached up and wiped away her tears with his finger and smiled. "So am I." He told her.

He turned his head to look back up at the stage. Meg had blossomed since he had seen her last. She looked more like a woman rather than an adolescent girl. When she began to dance, Erik couldn't help but think that Antoinette was right about her daughter. Meg had improved beyond what he thought her capable off.

He hadn't noticed Clark arrive and laughed when he saw the expression that lined his face as he watched Meg. Clark looked like he was in love. Meg danced a bit more before the music finally came to an end. Meg stopped dancing and became still. Erik could easily see that the girl was beyond nervous.

"Well my dear girl, you are and exceptional talent." Clark said right as Erik was about to give his verdict.

Meg smiled, obviously embarrassed and looked back to Erik. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Meg. Clark is right, you are very talented and I can't help but appoint you the position of Prima Ballerina." Erik told her as she ran off stage to her mother's arms.

He smiled at the picture before him turned and nodded at Nadir signaling his departure. Erik actually felt good at hiring Meg. The smile on her face made him happy. Erik had almost been at the exit when he heard his name being called.

"ERIK!"

He turned to see a beautiful but red faced Christine. She looked gorgeous, her hair was a mass of wild curls, a look he had always preferred.

"Erik wait." She told him, trying to catch her breath.

"May I help you?" He asked her amusingly.

"Well I was just curious to know where you were off to." Christine asked, her huge chocolate eyes gazing up at him.

"I am going home to my little flat. Is there something I can help you with Christine?" Erik asked, now getting annoyed at her drawing out what she wanted to say.

"I just thought that maybe, well maybe, maybe we could go to lunch or dinner or something. Maybe to talk or catch up on life or talk. I don't know, it is just an idea." Christine began rambling.

Erik felt his heart melt at her bashfulness. He couldn't help but smile at her invitation.

"Well if you are interested, I am off to have lunch now. Would you care to join me?" He asked her as he held out his hand for her.

"Yes!" She squealed delightedly. "That would be most wonderful. I would like that very much." Christine said happy at the idea of getting to finally have a moment alone to talk to him. she had not really known what she had wanted to say to him the other day, she didn't even know what she wanted to say to him now, all she knew was that she was going to get to spend time with her angel.

With a blush on her cheeks, she slipped her hand in his. "Now, we shall go." He told her.


	5. If We Fall in Love Again

A**/N This chapter is in my opinion an interesting one. There are some revelations and twists that I don't think some people saw coming. But trust me, its going to get good!**

**Also, I love Leroux's phantom and Webber's phantom. So I am sort of mixing different elements from the movie and the book. I think you will be able to see that, but just so people don't freak out, I wanted every one to know, it is a mixture of both.**

Ch. 5

The carriage ride to Erik's flat had been unbearably quiet. Erik silently prayed that lunch would not be so dull. He knew that they were both nervous and that words were a bit hard to come by.

He looked over to see her gazing out the window. Erik could defiantly see that she had aged a tiny bit, but she was still that striking beauty he had left behind in Paris. When she turned to look at him, his breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were filled with such sorrow and pain and although she was only twenty one, her eyes contained more pain and tragedy than a woman her age ought to.

Christine could see that Erik was thinking about something so she turned her head back to glance outside the window. As silly as it sounded, she was so happy to be sitting with her angel once more. She had really missed him in the last five years, she had missed his guidance, his love, and most of all she had missed his voice. Christine thought back to the day that she told Raoul the Secret of Erik atop Apollo's Lyre.

She remembered the golden eyes hanging above her, so she ran. How naive she had been at the time. But Raoul was right; her love for Erik was exactly as Raoul had described it. Love of the most exquisite kind.

They reached Erik's flat and he showed her to a small study filled with hundreds of books.

"I hope you do not mind dining in here." He told her. "I don't really prefer to dine in the dining room. This is much cozier." He replied as he took her jacket from her body.

Christine made her way to see exactly what type of material Erik was reading. "No, it is not a problem."

"Very well then."

A few minuets later, their food had arrived.

"So enlighten me Erik. Tell me how you have achieved so much in such a short time. How you have gotten this opportunity to manage your own opera!" Christine asked him enthusiastically, she had been dying to know the man's secret.

Erik quickly thought back on the last five years, they had certainly gone by in a rush. "I suppose it was in the cards for me after all." Erik began.

"It certainly was Erik, so tell me. How did you achieve so much in such a short amount of time?" Christine asked.

Erik's heart smiled at her interest. "Well, after I decided to leave the opera, I didn't know where to go exactly. I wanted to leave the pain and loneliness behind and start over." He said sadly as he thought back on that morning after his performance as Don Juan.

He had managed to get back up on top of the theater's roof, it was not damaged by the fire and at the time, if it had crumbled Erik wouldn't have cared. He watched the sun rise and decided that he had to start over; he knew if he didn't that he would die of heart ache.

Erik felt horrible at saying some of this, he saw Christine cringe as he had spoken of his pain. But he continued.

"I knew that I no longer cared to remain in Paris and I couldn't help but feel like staying in Europe all together was a bad idea also. I had already traveled more than one does in a lifetime, so I decided to venture where I had never been." He told her. "It seemed like the natural thing to do, start over in a completely new place. No one knows me here you see."

"How did Nadir end up coming with you?" Christine asked curiously.

"I had gone to tell him of my departure and that I let you go. I told him how much I was in pain, and about how I had to leave. He told me that he would come with me and help me start over. He had said that love had changed me. I was a better man for loving you." Erik answered her question in a dream like state.

Memories were suddenly over taking Erik.

"I arrived here and quickly found work in an architectural office. Six months after that, I became a partner. About a year of my working, I had grown such a reputation that I decided to go into business for myself. It was then that I came to the realization that I still wanted to run my own opera. I was itching to be in that world again." Erik said as he sipped his tea.

"I started designs and came up with some ideas, which was when Nadir said he would be my partner in this risky but smart endeavor. That was three years ago, it really has moved along quiet fast I suppose." Erik said dazed.

"You have done well for yourself Erik, I am so proud." Christine said beaming with joy. Erik felt himself blush at her words. He heard her chuckle softly. "I still cannot believe that we have met up again in such a way." She confessed.

Erik smirked. "Yes, it is an amusing thing; fate defiantly has an interesting way of making certain things happen." Erik told her, his eyes were boring into hers and she didn't dare look away.

"I suppose it does." She remarked.

Christine felt a blush go over her face. "I also wanted to tell you the opera looks beautiful." She said softly.

"Thank you my dear. That means more coming from you than from anyone else." Erik said. "You should know that Christine." Erik began to smile when she began to blush.

"I have told my interesting story, are you ever going to tell me yours?" He asked her. She set her glass down a bit abruptly; she was not expecting that question, but then again she never got was she expected when it came to Erik. "How did you come to America Christine?"

"By boat of course." She replied, making Erik's annoyance with her grow.

"Don't play cute with me, Christine." Erik said, showing he wasn't playing around.

"Fine, I shall tell you." Christine replied coolly. "I came about three years after the opera closed down with Meg and Madam Giry. You already know that. I tried to find work singing and dancing and one day I stumbled upon Clark. It was an uneventful two years if you ask me." Christine said looking around the room; she knew if she were to look over at Erik he would probably scare her into telling him the truth.

Then she would go running into his arms for comfort. She didn't want to do that, she didn't want to be the same girl she had been five years ago.

Erik smirked, this damn girl was had become more witty and humorous it seemed over the last five years. She had also gotten bolder. The old Christine would have not kept anything Erik had wished to know.

"Interesting." He replied. "But I want to know how you came to be in that bordello Christine." Erik told her commandingly.

"I can't tell you that Erik." Christine whispered as she looked down at her hands. She couldn't help the tears that were falling from her face. She hated Erik not knowing the truth, but if he knew the truth he would never look at her again.

"Christine, why can you not tell me? Why do you deem me unworthy of knowing your secret? My dear, you know far too many of mine. I care about you, I only want to help." Erik said reassuringly.

Christine smiled at the thought that Erik did still care for her. "I know you care for me Erik, I know that you always will, but I can see it every time you look at me. You don't love me like you used to." She told him, her tone taking on a bittersweet tone.

Erik couldn't think to say anything. He knew she was right; he would always care for her no matter what. But somewhere he had fallen out of love with his angel. He always thought about her, but the love he felt for her had changed. He looked at her chocolate colored eyes and almost melted, he didn't want to break her heart. She was just so beautiful.

"I don't blame you Erik. It's just that when you were in love with me, you saw no wrong in me. You saw me as a flawless creature, a beautiful creature. Now in your eyes, I would be more flawed than your face." She told him sadly.

He knew that she was right about that. Even after all her betrayal, he saw her as the victim, as the innocent in the whole mess.

"It seems that you are an observant girl." Erik managed to say, at the moment he was finding it difficult to speak.

"I learned it from you. I learned everything from you." Christine replied.

At that moment, Erik suddenly felt something snap. He looked back at Christine and felt chills go down his spine. When he looked at her again, his heart melted.

**Review Please.**


	6. A Reflection of Yesterday

**A/N Thank you to all who reviewed. I am so excited about this story, so its nice to hear what you have to say. I hope you enjoy and please review. That is all I ask of you.**

Ch. 6

It seemed lunch had brought something to Erik's attention. Something he couldn't help but laugh at himself for. Erik was starting to like Christine. As ridiculous as it sounded, Erik realized it was true.

He understood that he had once loved this girl more than he thought humanly possible; he had at one point in his life killed for her. But as the years passed by, he had thought her to be a happily married Vicomtess and he had slowly fallen out of love with her. He had finally begun to let her go.

Now everything seemed to be turned upside down, everything was suddenly different. She had never married that boy and now, she was working in his opera. His thoughts were so crumpled together that he was beginning to get a headache.

**OOOO**

"So how was lunch with M. le Opera Ghost?" Meg asked with a smile on her face.

Christine couldn't help but blush. "Wonderful and terrible." Christine admitted.

"What! Was the Phantom mean to you?" Meg asked teasingly.

"Erik was fine, it was me that was the problem!" Christine cried out exasperated

"How do you mean?" Meg asked.

"I told him a little about how I came to be in America. Then, he asked me how I came to be in Lady Charlottes Bordello. I just couldn't tell him Meg, I want to so bad, but I just can't tell him what happened that night. He will see me in such a different light, if he knew my secrets he would never want to see me again." Christine cried. "And I don't if I could handle it."

Meg comfortingly wrapped her arms around her best friend. "It's not your fault what happened and I know for a fact that you would be able to handle anything, you have handled so much already. Erik will know this and he will love you like he always did." Meg tried to reassure her.

"That is just it Meg, he doesn't love me anymore. At least not like he used to." Christine cried. "He even said so himself. He doesn't love me and if he knew the truth, he would never see me in the same light."

"But if Erik doesn't love you anymore, wouldn't that be a good thing. Then you two won't be hung up on the past and that way you can focus on the things going on in your life. Right?"

Christine could find the words to respond.

"Right Christine?" Meg could see the truth that lighted Christine's eyes. "Oh no."

Christine knew that Meg knew the truth; she just had to hear it for her self now.

"I love Erik."

**OOOO**

"Erik, how many people have you hired exactly?" Nadir asked as he shuffled through some papers.

"More than I would care to imagine." Erik replied as he began to rub his temples. Running an opera had proved to be no easy task.

"What's wrong, you look like something is troubling you." Nadir commented as he put down the stack of papers and took a closer look at Erik.

Erik could see the questioning gaze Nadir was giving him. "What are you looking at you old man?" Erik said trying to avoid Nadir's gaze.

"Out with it Erik, I know something is bugging you underneath that calm exterior." Nadir replied.

"It's nothing." Erik said unconvincingly.

"I bet it has something to do with Christine." Nadir teased.

"No, I have not thought much about Christine." Erik said with an indifferent tone, although he was fairly certain Nadir knew he was lying through his teeth.

"Let me guess, she still won't tell you how she came to be in that bordello." Nadir finally said. He could see the hurt written all over Erik's face. "Erik, she will tell you when she is ready. Maybe you should learn to trust her; you know she just doesn't want to hurt you."

Erik smiled sadly. "I wish I could trust her, but she lost that long ago." Erik said gravely.

"Erik! She was nothing but a child back then. How can you hold something like that against her? She has grown up and like you, she has secrets that she doesn't wish you to know." Nadir said hotly. Erik was defiantly one ridiculous man and since Nadir was Erik's friend, he was forced to put up with such foolishness.

"She knows all my secrets." Erik replied.

"Because you told her them. You trusted her enough to know the Secret of Erik. Give it time and she will come around." Nadir told him.

"You think so." Erik asked.

"I am almost positive." Nadir replied. "Now, lets talk about what we will be doing for promotion." Nadir said as he grabbed his papers once more.

Erik smiled at how Nadir had instantly changed topics, ultimately he was thankful to talk about work again.

"What did you have in mind, Erik?"

Erik thought on what would be good ideas to do when suddenly a tune popped back into his head.

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade_

"How about a Masquerade?"

**OOOO**

**Three years earlier - New York City**

_Hush little baby don't say a word,_

_Mama's going to by you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird don't sing, _

_Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring_

She smiled at the little bundle in her arms. Singing always put her to sleep and she thanked God for it. In the last two months she had hardly gotten any sleep, but she knew she didn't mind it. This was her baby, the one person she loved above all else. No one would take that away, no one. She would see to it.

"Christine?" Meg's voice called out to her.

Christine looked up as she rocked her baby in her arms. "You can come in Meg." Christine told her.

Meg walked over to the bed and sat down. "Is she asleep?" Meg asked as she looked at the baby.

"Yes Meg, Chloe is asleep." Christine replied back softly.

Meg sat there for a few moments trying very hard not to ask the question she wanted to ask, but it seemed it was no use. She was going to have to ask.

"Does Raoul know? About Chloe I mean." Meg blurted out.

Christine couldn't help but grimace. "No, not yet. Although I am sure he will find out soon enough. I just don't want to think about how he will react. Its still sinking in for me you know." Christine replied.

Meg smiled at her friend. "You are the strongest person I know. After what happened at the opera two years ago, then you leaving Raoul last year, and now you have a baby. It's just so much; I know I wouldn't be able to handle any of it like you have. You are the most incredible woman I know. Truly you are Christine." Meg praised.

Christine couldn't help but blush. Then her mind turned to Erik. "I wonder what he would think." Christine said. "About my leaving Raoul, about my having the baby. I just wonder what he would say and what he would do."

**OOOO**

The sun was just rising over the city of New York. When Christine looked around, it reminded her of Paris. She sat gazing out over the horizon, thinking about the most confusing time in her life. Even with all her thoughts floating in her head, she couldn't help but think about how it was so peaceful up where she was. The rooftop of the opera was secluded and Christine was thankful for it.

Christine remembered that particular talk with Meg. Even now, she was curious as to how Erik would deal with her being a mother, an unwed one at that. Before the birth of the baby she had been so ashamed of herself. She was no longer engaged and to top it all off, she had discovered she was pregnant a few months before that. It was not the turn out that she had expected.

But after it was all said and done, she figured out that her new life was actually not so terrible. He daughter was the main reason why she had the will to survive. After eighteen years of living, she had figured out the kind of love her father had felt for her. To love a child was like nothing else.

"Three days." She told herself.

Three days until she would see what Erik would think and…

What Erik would do.

**OOOO**

**Isnt that something? I bet yall have some questions, but I can't answer them all. You have to wait to see what Christine's big secrets are. She has many, but now you know one. **


	7. Fear Is Only An Emotion

**A/N Thank you for all my reviews. I really was so happy to see that you were all interested. I know that you all have so many questions as to how Christine had a baby, but that will all be revealed later in the story. I cant give away to much at this point. So here you go, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW.**

Ch. 7

Erik had only once in his life been frightened, and that had come from the idea of losing Christine. He had already been through so much in his life. Hate, anger, hopelessness, and so many more unpleasant emotions lied within his soul. But the day Christine came into his life, his soul finally recognized what loving someone was.

The face of that perfect boy is what caused the fear to turn to madness. He had feared losing his opera, his life, his dignity, he had feared losing the tiny ounce of a heart he had left, but most of all, he feared losing the only light in his life, Christine. But in the end, his love for her won over his fear of losing her.

He would rather have lived a life fearful of what lay ahead for him, without her, than make her live a life with him that she did not want. He had prayed that he had done the right thing.

The ivory keys glared up mockingly.

Erik almost wanted to laugh at the irony. The one thing that had always been his heaven was now causing more fear that he had felt in years. He was so freighted to compose, scared of not being able to create music like he once had. He didn't even play anymore, except for when he would play on the anniversary of the night of Don Juan.

In his eyes, he was paying tribute to his love for her. He was playing to once again set her free and to celebrate his rebirth as a man. He knew how ridiculous it all was, but in his mind, it made everything right. His inspiration had ceased when she left and Erik, honestly, never cared if it would come back. Christine was his inspiration and he had let her go.

Now, here he sat. That unspeakable night still remained a half a year away, but it seemed his fingers were twitching to play and his mind was begging to create. Although he was frightened to play, he was compelled even more to see what inspiration was going to give him.

His fingers glided over the keys and he played like he had not missed a single day in the last five years. Erik was no fool, he knew he was superb. He kept tinkering away as a soft melody came to him. He went to grab a bottle of ink and some paper and made his way back to the piano with the melody still ringing in his head. This was it, this was his new masterpiece.

If he was lucky, his inspiration was back.

Christine was never more frightened in her life. Silently, she paced up and down in her room. It appeared Erik wanted to make sure she was more than comfortable. He must have missed the opera back home, because this dressing room resembled the one she had had back in Paris, including the oversized mirror. Christine didn't know whether to be disturbed or comforted.

She glanced over at the clock to check the time. Two thirty. Soon, she thought, soon they will be here and she can tell Erik. The thoughts that were going through her mind were making her nervous. This would not do right now. Christine inhaled and held her breath hoping to calm down. She looked around her dressing room once again and again the mirror caught her attention.

She walked over to it and glanced up at the height of it. She silently wondered if Erik had built secret passageways like back home. Was this opera just as full of mystery as the one back home? She placed her hand on the mirrors cold surface.

"Angel of Music hide no longer. Come to me strange angel." She sang softly.

She continued to hum the tune that seemed so unknown to her know when she heard a knock at her door. Christine felt her heart stop beating. She turned and walked numbly to the door. When she turned the knob, she felt her heart soar.

"Mama." Chloe cried as she flew into her mother's arms.

Christine could feel the tears come to her eyes as she held her daughter in her arms. It had been two months since she had seen her last. Two months, it seemed, had been far too long.

"She was very well behaved on the boat back." Raoul's voice broke through her thoughts. "You should be pleased to know that." He said as walked past her and into her dressing room.

"I am guessing you found me fine." Christine said picking Chloe up to rest on her hip as she straightened up. Christine closed the door and turned to see the dashing Vicomte, as handsome as ever before.

"Antoinette's instructions were easy enough to understand. I cannot believe that you are working in an opera again." He told her as he took a seat. "You must be thrilled."

Christine smiled at the choice of words. Scared was more appropriate. "Yes, it seemed I am truly destined for the stage." Christine teased.

"At least you're out of that whore house. I wish you would have let me help you when I asked." Raoul said; his concern showing.

"I allowed you to be the father to my daughter Raoul, is that not enough?" Christine asked.

"Marry me." He told her. "That would be enough."

Christine blushed at his forwardness. "Raoul, I thought you understood everything." She cried.

"I don't understand Lotte. We are meant to be together. I just don't understand why you cannot see it." Raoul replied, he looked tired all of a sudden. "Chloe asked me why mama and papa weren't together like Philippe and Clair. It breaks my heart to have her ask me questions like that."

"I am sorry." She said softly. "I really am."

Raoul looked so helpless. His eyes were full of pain and hurt, but they were also lined with forgiveness. Christine knew that even if a thousand years passed, she would never deserve his forgiveness. She had broken his heart to badly to deserve it.

"She talked about you every day. She missed you a whole bunch." Raoul finally said, letting the subject of a wedding go.

"Did she like Paris?" Christine asked as she looked down at her quiet daughter. She had fallen asleep in her lap.

"She thought it was magnificent. She has had a long day today; I am guessing she is plenty tired." He replied as he too noticed his daughter's state.

"When are you going back?" Christine asked him.

"In a few months. Philippe has given me the okay that things will be fine while I am gone so that I can stay here to spend more time with her. I am not going anywhere Christine; I need you to realize that."

**OOOO**

After getting a few bars done, Erik rushed over to the opera. He had to hear Christine sing what he had already come up with. He could hear her voice in his head as he wrote, but he knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he had her sing. He had literally been running to her dressing room when he bumped into something.

"Excu-" Erik began but stopped when saw who was standing before him.

"YOU!" Raoul swore.

Erik's mind began to race. What the hell was going on?

"MUDERER." Raoul began to scream.

When Erik first saw Raoul, he was shell shocked. Now, he was pissed. Without thinking, Erik grabbed Raoul by the throat and hauled him into Christine's dressing room. He was so driven that he hardly heard Christine's cry.

"Erik! What are you doing?" Christine screamed.

Suddenly Erik heard another wail; it was not Christine's or Raoul's. He turned to glance in Christine's direction when he saw the tiny body in the room. Erik dropped Raoul and stood with his mouth open.

That was Christine's child, she was the spitting image of her mother.

Beautiful Chocolate curls, blue eyes, and snow white skin. There was no denying it.

"Mama." Chloe cried as she pulled at Christine's dress.

Christine felt like she was falling apart. Erik was here, now she could tell him some of her secret. His expression was one of shock, but he stood there wordlessly.

"I thought you never married him." Erik finally spat out.

"I didn't, I swear." Christine said, she had to let him know that there was nothing. "Erik, what happened?"

Erik studied the tiny girl in Christine's arms. She was also studying him as well. Erik couldn't tell whether or not he was scaring her. The mask did have that effect on some people though.

"I accidentally bumped into him and he began to scream." Erik said numbly.

Raoul had made his way over and hid behind Christine. He knew Erik couldn't get him from where he stood.

"Papa." Chloe said reaching out for Raoul. Erik didn't know what to think.

"I should go." Erik told her as he began to back up towards the door.

"No! Erik, don't go. Raoul, you need to leave. Come here Chloe Ange, come to mama. You can meet mama's special friend. Erik stay. Raoul was just leaving." Christine said grabbing the girl and pushing Raoul to the door.

Raoul moved to the door in a bit of a rush. "No, I cannot leave. Christine, he is crazy, I will not leave you with him." Raoul said stubbornly.

"Raoul, leave. Erik is the manager. He hired me to work for him." Christine said. "I will be seeing you again soon so, until we meet again." She finished as she pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face. Turning back to Erik she said. "Come sit over here Erik."

Erik followed her, sat down and said nothing. What could he say?

"I know, I should have told you about Chloe Ange." Christine said sadly. "Erik, I would like you to meet my daughter, Chloe Ange Chagny."

Erik could do nothing but stare. He just didn't know what to say.

"Hello." He said trying to smile at her.

"Hi." Chloe said softly sucking her thumb.

"Chloe Ange, this is mama's friend. He knew mama when she was a little girl!" Christine said excitedly to her daughter. "Erik, do you think we could meet for lunch again tomorrow? I will be able to talk about Chloe Ange and some things that I haven't told you yet. I can get Madam Giry to watch her." Christine said as she grabbed Erik's hand.

"Very well, we can talk then." Erik replied. They would talk then and he had a lot to say.


	8. When Our Dreams Become Our Reality

**A/N I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that this chapter has taken me so long. I was having problems writing out what I wanted to write, it seemed that every time I would write something down, it would never sound right to me, so that created a few problems. Then I was sick with the flu and I tried to write, but my mind was not in it. But here you go, I put a lot into it so please enjoy and please review and tell me if you liked it. It would make me feel so happy.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you make writhing totally worth it!**

Ch. 8

Erik nervously paced back and forth. She would be here any minuet. Erik had never felt like this before, but then again he never thought that Christine would conceive a child out of wedlock before either.

He had tried to sit and plan the details for the Masquerade, but it had proved useless. He was too nervous. He wanted to say so much to her, but when he tried to think of what he wanted to say, his mind went blank.

"Sir, Mademoiselle Daae is here. Shall I show her in?" Betty asked, peaking her head through the door.

Erik could feel his heart jump up into his throat. "Yes, please do." Erik replied stupidly.

He jumped up from his seat and made his way over to check on his appearance in the mirror above the mantel. The mask sat perfectly in place and he was clean shaven and was about as good as he imagined it'd get.

He looked back to see Christine hanging up her coat. He could tell that she was nervous.

"Hi." She said softly.

Erik smiled at her, and then he looked at the table and remembered lunch. "Oh, Please sit, our lunch should be here soon." He said pulling out her chair for her.

"Thank you." She said as she sat down.

She had been nervous all day that she couldn't help the wringing of her hands. She didn't know how to begin and the way Erik was staring at her was beginning to make her a little scared. She could see that he was waiting for her to say something.

"Thank you for agreeing to have lunch with me." Christine began. "I know that I have some things to talk to you about."

"Please Christine." Erik began flatly. "Start explaining to me how you are now a mother!" Erik spat out. "I can assure you that I have never been more shocked in my life."

Christine was taken aback by his forwardness. "Do not think that I am going to let you know everything, Erik. I am my own person and I have my own life, some things will remain my business and my business only." Christine said defensively.

When Erik smiled at her choice of words, Christine suddenly felt like the room was closing in on her. His ability to make one feel completely out of place was profound.

"But to be honest my dear, you were never great at keeping secrets." Erik replied coldly.

Christine glared at Erik with an immense amount of anger. "I thought that maybe you would be interested in hearing what I have to say, but I can see that all you want to do is pry into my life and hold things over my head." Christine said to him holily. "I really thought I could talk to you." She finished sadly.

Erik relaxed a bit, he knew that he shouldn't have been so forward with her, but he couldn't help it. It hurt him when he knew that he had missed so much in her life.

"I am sorry; it's just such a shock. I never expected anything like this to happen to you. Also, I believe that you know that I am not a huge fan of any kind of change." Erik said apologetically. "I just hate that I don't know what has gone on in your life, I hate that I wasn't there to protect and make everything okay for you!"

"Can you trust me enough to know that I am okay?" Christine suddenly asked. She understood where Erik was coming from and she understood why he was feeling the way he was feeling, but she need him to be able to trust her.

Erik looked at her face and saw confidence, a type of confidence he had never seen in her before. "What?" He questioned.

"I have had some hard and trying times in the last five years. But I am really okay. I have a beautiful daughter and now a promising career." Christine began. "I just want you to trust me, trust me when I say that I am okay." She said as she grabbed his hand to help reassure him.

Erik could see that she was now a woman; she was no longer the girl from Paris that he had once adored. She was now twenty one and had proved strong enough to manage for her daughter and herself.

"I do trust you." He replied.

Christine smiled. "Then act like you do." She teased.

Erik couldn't help but smile at her bubbly attitude.

"Now, would you care to learn about my little angel?" She asked as a smile appeared on her face at the thought of her baby.

Erik still felt tense about the idea that she was a mother, but if things were ever going to be the same with them, he needed to learn to accept her as she now was.

**&&O&&**

Raoul had thought that the nightmare of five years ago had ended, but it seemed that he was wrong. He had been furious when he found out that Erik had once again seeped his poisonous venom into Christine's and his life.

"Papa, wer is mama?" Chloe asked in her toddler talk. She had been playing with her block set for the last ten minuets as Raoul sat and pondered his current situation.

Raoul looked down at his daughter and smiled. He had been so thankful that Christine had allowed him this one thing, he felt at peace being a father. It was as if nothing could bother him so long as his baby girl was safe.

He had ultimately been surprised to find out Christine's delicate situation, but he knew that he would never desert her and so he begged her to let him help.

"Mama is at lunch with a friend." Raoul cooed. "She will be back shortly."

"She will probably be back in the next half hour." Antoinette's voice said coming from the door.

Raoul looked over to meet her amused gaze. "What is so funny?" He asked.

"You deciding to stay in America." She replied with a smirk.

"How so?" He asked.

"Its funny to me at how you have convinced yourself that Christine will end up as your bride. Even when she was selling herself, you still saw her as your betrothed. She is never going to agree and I thing you should learn to live with it and move on. Lord knows she is!" Antoinette remarked.

"She is a stubborn girl and that is why she keeps refusing me. She does love me and one day Chloe, Christine, and I will be a family. Just you wait and see." Raoul said.

His mind knew there was no future for Christine and him, but his heart was still not ready to admit it.

"Raoul! I care for both Christine and you. I also care a great deal about Erik. I know all three of you to a T and I consider each and every one of you my children. So as your surrogate mother, I think I know the workings of each of your hearts. Christine no longer loves you child." She told him softly.

She knew even back at the Opera Populair that Christine would one day realize that her love for Raoul was nothing other than a severe case of puppy love and that the love she felt for Erik was one so strong, that once she finally succumbed to her feelings, she would love him till their dying days.

But Christine had learned all of this too late.

"She has to love me." Raoul cried out. "Look at everything I have done for her. She will love me and we will be happy." He said as tears came to his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away for he did not want Chloe to see her papa crying.

She smiled at the dream that would never become a reality. "Raoul, Christine loves Erik. I believe that she always has. But you need to remember that you have hurt her just as much as you have helped her. You can't hold your generosity against her when you look at the wrongs you have committed." Antoinette scolded.

Raoul took a deep breath. "I know and I am sorry, I should have not said that." Raoul replied. "But she can't love him, I saved her from him."

"I know and I commend you for it. You saved her when she wanted to be saved. So now you should let go when she is asking you to let go." She said trying to reason with him.

Raoul looked into the older woman's face and saw nothing but concern. Finally he had to ask. "Do you believe they will eventually be together?"

She smiled at the thought. "Yes, if Erik lets himself love her like he once did and can look past everything Christine did these last five years, I believe they will be together forever."

Raoul nodded his head as he let the reality of his life sink in.

**&&O&&**

**Review Please!**


	9. Never To Late

**A/N Thank you to all my reviewers! I really appreciate the input yall give me, also I am sorry at the lack of action going on and a lot of these chapters are setting up later events. This chapter is short but I promise this next chapter will make your mouths drop. I do like the chapter though so I hope you do too and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Ch. 9

Erik sat staring at the two men before him, today was not going like he had planned. Nadir knew that once Erik had made up his mind about putting on the Masquerade, there was no point in trying to change it. Unfortunately, Clark had not yet caught on to this one character flaw of Erik's.

"I just do no believe that it's the right way to go. We are just opening our doors and I think we should go with something classier!" Clark chimed in.

Erik rolled his eyes at the suggestion of something "classy", he had practically ran the Opera back home. If anyone could make a success of this opera, it was himself and he knew it. He looked up at Clark clearly annoyed. "Clark! I know that to you this may sound like a ridiculous thing to do, but believe me every one will love it."

"Everyone will love what?" Christine's voice asked as she walked into the Erik's office at the theater.

Erik looked over at her a bit confused; he was not scheduled to meet with her today. Their lunch a few weeks back had proved to be quite necessary; they both had things to catch up on. Erik learned more about Chloe and it seemed that Christine had passed on some of Erik's teachings to her young offspring.

The only thing he still was not given any information about was her time at the bordello. That was what he was most interested in and he knew that Christine knew it. But he had promised not to hound her about it and when and if she was ready to talk about it, she would.

"About how our Erik is going to put on a Masquerade!" Nadir said cheerfully.

Christine's face went white, probably from the memories of her last masquerade. "Is that wise?" She whispered.

Erik gave a look of caution, Clark had no idea as to how Erik and Christine were aquatinted and Erik meant to keep it that way. "Of course it is my dear; it will be a fun and exciting night. Something the streets of New York will be talking about for weeks." Erik said mischievously.

"I agree with Christine." Clark said. "It isn't wise."

Erik, now fully annoyed at Clark's doubtfulness, glared evilly at the young man. "I can see that there is no point in trying to change your mind." Clark finally surrendered. "I just hope that you plan it all out well. If people think it's a cheap, obnoxious thing, well then I don't know what. I just don't want to be the laughing stock of New York." He finished.

Erik smiled. "I know what I am doing and even more, I know what the public likes and I can one hundred percent tell you here and now, the night of the Masquerade will be pleasure to all."

Nadir smirked at what Erik was promising, but he knew that if Erik promised to deliver, then he would give you that and then some.

"Clark, trust Christine and I, Erik never fails when he puts his mind to it. He always succeeds in whatever it is he has chosen to do." Nadir said trying to calm the man's nerves. Although he had some sympathy for the man, opening up a business was no easy task and there was a big risk for failure, but it had proved that in the past that whatever Erik touched, blossomed. Nadir knew things would work out fine.

"Fine then!" Clark said frustrated as he got up and stormed out of Erik's office. Erik just smiled at the man's dramatics and then he remembered Christine was in the room.

"Christine! Can I help you with something?" He said lightly.

Christine smiled. "I was just wondering if you had a moment to talk. It won't take long; I just need to ask a favor of you." She told him shyly.

Nadir smiled at the two's awkwardness towards one another. He felt as if he was watching two love sick teenagers, in a way though, he really was. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"I see this as my cue to leave. Erik, I will be back later to begin planning with you." Nadir said as he gave a curt nod to Erik.

Christine watched the older gentleman walk out of the room before taking a seat. She smiled nervously before speaking.

"I know this is going to sound silly and its not as if I want to dig up dirt from the past but I was thinking very hard about it last night and I came to a conclusion, but that is besides the point, but I just wanted to ask you of you could coach me again." Christine blurted out.

Erik couldn't hide his look of surprise; he hadn't been expecting that, not at all! He quickly pondered the idea in his head. He understood that he could easily fall back in love with her once more, but was that a risk he was willing take?

"Yes!" He blurted out. He was shocked at his answer but it appeared his heart knew what was best.

Christine was so happy that she almost began jumping for joy. She had been pondering the idea of Erik teaching her once more since she had gotten the job, but her nerves had kept her from asking him for the last few weeks.

"Thank you so much Erik, I am beyond thrilled. I cannot wait to get started." Christine said happily.

Erik smiled at the thought of being her tutor once more. Maybe that was what he should have remained all those years ago, her tutor and nothing more. Had he just done that things would be like they had once been, even if Christine had married the Vicomte, she could have still remained his pupil.

"Erik, Erik!" Christine's voice came cutting through his thoughts. He looked up to see her beaming face and suddenly felt guilt like he hadn't felt in years.

"I never even told you how sorry I was." He whispered to her.

Confusion crossed Christine's face. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"For everything I ever did to you, everything I put you through. The pain, sorrow, despairs, I don't even know all the feelings I put you through, but I am. Oh Christine, I have wanted to tell you those three words for so long. I am sorry and now you are here. It is like a dream, completely surreal." He told her wondrously.

Christine could feel the tears come to her eyes for hearing his apology. "Why apologize to me?" She cried. "I did awful things to you too. I promised myself to you, to music and I broke your heart and I abandoned my music when I left you. I have felt so much guilt for it."

Erik smiled a bit. "I suppose we both have regrets." He told her.

"I know that I do." Christine said.

"Christine, please! I have to hear you say you forgive me." Erik said, his voice pleading with hers.

"I forgive you Erik." She said.

Erik felt like a bolder had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew that their mistakes remained in the past, but he needed her forgiveness. He needed to hear the words to help redeem him of the fatal errors he had once made. Without her forgiveness, there was no reason to even attempt to live a good life. Christine had always been his light and it appeared that she still was and always would be.

"I am shocked that you would even consider putting on a masquerade." Christine finally said.

"Shocked at my insensitivity?" Erik questioned lightly.

"Stop Erik. That was five years ago, and I am not hiding an engagement from you so I think we have nothing to worry about." Christine teased. "It should be great fun." She said.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I really do!" She replied.

It was official, there would be a masquerade.

**You know that you want to review!**


	10. A Reversal of Roles

**A/N I was so excited that so many of you like the last chapter, so I had to get started on this chapter and well what do you know, I finished it in record time. So here it is, the chapter that gets the ball rolling, I hope yall don't hate me too much right now, because yall are in for a surprise. So here it is and please enjoy it and please review it! Also, Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter!**

Ch. 10

Erik took several looks around the ball room and smiled happily at himself. Weeks of rigorous planning had proved to be worth ever single stress filled moment because as he took in the sight of everyone's masks and costumes, the look of delight across their faces said it all. They were enjoying themselves and at the moment, it was enough.

The last six weeks of planning and purchasing what was needed had about done Erik's head in. On many occasions there had been endless arguments with Clark and Nadir about certain details, but in the end they compromised. Clark would pick out the menu that consisted of all types of food ranging from French, Spanish and Italian. Nadir would get to decorate the ball room which looked spectacular with the theme of his Persian homeland.

The fiery colors that adorned the room made it look more like a night spot rather than a sophisticated social gathering to promote a business. They had left Erik to deal with the music, since both men knew it was his specialty. He had decided that since he really didn't have much of a choice than to just hire the orchestra that would normally be down in the pit playing that he'd go along with it and move on. He was surprised when he didn't spend too long sulking about it. He had other things to worry about, but once the invitations had been ordered, made, and sent off, he took a deep breath and just hoped everything would fall into place.

Erik looked over at the dance floor to see Clark and Meg dancing. The look upon Clark's face made Erik want to burst out laughing. The look of love was painstakingly obvious on Clark's face, everyone in the room would have to be a fool not to see it, Erik thought.

He turned his attention over to Christine to see her gorgeous curls were left down and untouched. The exact way Erik had always preferred them. He costume was very magnificent also; her dress was white with accents of black around the top. Her mask was also stunning; it too was white with black faded in around the eyes. If he had to take one guess, he would go out on a limb and say she had decided to come as a swan. It was truly a beautiful costume.

"Excuse me." A small voice called behind Erik.

He turned to see a blond haired beauty standing behind him. Erik's felt his knees go weak at how beautiful she was. He eyes were very large and contained a pair of aqua colored orbs. Her skin was very light and it looked to be as soft as cream. He took a look at her costume and she had come dressed as a peacock. The dress itself was very low and from what Erik could tell, she seemed to be very well endowed in the upper regions of her body.

Erik smiled politely. "Can I help you with something?"

"I was hoping you'd care to dance with me!" She said mischievously.

Erik, being a man who followed no rules was intrigued by her forwardness and if he didn't know any better, he'd say she was intrigued by him also.

"I like your approach." Erik remarked.

"How lucky for me." She replied, a twinkle in her eye. "So, would you care to dance?'

Erik smiled again. "Yes, I would."

**OOOO**

Christine took in the sight before her. It was truly like nothing she had ever seen. She particularly loved the Persian atmosphere to the room. It reminded her of some of the stories Erik used to tell her. Tonight was really a success for Erik. That was a fact. Even the Masquerade back in Paris had not been this flamboyant.

"Dance with me?" Raoul asked as he suddenly appeared at Christine's side.

"Raoul! What are you doing here?" Christine asked very surprised, her expression clearly showed her disappointment in the fact that he was there.

"Please don't look so upset Christine." Raoul said sarcastically, his heart broke each time she gave him a look like such.

"I am just surprised that you are here." She told him.

"Well I am here so please, would you just dance with me?" He persisted.

"I don't know if it is such a good idea." Christine said hesitantly.

Raoul couldn't help but roll his eyes. "My God, Christine! I am not asking marriage, all I want is a dance." He said, clearly frustrated.

"Yes, but every conversation always turns to the subject of us getting married." Christine quickly reminded him.

"Christine really, all I want is a dance." Raoul said tiredly.

Christine contemplated her decision in her mind, though, it wasn't a very difficult decision to make, but she knew she would rather dance with someone else. "I am going to go and dace with Erik." She told Raoul as she began to walk away.

Raoul followed after her as she speed walked away from him. "He can't dance with you." He replied.

"Why not?" Christine asked upset that Raoul would go so far to say such a thing.

"Because he is dancing with someone else already." Raoul told her.

Christine looked out at the dance floor and felt her heart melt at the sight before her. She couldn't even describe the feeling she was experiencing at this particular moment. Pain, heartache, pity, and the one emotion she least favored feeling, jealousy. She turned back to face Raoul with a look of fury on her face.

"Fine, I'll dance with you."

Erik smiled at the young woman in his arms. She didn't seem to possess the innocence that Christine had, but there was something about her that seemed so pure. The fact that she was a complete mystery to him was another factor that turned him on a bit. When he looked down at her, he felt as if something had sparked on inside himself.

"What is your name?" Erik asked.

"What's yours?" She replied back.

Erik smiled at the girl's boldness. "Fine, I will play it your way." He told her. "I am Erik Destler."

"Isabella Cortez!" She said confidently. "But most people call me Bella."

"Well, it is lovely to make your acquaintance Bella."

"Same to you too, M. Destler."

"How old are you?" Erik asked.

"How old are you?" She countered back.

Again, Erik smiled. "I am forty my dear girl."

She smiled slightly before responding. "I am nineteen. So it seems that you are about half my age." She pointed out.

"Yes, but age is nothing other than a number." Erik said, his melodious voice lingering in her ears.

"It would appear so." She responded as she gazed up into his eyes, hers blue orbs were sparkling magnificently up at him.

**OOOO**

Christine couldn't help but laugh at herself. She had been dancing in Raoul's arms for the last fifteen minuets and though she knew she would never want to be with him again, she still found comfort there. Christine had to use all the power in her body to not let the tears she wanted to spill come out. She had not known how terrible it would feel to see the man she loved more than any man she had ever loved before in the arms of another woman.

She instantly felt sick to the stomach when she realized that this is what Erik must have felt when he saw Raoul and her together. Christine looked back over at him, he actually looked happy as he danced. She looked up at Raoul and smiled as she bit the inside of her moth to keep from crying.

"What is wrong my love?" Raoul asked seeing the sad look in her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong; I am just a little tired." She said as she walked off the dance floor.

How could this have happened? She was not supposed to be the one in this position. She had left him and that was it. Now it seemed fate was dealing her a cruel card now that the roles were suddenly reversed.

"Would you like me to walk you to your dressing room? It would be no problem for me." Raoul asked her.

Christine smiled at his politeness. Even though she didn't want Raoul as her husband or lover anymore, she still loved him for who he was. For him being a noble back home, he was one of the only gentlemen she had ever come across. He was a good man, and Christine was thankful that she could at least have him in her life

"Let me get a quick drink and then we can dance a bit more. Then I will be glad to have you walk me to my room." She told him.

Raoul nodded. "Okay, if that is what you wish."

Christine walked over to the refreshments and got a quick drink before joining Raoul back on the dance floor.

"Raoul, who is that girl dancing with Erik?" Christine asked.

"Which one?" He asked as he scanned the room.

"Her." Christine said pointing to where Erik was.

"Oh, that is Isabella Cortez. Her father is a noble in Spain." He explained to her.

"She is Spanish." Christine said shocked.

"Yes she is, although you would never guess so by her features." He replied.

"Well, what is she doing here?" Christine questioned.

"I last heard that she had come to America to search for something to invest her money in. She is an extremely headstrong girl from what I have heard. She is driven with dreams of making her own fortune. I am just guessing that she has come here interested in becoming a patron for the opera."

"What, why?" Christine said clearly upset.

Raoul looked down at his love completely confused. He had just explained why she was here and Christine was questioning it. "Have you not heard a word I said?" he asked.

"I am ready to go now." Christine said because she knew that is she didn't leave soon; she would break down in front of all these people or worse, in front of Erik.

"Would you like me to walk you?" He asked her again just to make sure that she really did want his presence.

"No, thank you for offering, but I think I would prefer to walk myself right now. I am not feeling to well." She said. "Thank you for dancing with me, it was lovely."

Christine walked back to her dressing room in tears. She was being ridiculous and she knew it. He was just dancing with her, but she could already tell that his dancing with this girl was going to be a very bad thing. When she got back to her dressing room she began to cry some more. Then when she thought about something she felt her heart rip.

He didn't even ask her to dance with him.

**If I were you, I would review!**


	11. Change of Heart

**A/N I am back, I am really sorry for the long wait. I have been very sick this past month. I also lost my inspiration to write, but I pulled through and kept going. I was sad had how little this story was reviewed for chapter 10.**

**If you read this chapter, please review. ALL OF YOU!**

**You have no idea how much of a difference it makes when people review. Also, to my faithful reviewers (the ones who review every chapter) I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH. I love getting your reviews and it makes me so happy that you enjoy and get so into these characters. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Ch. 11

"Erik, do you think we could go someplace quiet to talk?" Bella asked.

Erik smirked as his eyebrows rose. "Would you not say that to be improper? Venturing off with a man whom you do not know." Erik asked.

"I am from Spain; I still have a while before anything is considered improper!" Bella smirked.

"Well then," Erik replied. "Follow me."

Erik took her hand and swiftly led her out to the gardens in the back of the opera. It was actually a very secluded area that Erik happened upon one day. He saw the potential of it all and soon, he was hiring landscape artists to make it into a secret paradise. The scent of roses lingered in the air; they had been planted upon his requests. Even the slightest sent of roses left memories lingering through his mind. He looked at Bella and for some odd reason, he saw Christine. He shook his head, demanding himself to rid the image of his former flame.

"This is so breathtakingly beautiful!" Bella exclaimed.

Erik smiled. "Yes, I think so too. I hand picked all the flowers, but I cannot take credit for making it what it is." Erik told her.

"Well, I am impressed by your taste. Sophisticated yet simple." Bella replied.

"Thank you." Erik said.

"I cannot believe at how sidetracked I have become this evening. I suppose it is because I have enjoyed talking to you." Bella suddenly confessed.

"What were your original plans for tonight?" Erik asked, suddenly curious as to what this girl's motives were.

"Well, I had come to try to schedule a meeting with the manager." She told him.

"Why?" Erik asked as his eyebrow rose.

"Well, I was interested in becoming a patron for the opera. I was hoping to propose the idea to him, but I suppose my nerves have taken some of my courage away for I have been stalling most of the night. Not that I didn't enjoy spending time with you, your mainly why I have staled for so long." Bella babbled. "It's just that I have been turned down by so many operas already all because I am a woman. Isn't that the most absurd thing you have ever heard of?" She laughed nervously.

Erik smiled at her interest, although he could tell that it was a sore spot for her. She obviously was not a woman made to feel inferior to a man.

"Well, I guess luck was on your side tonight." Erik said.

"What? Are _you _the manager?" Bella laughed.

"Yes."

Bella's eyes went wide as her jaw dropped. Erik couldn't suppress the grin that had suddenly formed on his face. Her surprise was not at all hidden.

"You're serious?" Bella asked.

"I am always serious." Erik said; he cringed when he realized it was the truth.

"Well, I guess, well. Will you allow me to become a patron for your opera?" Bella asked, her mouth had gone dry form shock.

"I want you to take your mask off." Erik suddenly said.

He had suddenly felt the urge to see her face and Erik was a man who usually got what he wanted. She nodded and slowly untied the mask. Her head was facing down and when she finally lifted her face up towards him, it took his breath away. Bella was far more beautiful than he had at first imagined.

She had the biggest, brightest, most sparkling blue eyes that he had ever seen. Christine had beautiful blue orbs, but Bella eyes contained something Christine's no longer did.

Innocence?

Erik couldn't pin point exactly what it was that was different, but he could see that Bella held something that Christine didn't. Her lips were pink and plump and her face had an angelic softness that Erik couldn't even describe.

He still believed Christine to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but Bella looked like no one he'd seen before.

"Why have you not said anything?" Bella finally asked after standing in silence for so long.

"Because you are beautiful." Erik simply said.

Bella was happy it was dark because she couldn't help but blush at his comment. "You sound tell a girl such things." Bella said nervously.

"Why? I am only speaking the truth." Erik told her.

"True, but some truths are not meant to be pointed out." Bella said, turning her gaze back to the beautiful plants in front of her.

For some odd reason, Bella's words had caused Erik to suddenly think about his face. The simple truth was… he was deformed.

That was a truth that he wished no one would ever have had to see.

"I suppose you are right." He replied. "But, if you are truly interested in becoming a patron of the opera house, I wouldn't mind it at all."

Her squeals of delight caused Erik to smile. "Oh, thank you so much." She shrieked. "Oh, I could just start crying."

"Please don't!" Erik exclaimed. "Crying women and I don't mix." Erik said, completely serious.

"Sorry." Bella laughed.

Erik couldn't help but smile. She was a complete beauty in every sense of the word. She seemed to contain a sort of quirkiness and independence that Erik very much admired. Erik knew he was attracted to Bella, he knew it would be ridiculous to deny his lust. He understood that feeling for Christine had begun to resurface, but now…

Now he was interested in Bella.

He couldn't quite figure out what to do.

"You are doing it again." Bella said.

"Doing what?" Erik asked.

"Being silent." Bella told him.

"I am so sorry my dear, what would you like to talk about?" Erik asked.

"Will you take your mask off?" Bella asked.

"No." Erik said automatically. He saw her face fall and felt bad for answering so abruptly. "Its not that I don't want to, I just can't."

"Why?" Bella asked concernedly

"Because I am not like a normal man." Erik replied flatly. He didn't know what it was about curious women. They always seemed to dig deeper than what they should.

"What do you mean by that?" She kept on.

"I am disfigured Bella." Erik finally snapped. "I have a skewed complexion." Erik could feel the blood pumping through him, his mind going over every bad experience his face had caused.

He realized that his whole life, he believed his face to be the poison that infiltrated his life, his relationships with people, his chance at being able to pursue a normal existence, and quite possibly…

Loving himself.

He knew that he was making an excuse for the way his life had turned out was easier than to admit that down the line, his face had no longer become and issue as to why life for Erik sucked.

Bella watched him in silence. She could see that he was insecure about his flaw, the last thing she wanted to do was continue to pry. "It's okay Erik. I understand and I am not going to ask to see your face. I know that something like this is hard. I really do." She said comfortingly.

Erik just chuckled. "How could you possibly understand? You are walking perfection." Erik told her. "Walking perfection looks down upon the flawed. Trust me, I know first hand." He said, thinking about Christine.

Bella took a deep breath in before she spoke. "My brother was born handicap. He was born without any legs. It made no difference to me, but I know that it mattered to him. He was so limited to everything and people treated him badly because of it. It broke my heart to see him in such pain." She said tearfully.

"How did he deal with his disfigurement?" Erik asked curiously.

"He didn't, he killed himself about a year and a half ago. He was seventeen." Bella replied, tears escaping down her cheeks.

Erik watched the young woman in front of him in awe. He was in shock at how much he liked her. He had seen her bold side as well as he current vulnerability. He knew he didn't fully understand what she was feeling. He had no siblings; therefore he never lost any siblings.

But he had lost someone he loved.

That was something he could, and would, never forget. He pondered his feelings for Christine for a minuet. He loved her, yes, but he knew he'd always love her. He just wasn't sure whether or not he could love her like he once had. She was a mother now. She had other responsibilities.

"I am sorry for breaking down like this." Bella's voice broke in.

"It's fine." Erik replied.

"Good, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Bella said.

Erik stared into her eyes and smiled. Finally he blurted out…

"Would you care to join me for dinner?"

**Don't be mad, just review!**


	12. Something I Have Never Seen Before

**A/N I am sooooooo sorry that I have taken so much time to get this chapter together. Between getting sick and having school crap to deal with, I have not had any time. But I pulled through and went on and got it typed. So enjoy and please, please, please REVIEW. It would mean so much to me.**

Ch. 12

Christine nervously paced back and forth. Things were defiantly not going the way she would have preferred. Erik was, from what she had heard from Nadir, going to take that little troll out to dinner.

No, things were not going the way she had planned.

"I think maybe you are over reacting." Meg said reassuringly. "I don't think dinner constitutes as a proposal."

Christine rolled her eyes at her friend's sarcastic comment. "No, this is bad! Any way you look at it, it is bad!" Christine shrieked

"Mama!" Chloe Ange cried. Christine winced; she had forgotten Chloe had been taking a nap. Thanks to her, her daughter would be in a cranky mood the rest of the day.

"I am sorry baby." Christine cooed as she scooped up her daughter.

"Stop scweeming" Chloe Ange said drowsily.

"Yes Christine. Stop screaming, stop freaking out, and stop worrying!" Meg replied. "All you saw was a stupid measly little dance."

"You never know though Meg. Their dance has ledleaded them to dinner. You never know what dinner will lead to. Raoul and I began by being friends." Christine said.

"Papa?" Chloe Ange cried as she suddenly heard her father's name.

Christine smiled. "No, angel. Papa is not here right now." Christine said as she pushed a little curl out of Chloe's face.

Christine looked back over at Meg. "I just figured that since I had found him. Since fate had decided to intervene, I guess I figured I could make amends for all that I had done wrong." Christine said, her spirit sounding defeated.

Meg could feel the pain coming out of her long time friend. Christine had made countless mistakes in her short life, but she knew that deep down Christine meant well in everything she did. "You need to stop blaming yourself. You have done nothing wrong. Sometimes things don't work out the way we originally plan. So if you have to, make a new plan."

Christine couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's comment.

OOOO

Bella sat staring at her reflection.

She looked at the clock and felt chills go down her spine. Erik would be arriving any moment. She looked back into the mirror and smiled. She looked lovely enough.

He dress was one of dark navy blue. It was a beautiful contrast from her snow white skin and bright blue eyes. The off the shoulder, cleavage barring cut of the dress only added to the look of fun that Bella already possessed. Fun was something Bella always enjoyed. Her hair was simply put up into a lavishly ornamented bunlong pony tail; it was so straight that she could never seem to find any thing to do with it anyways.

She thought back to the Masquerade. When she had learned of Erik's disfigurement, she was shocked beyond words. She knew his disfigurement made no difference to her, but it was comforting to know that her brother was not the only one made to suffer an unusually cruel fate.

Bella admired Erik; he was strong enough to live in the light of day. As much as she loved her brother, apartparts of her feltwere bitter towards him. He had been too much of a coward to accept his fate. He had ended his life because he couldn't bear living any longer, because it was so difficult. Bella couldn't help but smile when she thought about her home life, her family was extremely wealthy in the small town they lived in. Nothing about their lives was difficult.

Bella and Carlos had grown up with everything, a great education. Great educations, beautiful possessions, and wonderfully fabulous friends. But it seemed that Carlos had a whole so big that every thing he had couldn't fill it. When she thought about it, she feltcould feel a fresh wave of pain.

"Oh Carlos. Why did you do that?" Bella said softly as a tiny tear fell down her cheek.

Belle looked back up at her reflection and smiled. She glanced back up at the clock.

7:00

Erik was here, this she knew, because a man like Erik would not dare be late!

OOOO

Erik walked up the stoop of the New York townhouse and knocked on the big gold knocker. He was nervouse, he wouldn't deny it. Every time, but he thought about this date, Christine's face kept popping up in his mind. He knew he had no reason to feel guilty, but he did.

The door opened and a man of middle age showed him to a room Erik thought to be the study.

"Miss Cortez will be down shortly." The man said before tuning and leaving.

Erik sat for a few minuets in silence when he heard the door creek open. His gaze fell to Bella's petite figure and he felt like someone had kicked the air out from his lungs. Her skin was so white that she looked like an angel. The blonde hair only accented her radiance. The dark color of the dress made her stand out and she looked like a perfect gem.

Bella smiled at the expression on Erik's face, she knew that words would not mean much if he told her she looked beautiful. His look of aw said enough.

Erik took her hand and led her outside to his carriage. He had wanted to make tonight special and memorable, but he had no idea where to take her. He had finally decided that he would take her back to his humble abode and gift her with a look at some of his art work.

Once they had reached his home, he was so thankful that Bella was in a talkative mood. It seemed to take some of the pressure off him.

"So what are you interested in?" Erik asked as they sat eating their dinner.

"Why, your opera Erik. I am very interested in that!" Bella said happily.

"Well, what aspects do you like most?" Erik questioned. "Music, ballet, art, what is it you like?"

Bella sat for a second with a thoughtful expression covering her face before she suddenly smiled. "All of it! I enjoy all of it. I don't know much about any of it, but I love every aspect of what you are trying to do with your opera house." Bella told him. "Your turn, what are you interested in?"

"Music, art, design, architecture, magic." Erik said not hesitating a bit.

"You are versatile." Bella replied. "But how is it that you know so much?"

Erik felt his body tense. Questions like these did not make him feel too well. "I spent a lot of my life in an opera. I taught myself all that I wanted to know." Erik said quickly.

"You taught yourself how to do magic tricks?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but believe me, there is so much more to it." Erik said mysteriously.

After dinner, Erik took Bella to a room that he used as his own personal museum.

"My goodness, these are incredible. Where did you find them all?" Bella asked as she took in the wonderful sketches and paintings.

"I created them." Erik replied.

"Goodness, you really are amazing!" Bella cried. "You sketched these from life didn't you?" Bella told him as she glanced up at his sketches of Christine.

"Yes, they are somewhat older." Erik said.

"Who is the girl?" Bella asked.

"Someone of my past." Erik said as he stared at the sketch.

"She was really beautiful." Bella said observing the sketch.

"Yes, she certainly is." Erik said under his breath.

"What was that?" Bella asked turning her attention to Erik.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Erik said.

Bella smiled "You really are unique Erik." Bella suddenly said.

"I have heard something to that extent a time or two." Erik replied, a small smile forming.

"I have had such a wonderful time tonight."

"Me too."

Erik leaned into her, scared but determined. He was shocked when she actually leaned up to him and placed her lips over his. Gentle and sweet, the best way to describe their kiss. When they pulled away, Bella had a huge smile covering her face and Erik had a look of complete and utter stupor.

OOOO

They had been practicing scales for the last half hour, yet something still sounded off. For some reason, Christine's lack of triumph with her scales was beginning to unnerve Erik. If he knew Christine better than anyone she'd ever met, which he did, she would have been able to get through this and continue without any difficulties. As the music faded, he could see from her expression that she felt the exact same way.

Erik took in a deep breath and smiled at his student. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Christine answered to quickly.

She, in all honestly, had no idea as to why she should even try to lie to Erik. The man knew everything and anything.

"Do not lie to me. I would presume to think that you know me better than that." Erik said to her, a bit insulted that she lied to him.

"I am so sorry. I forget, The Phantom of the Opera knows everything." Christine blurted out before she realized what she was saying.

Christine's eyes widened after she realized what she had said. She looked at Erik. His face was full of shock and a hint of embarrassment.

"Excuse me?" Erik whispered.

"I am sorry." Christine told him. He could see from her expression that she was scared about what he might do. "I didn't mean it."

"Do not ever call me by that name _ever_ again." Erik hissed. "That man is dead and buried. Now, go. I can't look at you right now."

"No, Erik please. I didn't mean it." Christine protested.

"Go Christine."

"Fine I will go." Christine replied. "But remember that the last time you sent me away I walked out of your life for five years, yet we ended up back here. That may not always happen, so remember that each time you send me away. I won't always be here."

Erik looked at the beauty in front of him. There was no longer any anger, just sadness. Her words and hurt yet caused confusion in him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I am leaving now." Christine said grabbing her coat.

OOOO

As the weeks flew by, Erik spent less and less time with Christine as he spent more and more time with Bella. He knew that the feeling was something that he had never felt for Christine. He was hopelessly infatuated with Bella and he believed the feeling was mutual. Being a patron of the opera, it was only an excuse for them to spend majority of their time together and it seemed people had begun to notice.

"So you are spending a lot of time with Bella." Antoinette said one day.

"And?" Erik replied. "Why are you prying Antoinette?"

"I am just a little surprised." She told him. "That is all."

Erik was confused. "Surprised about?"

"That you shamelessly flaunt you new relationship in front of Christine."

"Why would Christine care?" Erik asked.

"Why wouldn't she Erik? You are her rock and you have been neglecting her for some time now. Have you not noticed that she has been upset lately? Even Chloe Ange can see her mama is sad." Antoinette said.

It was true, Erik thought to himself. He had noticed Christine's black mood, he knew it had been a while since he had seen that smile that he loved so much, but this time, he had choose to ignore it. He knew that he usually went out of his way to make Christine feel better, but their last lesson had left Christine bitter and Erik hurt.

"I guess you are right." Erik told her.

"Erik, that child is used to being your universe. She cannot help but be jealous of Mademoiselle Cortez." Antoinette said trying to help him understand.

"She is no longer a child, Antoinette." Erik replied.

"Yes, she is. She is still the same lost little girl that you let go five years ago."


	13. The Confession to End All Confessions

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers, but I really need more people to review. It kind of stinks when I know a lot of people are reading, but no one is telling me if I am doing well with the story. This is an important one to me so please REVIEW. Here you go; I have to give myself some props because I got this chapter out faster than the last few.**

Ch. 13

Erik couldn't help but feel sick. He knew that Antoinette was right. He had been ignoring Christine on purpose and he had been flaunting his new relationship in front of her for no particular reason other than to hurt her.

He was not a good man.

"Erik?" Bella's voice called from the door way.

"You can come in Bella." Erik replied somberly.

"Are you okay?" She asked kneeling down next to him.

"I just do not feel well right now. Things are not going exactly like I had imagined them." Erik told her as he began to rub his temples.

"Can I do anything that would make it better for you?" Bella asked sweetly.

"No, this is just something that will have to work itself out when the time is right." Erik told her.

"Erik! Madam Giry said you wanted to see m-" Christine's voice cried out cheerfully then dulled. "Oh, excuse me. I will just see you later." Christine said; her eyes were shooting daggers at Bella.

Erik jumped up from the couch to chase after her. "No, Christine wait!" He cried.

"It's fine. I'll talk to you later." She called.

He grabbed her by her arm and swung her around. "I was waiting for you, Christine. Bella just stopped by. I needed to ask you something." Erik said.

She looked at him with expectant eyes.

"Our last lesson didn't go over so well. I apologize for not continuing with you." Erik began. "I would like to know if you wanted to have lunch tomorrow. I think we need to catch up with each other."

Christine couldn't help but smile. In truth, she actually felt like crying. "Tomorrow." She agreed before turning and walking away.

"I thought we were having lunch together tomorrow." Bella's voice asked behind him.

Erik winced as he turned around to face his beloved. He had completely forgotten about that. All he wanted was to do was make Christine happy again.

"I am sorry, but I really do need to meet with Christine. We have something things relating to work to talk about." Erik told her as he began to walk past her.

"Well then I should be there. After all, I am a patron of the opera." Bella said.

Erik stopped instantly when he heard her say those words. Her tone gave her away also, she was jealous and he knew it. He slowly turned around to face her. His expression was one she had never seen before and she was now regretting what she had just said.

"Yes, you are the patron of this opera house, but I am the owner and manager therefore I override you and I say that you are not invited." Erik replied harshly, furious that she would use her status as patron to butt into something that wasn't her business.

Without waiting for her to reply, Erik walked past her into his office and slammed the door. He walked over to his piano and took a seat. He had slowly begun a new opera and he believed that this was going to be more special that Don Juan Triumphant ever was.

As his hands moved over the keys, he could feel the fire that burned within him begin to flow. It was a feeling of absolute nirvana. He smiled when a familiar melody popped in his head.

"Help me make the music of the night." He sang.

OOOO

Christine couldn't help but feel so conflicted. She did love Erik, she wouldn't hide the fact, but at the same time, she hated him. She hated him for not loving her anymore and moving on. As selfish as it was, she knew it was true. She also knew she had never been much of a selfless person in her past.

Christine had thought that just spending time with Erik would be enough. Now she knew that that wasn't so. Every time she looked at Erik she saw Bella and every time she saw Bella, she was reminded of her mistakes. She could feel the tears come to her eyes when she saw them together, smiling. He was so beautiful to her and the sad fact was…

She had always seen his beauty.

Even when she thought of the uneven, deformed side of his cheek, she still saw beauty. Christine smiled for a moment. Had he, in all actuality, been born with a whole face he could have been quite the ladies man. Had he given himself the chance now, that reality could have still been his.

Sitting in the carriage on the way to lunch in silence was now beginning to annoy her.

"Erik?"

Erik looked over at the young girl in front of him. She had grown up yes, but Antoinette was right, she was still a child, her eyes gave her away. Big and beautiful, but still nagging to know so much more. They were the eyes of a child.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was just wondering why you asked me to lunch." Christine asked.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Erik asked.

"There is always a reason as to why we do and say certain things Erik, which is especially true with you. You always have a reason or motive when you do the things you do." Christine said bluntly.

"I miss hearing your voice. Not everyone can sing as brilliantly as you do." He told her.

"I don't believe you." Christine replied.

"Believe it." Erik told her, nervous that she was so easily calling his bluff.

"Have you been composing any?" She asked him, changing the subject.

"I just started writing a new opera." He replied.

"That is wonderful. I am sure you have created so many different things in the last five years." Christine said, a tiny smiled formed on her face.

"This is the first actual thing I have created in the last five years." Erik told her.

"Why?" Christine asked.

"I guess I just lost my will to play." He said sadly.

Christine nodded her head. It hurt knowing she was the cause of his pain and now the tables had turned and he was the cause of _her_ pain. At the time, she never really understood her influence or hold, for that matter, on him, but she knew that she did have a hold on him. A powerful one at that.

"Because of me." Christine said.

"Christine, please don't do this." Erik asked, his eyes were pleading with her, but she didn't care.

"No, I have to know!" She cried.

His eyes showed so much sadness, sadness she hadn't seen in such a long time. Sadness she had created. "Yes, after you left Christine, I lost my passion, my inspiration. You had always been my muse."

"And I knew it too." She told him. "Maybe I didn't know to what extent it was, but on some level, I knew that I inspired you somewhat."

"Yes, you may have been a naïve girl, but you did know the power you held over me." He told her. "I only play once a year. The day that you left."

"I dream about that night all the time." Christine told him. "I can still hear the words we said to each other. I can feel the cool breeze on my skin and the tears flowing down my cheeks. I can see you so… so clearly."

"Christine."

"I remember what I said, what I called you. A Pitiful creature of darkness. I called you that Erik. Those words play over and over each time in my mind when I look at you. They remind me of every regret I have about us." Christine cried, tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

Erik stood there looking at her breathless. Her confession defiantly took his breath away. His mind was racing, her regrets about them? This was too much.

"Please Christine, don't do this. Don't hurt yourself." Erik said.

"What if I told you I love you? What would you do?" She asked him. "What if I said I wanted to be your wife and bear your children with pride? Would you let me? Would you leave Bella and be with me?"

"What?" Erik whispered, not believing what he was hearing.

"I do love you Erik. I always have, but I know that it is too late now." Christine told him. "You have found someone. Someone who is a better person than I ever was."

Erik sat there, not really knowing what to do. The carriage came to a stop before he could say anything. She loved him and now he knew that she always had. He finally knew that she regretted ever leaving him.

He looked up at her and now knew that he too loved Christine, he always had. The only question was could he love her like he had before? Furthermore, did he want to? He stepped off from the carriage and turned back to Christine and slowly… he extended his hand.


	14. Love and Loyalty

**A/N Wow, I am back with a new chapter! Can you believe it. Okay, I am going to beg. If you read this chapter, please review. I really like to know when people like that I am writing and when you tell me if I make mistakes or what you would prefer, it helps and makes me feel appreciated. Please review. Enjoy and REVIEW! **

**P.S Thanks to all that did review, I look forward to hearing from you! You know who you are!**

Ch. 14

Christine stared at Erik's hand for a second before placing hers within his. Erik didn't know what he would say to her, but he knew he had to say something. Something to make her see nonsense she was feeling was just that, nonsense. He whisked her to his study, a place that would be safe for both of them to talk freely.

Erik, in his rush, did not realize that he was practically dragging Christine along with him. Once they reached the study Erik pushed her away as he turned towards the doors.

"Erik!" She squealed. "What is wrong?"

Erik shut the doors and turned around to face her, his eyes were lit with fire.

"You cannot love me Christine. You know this." Erik said. "You can't do this."

"Why? Give me one solitary reason as to why I cannot tell you exactly how I feel?" Christine replied. "I am not breaking any rules, I was never married. What is stopping us from being together? I love you Erik and I am so, so sorry it took me so long to see that I did, but I do love you."

Erik could feel his chest rising and falling at a ferocious pace. "Why now? After everything I did for you and after everything you did to me. Why are you telling me how you feel or what you want now?" Erik hissed at her.

"Erik-"

"NO. I am not done speaking." He told her. "Whats stopping us? Well lets think about that shall we. Bella is stopping us. Christine we are in a God damned relationship."

"I am sorry that my timing is so off, but if you don't know how I feel now then I will regret it forever. I already have so many regrets and empty dreams. I do not need anymore." Christine told him, her eyes now showing the anger she too was feeling. "Erik, you know that you don't love her. You wouldn't be hurting her if you left her."

Erik turned away for the vixen in front of him. He didn't know what to do. He began to pace back and forth as he began to think. He looked back at Christine and felt a fresh new wave of anger. How could she be so selfish? Her glare was now turning into helplessness, but Christine was anything but helpless.

"Erik, please talk to me." Christine asked. "I guess I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just go."

Erik turned back to face her. "DO you realize that I fell out of love with you? I was living a life without you and I was thriving in it. I had a career, real friends, and I was actually happy. Now all I can see is you. You came back into my mind and I can't make you leave. You are here telling me you love me and want to be with me and I can't figure out for the life of me and the rest of the world what to do." Erik shouted exasperated.

"Erik, I understand."

"No, you don't understand. I have found a woman who wants to be with me. She wants to love me and be with me. She was never afraid to show me that she likes me, but you wouldn't even give me a single ounce of help when I needed you the most." Erik told her.

Christine could feel the tears fall down her cheeks. The look on Erik's face was one of pure disgust. She couldn't blame him for looking at her like that.

"You are so unbelievable if you think Bella wouldn't be hurt by any of this, Christine."

"Stop Screaming at me." Christine shrieked.

Erik took a step back in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Do you want to know why I was in that whore house?" Christine started. "Do you wish to know what drove me to such a state? Or do you not care enough to know?"

Erik stared at her in complete silence. She was dead serious. Christine was going to finally tell him what he so longed to know.

"Tell me, Christine."

She looked at him and couldn't help but cry more. "About three months after you left, I realized that I didn't love Raoul. The pain of losing you hadn't subsided and I didn't know what to do. It broke my heart because I knew then and there that I had chosen the wrong man, but I figured if I could make everything right then it would all be okay."

"I went back to the opera house; I found my way into the secret passages and ran around screaming my head off. Calling for you to come find me. Eventually I made it back down to the lair. I got in through the Tourcher Chamber, but you were gone. I could tell by all the dust and the mess that was left. At first I was afraid you were dead, but I knew that Nadir would have informed me of that. My angel was really gone." She said.

"I found Madam Giry and asked her if she knew where you might have gone. She didn't know, but she guessed that you would have probably gone somewhere new. So I packed my bags and boarded a boat, along with Meg and Madam Giry, in hopes of finding you here. The trip was fine, but one night I took a stroll out on the deck and some man grabbed me from behind and dragged me to his room."

"He raped me over and over. After he was done, he kicked me out of his room and I stumbled back to my room. Meg was the one who found me lying, passed out, on the floor. I told them what happened, but I didn't turn the man in. No one would have believed me anyways. We finally arrived and we all found housekeeping jobs. A couple of weeks after arriving, I began to feel very sick."

"That was how Chole Ange was conceived." Erik said, his face showed the grief he was now feeling.

"I found out I was pregnant and almost killed myself. I didn't know what to do. I mailed Raoul and told him what happened. He came as soon as he got the message and told me he would take care of the baby and raise it like his own. I was so happy that Raoul still cared enough to help me that I accepted his offer."

"He also offered to pay for me and take care of me. In truth, he wanted to marry me. In fact, he still does. But I told my self that I wasn't going to be a charity case. I would make my way, one way or another. A few months into my pregnancy the mistress of the house that I worked for began to notice I was pregnant. She was so disgusted that she told me she would not have a whore working for her."

"She kicked me out and I went and lived with Meg and Madam Giry. After Chole Ange was born I figured I would have to get some type of job. But I couldn't find anything. I was sitting on a bench one evening crying my eyes out when a woman came and sat next to me. She told me that I looked like I had had a hard life, she said that she had a job that would give me some easy money fast."

"When we arrived at the bordello, I was too desperate to say no. I couldn't tell you how many men I have slept with, there are too many to count, but I always imagined it was you. I prayed each and every time that I would see you again. That you would rescue me. Sometimes I got away without having to do anything at all."

"I would sing to some of the men and they would just leave me alone. That was the worst part to me sometimes though. I felt like I was betraying you. You gave me my voice and here I was selling it off. That was how I met Clark. He came in that day and was assigned to me. I offered to sing to him and when he heard me he told me that I should audition at the opera house. I went and I never expected to see you." Christine said. "I had in fact been saving my money. I wanted to go to Persia and search for you, but I guess fate stepped in. All of this has been for you. Every bad thing that has happened to me is because of you, but I still can't help but want you to love me. "

"You are blaming me for Chloe Ange. It is my fault that you were raped." Erik said, trying to not let his anger take over.

"I try sometimes to think about how different my life might have been had you not fallen in love with me. Maybe I wouldn't have Chloe Ange… I do blame you for all that, I wont lie to you about it, but I am so grateful that you loved me. Because I wouldn't have gone searching for you and then I wouldn't have had Chloe Ange and if I didn't have her, I don't know what I would do. I may blame you for all of my misfortunes, but I thank you for them also. Every bad thing that has ever happened to me relating to you has always ended with a good outcome." She replied. Erik could do nothing but stare at her. "Maybe I should leave"

"No, don't." Erik cried.

Christine turned to face him with so much passion in her eyes. "What Erik, what else is there to say? You know my story; you know what I had to do to survive. What else do you want from me?"

"I don't know." Erik said frustrated at himself for not knowing what the hell he wanted.

"That is not good enough." She replied feeling very defeated.

"But that is all I have." Erik countered. "Christine, for the love of God, I have nothing left."

"Me too." She whispered. "I have given you all I have, nothing more or less. One heart for another. My voice is yours, my spirit is yours, my soul is yours, and my heart is yours. You have it all."

Erik felt so much pressure. Her expectant stare didn't do much to help. He was defeated. "I am sorry, but I don't know what to tell you."

"Then I'll leave."

"Christine, please don't leave."

"Erik, just let me go. We don't want a repeat of five years ago."

"Yet we are still in the same predicament." He said.

"I can't do this again. Not if you are so unsure." She cried.

"Then don't, but are you going to leave, give up your dream for me? Again?"

"Erik, do you love me?" She suddenly asked. "Are there any feeling left?"

He knew he wouldn't lie to her. "Yes. Yes Christine, I am still in love with you. Maybe I always will be."

"Then why can't we be together?" She screamed. "Why are you pushing me away?"

"Because you killed my heart last time!" He screamed at her. "You did not just break my heart, you killed it. I had lived so long without actually feeling **anything**, but it didn't compare to how I felt after you left me. There just wasn't anything left. I felt more inhuman then than I ever had. I thought I was going to die. I truly did."

Christine stared at Erik for a moment before she turned and ran out of the room. Erik didn't have the strength to stop her.

Hours after she had left, Erik locked himself away in his music room, closed all the curtains, lit some candles, and began to compose. He figured if he didn't play out all his grief now, he was certain that this time, her leaving would surly be the cause of his death.

**Two Months later**

"Christine, the new opera has arrived!" Meg said enthusiastically.

Christine looked up at her best friend in curiosity.

"Erik just dropped the scores off." She finished.

The mention of Erik's name made Christine's heart ache. She rarely spoke to him except when they were in rehearsals or private lessons. She knew it was over, she just need time to mourn. Time to move on.

"Really Meg, what is it about?" Christine asked.

Meg glanced over the title page and her eyes bulged out. "On second thought, maybe you don't want to see it." Meg replied backing away from Christine.

"No, Meg. Show me the score. I want to see it." I said, laughing at her odd behavior.

"Are you positive?" She asked.

"Yes, give me the score Meg."

"Okay."

Meg handed the script over to Christine hesitantly. Christine glanced over the title page and felt her heart skip a beat. She looked back at the title and started to read it out loud.

"The Phantom of the Opera!"


	15. Timing is Everything

**A/N I am back…again. I was so happy that I got a good batch of reviews for last chapter. it was an intense chapter, but a good, juicy one. I think this is a good chapter, maybe not as juicy, but good and it helps get the ball rolling a tiny bit. Thanks for all the support and reviews. I love hearing what you all have to say. So like in ever chapter I am going to ask that everyone who reads, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. I think I will start writing the first chapter to my new story, which as of now is still untitled. I just want yall to know that is should be out sometime this week. So look out for it and review it when yall get the chance!**

**Thanks, **

**Stephanie Lynn**

Ch. 15

Erik had been a bit hesitant about putting on the production of his past experience, but it seemed like it was the right thing to do. The only thing he didn't want to see was Christine's reaction to the opera.

"Do you think Christine will be upset?" Nadir asked.

"I am sure she will be, but I can't blame her. I probably should have mentioned what I was going to do before hand." Erik replied. "I haven't really spoken to her in a while. Even when we have lessons, she doesn't say much and I can't think of what to say."

"What happened between you two?" Nadir said giving Erik a curious glance.

"Nothing!" Erik automatically replied.

"You answered far too quickly for me to believe that nothing went on between the two of you to cause you to be so distant." Nadir laughed. "Tell me Erik. What went on with you? I know that you had been spending time with Bella, but all of a sudden one day, you two could hardly look at each other without getting teary eyes."

Erik shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Nadir's gaze was starting to unnerve him.

"We had a bit of an argument." Erik said quickly.

"About?"

"About us."

"What about you two?"

"She just said that she loved me."

"She what!"

"And that she wanted to marry me… and have my babies."

Nadir could hardly look at Erik. He in truth had never been so shocked in all his life. He knew that Christine did love Erik, it was very obvious. But he had never imagined that she would be bold enough to tell Erik what she really wanted.

His impression of Christine was that she would rather sit and wait for things to come to her rather than go and pursue what she really desired. In every aspect of her life, that was how it happened.

Christine waited for the Angel of Music to come and give her a voice. She waited until Raoul came back into her life to fall in love. She sat around and waited for Raoul to fight off the evil masked man and then sweep her off her feet. Then she waited in New York for Erik to come and find her and rescue her from that bordello.

She was very dependent of others. At times he was surprised that Christine would be able to take care of a child, but he had seen her with Chloe Ange and he knew that she was mature when the matter at hand was her child.

"This is terrific. She is all you have ever wanted." Nadir replied, a smile forming on his face.

"Yes, she is. I can't say that she isn't, but everything has gone askew." Erik mumbled. "Here she is telling me everything that I have ever wanted her to say, but then I remember that I have Bella. Bella cares for me deeply. This I am sure of."

"Torn between two lovers. A position I would never want to be in." Nadir told his friend sympathetically.

"Shut up Nadir." Erik replied.

"But you need to remember. She is everything you ever wanted!"

"Who is everything you ever wanted?" Bella's voice rang though as she waltzed into the room looking absolutely lovely in here soft pink dress.

"You are, my dear." Erik replied as he looked at Nadir silently meaning for him to keep quiet.

"Well, are you not the sweetes-" Bella began but stopped when she heard glass shatter behind her.

All three looked over at the door to see a raging Christine. Her eyes were glowing with flames and her breathing was erratic. If looks could kill, Erik was certain that her glare would have blown him to pieces.

"Erik, you low life, crazy madman, murderer." Christine hissed as she walked up to him. "You bastard."

"Excuse you." Bella interjected.

"Go away you little twit!" Christine yelled, before turning her attention back to Erik. "How you could you possibly do this? To me, why are you trying to hurt me so badly? Why exploit my mistakes like this?" Christine screamed, tears were now falling.

"Erik, what is she talking about?" Bella cried. "And what does she mean by murderer?"

"Tell her Erik! Tell her about your days as a ghost, a phantom. Tell her all your sins. I dare you." Christine screamed.

"Eri-"

"QUIET" Erik shouted. "The both of you just be quiet."

"Why? Are you so scared of your past? Well that is just too damn bad because I know all about it!" Christine told him.

Nadir look at the three twisted lovers in front of him and could only think one thing.

Christine was all Erik wanted and right now, he was making it painfully obvious. His eyes held so much guilt at what he did. And from the way it looked, Bella was finally beginning to see what had been in front of her all along.

"Christine stop, I know you are mad." Erik began

"I am not mad, I am furious at you. I am so hurt by this, that you would take our pasts and throw them out for the world to see. I now see just how much it meant to you." She said.

"It is not like that and you know it. I am putting it out there because what happened to us was beautiful." Erik replied.

"You know what." Christine began as she started backing away. "You are no different than you were five years ago."

"Christine." I said as she turned and ran out of the office at full speed. "Christine come back!"

"Erik!" Bella cried.

"Leave him, Bella. They need to figure it out." Nadir said, approaching the confused young woman.

Erik couldn't stop himself. He was running after her and he didn't care who saw it. He knew where she would head…

OOOO

She ran as fast as her legs would take her. He wouldn't go after her, she thought. He was with his lover, his future bride. The thought made more tears fall down her cheeks. Christine looked above her and sighed when she realized how many steps there were to still climb. She was heading up to the roof, a place where she knew she would be safe.

The breeze felt glorious against her skin. It was mid October and the air was starting to cool off. She walked over to the ledge and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't afford to catch a cold. As she glanced over the city's roof tops, she smiled when she saw the similarity between her new home and her old one.

She missed the streets, the way of life, and the people. She missed everything.

"Christine… Christine…" A voice cooed softly.

Her placid state was now ruined. "Why are you doing this to me?" She sobbed into her hands.

She felt her body begin to fall but was caught by two strong arms.

"Because I love you Christine, our story is too great not to share." Erik whispered in her ear.

"Then why can't we be together?"

"Because I am scared. I cannot be with you when I am so unsure. It wouldn't be fair to you." Erik replied. "But I do love you."

Erik couldn't help but cry himself. So much drama had happened in the last few months. His pent up anxiety was now seeping out from his eyes and onto his cheeks.

"Please do the show for me. If you do this, it will prove just how much you love me." Erik told her.

"That is not fair." She said.

"No, it isn't. But I am asking you to do me this one favor." He told her.

Christine looked up into his eyes. The mask hardly seemed out of place now. It was like it didn't even exist. Slowly Christine reached up and grabbed the mask from his face.

A new batch of tears escaped her eyes upon looking at him. His face looked the same, but the sorrow Christine felt for him was new. She pulled his head down and tenderly kissed his cheek.

"I will do it."

"Thank you." He told her.

She smiled through the tears that were still falling down her face. She opened her mouth to ask the question that had just popped into her mind. "Erik, who is going to play you?" Christine asked.

"I am."

OOOO

"Madam Giry, I cannot sing with him. I won't sing with him." Christine squawked. "It is another disaster waiting to happen."

"What is the matter, you two have sung together before and you will probably sing together again." Antoinette said. "Christine, face it. You two are like the perfect fit. Stop whining and accept it."

"I am just scared." Christine admitted. "And I can't understand why."

Antoinette looked at your adopted daughter and sighed. She could see the nervousness in every move that Christine made. "Christine, it will work out. Besides, what is meant to happen will happen. There is no use in your worrying over things that you have no control over."

"I am still scared!"

OOOO

"Are you sure you are not mad?" Erik asked.

"I am not mad Erik. I am just so confused. What was Christine ranting on about?" Bella asked; her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Christine and I have a history, a past together if you will. I used to have a sort of liking of her. I did some very bad things to her, I never actually hurt her, but emotionally, I messed things up." Erik tried to explain.

"What did you mess up?" Bella questioned.

Erik stared at the girl before him. He hated himself for not being able to tell her the truth, but he knew that he couldn't tell her the details of years prior. At least not yet. It would take time and Erik knew it would probably take more time than she was willing to commit.

"You can't tell me, can you?" Bella said.

"No, I can't. I am sorry." Erik apologized. "I just promised Christine that I wouldn't say anything."

Bella gave Erik a look of extreme displeasure. She did not like hearing that Erik was making promises to Christine. "Erik, what ever it was that took place is now obviously over. You do not owe her a thing Erik. For Christ's sake you have employed her in your opera house. Is that no enough?"

"Now you are being immature. I believe you are jealous. I thought that with you being my beloved, you would above all people respect my personal business." Erik told her haughtily.

"Well doesn't my being your beloved give me the liability of asking you about your personal business?" Bella countered.

"I all honestly no, I don't believe that." Erik replied. "Why are you so curious all of a sudden?"

"Because I love you!" Bella blurted out before she could stop herself.

Erik's head shot up and stared straight at Bella. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

This was the one thing Erik wanted so much to hear from a woman. He wanted to be loved for being himself and Bella had now finally given him that. The only problem was… he knew he couldn't say it back.


	16. Unusual Happenings

**A/N I AM SOOOOO SORRY. I know I had said I would get this out like a week ago. you would only know that if you read my other story "A Day Without Regret". I have been really busy with summer school and I am still writing ADWR. I have been preoccupied. But never fear, I am here to give you Ch. 16. Its not the best, but that is because nothing good is happening right now. Better stuff is yet to come. So read and please review. I would so gladly appreciate it. **

**Thank you and good night!**

**Stephanie Lynn**

Ch. 16

"Christine? Can I come in?" Raoul's voice called from behind Christine's dressing room door.

Christine smiled when she heard his voice. She had been seeing him often with his being Chloe Ange's father, but it had been a long time since she had sat down and talked to him one on one.

"Come in." She called out loud enough so he could hear her through the door.

As Raoul opened the door, she could see the hesitance in his features. He loved this woman; there was no doubt in his mind about his feelings for her, but his feelings caused him to feel uncomfortable in front of her. Her not loving him didn't make things any better.

"How are you Raoul?" Christine asked giving him a smile.

"About as well as any one person can be." He replied. "I just miss you. That is all."

Christine's heart broke from his words. She didn't want to be the cause of his pain. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I am also feeling as well as one can be expected." Christine told him as he made himself comfortable in a chair opposite her.

"Don't tell me Christine Daae is having issues!" Raoul teased as a genuine smile appeared on his face.

"Yes! It seems drama follows me everywhere." Christine laughed as she suddenly burst into tears.

Raoul's smile turned into an expression full of confusion and fright. Christine was upset and Raoul couldn't have that. "Christine! What's wrong My Love?" He asked as he moved over to cradle her in his arms.

Christine wiped away a tear as she looked up to face him. "I am sorry. I have just been having a rough time." She told him as more tears sprung to her eyes.

"Why?" Raoul asked.

"Because Erik doesn't love me anymore." Christine cried. "I told him how I felt, Raoul. I told him that I love him and do you know what he did? Do you?" Christine screamed.

"What did he do Christine?"

"Nothing, he did absolutely nothing. He doesn't want me anymore." She cried in his arms.

"Christine, you love Erik." Raoul said, more to himself than to her.

The magnitude of shock that covered his face was something Christine had never seen before. Raoul knew she wasn't in love with him any more, he just had no idea that it was because she loved Erik.

"Yes, I love him will all my heart." Christine said through her tears.

"And he won't be with you?" Raoul asked confused as to what world he was suddenly living in.

The idea that Erik didn't love or want Christine was totally blasphemous. If anything, Christine was the only woman made to be with Erik. She knew all his secrets and she had seen his face. Now that he knew she loved him he saw no reason as to why they couldn't be together.

"No, but can you blame him?" Christine asked. "I broke his heart. Oh- I want to be angry at him so badly, but I know that I can't. I have no reason to be. Everything is my fault."

Christine stared into Raoul's eyes and took in a deep breath. He actually appeared to be showing sympathy. He understood the feelings of unrequited love. He felt sorry for her and she could see it, but the idea that Raoul pitied her because she couldn't be with Erik was ironic. He had helped her escape him and now all she wanted was to be let back in. she wanted to be with the man who had caused her such pain…such terror.

"You shouldn't say that." Raoul told her as he wiped away her tears. "Maybe if he had executed his ideas in a less horrific way you would have chosen him."

Christine looked at Raoul in such a state of hopelessness that he'd never seen before. "Maybe I would have chosen him, but I just don't know what to do. Look Raoul; look at what he is putting me through. He wrote an opera about us" She told him as she got up to go get the score.

"What?" Raoul replied completely dumbfounded.

"He is making me re live all my mistakes." Christine whispered. "I don't know if I can do it."

Raoul took the opera from Christine's hands and examined some of the words. His eyes scanned as many lines as he could without getting lost.

"I said that."

OOOO

Erik felt like someone had sucker punched him right in his stomach. He was shell shocked at Bella's confession. He knew he wasn't in love with her and he knew that Bella knew he didn't love her. Erik also knew that he still loved Christine, but Bella did not know that. He didn't want to admit anything to her, but he didn't want to lie either.

Erik looked back at Bella, but he didn't have to say anything. She already knew. He could see the truth in her eyes.

"At least be man enough and admit it, Erik!" Bella hissed at him. "If you are in love with her, why stay with me?"

Erik couldn't think of an answer, at least not a good one.

Erik inhaled and finally spoke. "Bella…Yes, I love Christine, but I will have you know that my feelings are exceptionally strong for you. You are so different from anyone I have ever met." He told her.

Bella glared at him as if he had sprouted another head. She was furious. "I can't just be with you when all you can muster up are strong feelings for me." She screamed. "I don't even want to be with you knowing that you love another. I don't know if I can accept any of this." Bella told him angrily.

"Please Bella; I am not going to leave you if that is what you think. You mean very much to me." Erik said, pulling her closer to him and giving her a peck on the cheek.

Bella looked up innocently at him. "You mean the world to me." She said.

Erik wanted to kill himself. He couldn't help but think, _you mean a lot to me…but Christine means more_.

OOOO

"He took a great deal of liberty with it." Christine told Raoul as he kept looking over the score. "And to add insult to injury, he is going to be playing himself."

Raoul couldn't help but laugh. "So…he is going to be the Phantom once more."

"You are forgetting Raoul; I am going to be playing myself also." She told him uneasily.

"It will be fine." Raoul said reassuringly. "I will be here and I am not going to leave you. Even if you don't love me, I still love you."

Christine hugged him and smiled because she knew that he meant it, every single word.

OOOO

"Shouldn't you be practicing?" Clark asked as he saw Erik walk past him. "I mean to say, if you are now apart of the cast shouldn't you be in rehearsals also?"

Erik smiled at Clarks concerns. The only person who knew that he would in reality be playing himself was Christine and Erik knew that even if he looked as hard as he could, no one would play himself as well as he could. Just like no one could possibly play Christine. He knew it was awful of him to put her through this, but it was something he had to do. Something THEY had to do.

"I wrote the opera Clark. I know its every up and down. No one will know it better than I." Erik told him. "Except maybe for Christine."

"This opera is about that madman from Paris right?" Clark asked.

"Yes Clark. That certain situation was a bit of an inspiration." Erik told him

Clark only nodded his head happily. It seemed his little relationship with Meg was going well. He seemed pleasantly happy.

Erik took a deep breath in. "Well, if you are no longer going to probe me of anymore information, I am going to go take a walk. Get a bit of fresh air." Erik told him as he placed his hat on his head.

"No…no more questions. Have a good time alone!" Clark said cheerfully as he looked back down to finish reading the opera.

Erik smiled, turned and made his way to the lobby. As much as he treasured his domain, he had to get out. It seemed that the walls he considered his home were now suffocating him. It was all consuming, much like the Opera Populair had been. This time though, Erik wasn't going to let himself get sucked in. He couldn't let that happen…again.

As he opened the doors he felt the wind hit his face. It felt wonderful against his skin, absolute Heaven. It felt stifling in his office. He had to get out. Erik walked down the street thinking of a destination and he immediately thought of the park. That seemed to be the best option; he could sit there and think things through for a couple of undisturbed hours. Smiling, Erik set off in the direction of the park when he heard his name being called. Turning around to see where the shouts were coming from he was met with the one and only, the Vicomte de Changy.

Erik wasn't mad, just incredibly confused.

"Erik, please wait!" Raoul yelled happy that he had gotten the mans attention.

Erik stood speechless.

After funning a couple of meters, Raoul finally caught up to Erik, but he couldn't say anything. He was breathless from running after Erik. The man could walk insanely fast.

"Do you think that we could talk?" Raoul asked in-between breaths.

Again, Erik was speechless.

"Please stop looking at me like I am crazy, I just want to talk to you." Raoul said annoyed at the look that Erik was giving him.

"Okay. I am on my way to the park." Erik replied. "Follow me."

Erik and Raoul walked the rest of the way in complete silence. Erik remained silent because he was incredibly confused as to why and what the Vicomte wanted to talk to him and Raoul remained silent because he was too nervous to get a word out let alone a couple of sentences.

As they walked, Erik felt the need to keep checking to see if Raoul was behind him…he was. After arriving at their destination Erik gazed around and found a nice bench to go and sit on. Walking over to the bench he looked out at the little pond that was next to it. He smiled to himself as he sat down and watched a family of ducks float by.

"What can I help you with de Changy?" Erik asked getting strait to the point.

"Why are you making Christine perform you opera?" Raoul asked concerned at the thought that Christine was going to be traumatized from singing with Erik. "Do you not remember the last opera of yours that she performed in? Well, I do. It was an absolute disaster!" Raoul practically shouted.

"Well, as the manager of the opera what I say goes." Erik told him defensively.

Raoul looked at Erik amazed. "How can you be so cruel? Christine confessed her love for you. The single thing you have wanted all your life. Why are you treating her like this?" Raoul questioned him.

"I am not doing this to hurt her." Erik began.

"Then why? Tell me Erik, we all know how you get a kick out of hurting others in compensation for your terrible life. Why is Christine any different?" Raoul argued.

Erik couldn't help but be a little upset. "Despite what you may be thinking, I love Christine still, with all my heart and soul. I love that woman like no one has ever loved any one before." Erik told him defending his stand point. "And you ask why!" Erik said referring to Raoul's actual question. "Well to be honest I don't really know, but I wouldn't think that you would understand my point of view at all. The truth is that I am not doing this to hurt her. I am doing this to hurt myself." Erik said turning away so Raoul wouldn't see the expression of sadness that covered his face.

Raoul looked at Erik in shock. "Why do that to yourself?" He asked.

Erik suddenly laughed. "It is something I have always done. I guess it's something I will always do." Erik told him. "Until I find peace I believe that I will always find ways to hurt myself. Maybe I do it to make sure I am really human. Why does anyone hurt themselves? You just never really know."

Erik looked over to see Raoul's expression, he seemed to be contemplating the idea Erik had just presented.

"Maybe that is why you keep going after Christine. Why you won't give up. You would rather be miserable and alone hoping that one day she will want you once more than just going off and finding a suitable girl who would love you for you. It's a vicious cycle." Erik told him.

"How is it that you know all this? How do you know so much about people?" Raoul asked amazed at the knowledge this man contained.

Erik smiled. "You forget…I spent a great deal of time simply watching people. Studying their behaviors."

"Why are you pushing Christine away then? She is your salvation and she is now in your reach." Raoul said. "It is you whom she loves."

Erik took in a deep breath as he thought about his answer to that question. "I am just unsure right now. I hate to say that I am just so confused. I really just want to concentrate on the opera right now. It should be good!" Erik replied cheerfully.

Raoul laughed at that. "Good I am sure of, but a disaster waiting to happen? Defiantly."


	17. Things Never Change

**A/N Here you go! I will be updating more frequently because I just will have the time to write again. So look forward to that. Please review and tell me what you think. For some reason, this chapter was really hard for me to write. So if you enjoy it, tell me.**

**Stephanie Lynn**

Ch. 17

Erik sat silently at his piano as he played a few soft melodies. He didn't know what to do for he knew Christine would be arriving in a few minuets. Things were not going like he had wanted them to go, but things in Erik's life never really went along as planned. His life had once again become chaotic and he didn't know what to do or how to fix the mess he had created.

He hadn't spoken to Christine since the day he had talked her into doing the show on the roof of the opera. He had to admit, he was nervous and he didn't know what he would say.

He also had to admit that he was shocked that Raoul had voluntarily sought him out and consulted with him about Christine's feelings and his concern for her if she performed the opera. It was obvious that he truly loved Christine and cared for her happiness and as crazy as it sounded, Erik couldn't help but feel sorry for Raoul. It seemed that the tables had turned when it came to where they stood in Christine's life. It surprised him that he felt so bad for the fop.

He was jolted back to reality when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He called.

The door opened slowly and Christine walked in a bit hesitantly. Erik could see the distance in her eyes. She was pulling away from him, shutting him out and he couldn't let that happen. Of all the things she could do to him that was the one thing he knew he wouldn't let happen.

"You aren't going to start acting strange around me now are you?" Erik asked her smiling, but his eyes gave away his worried ness.

Christine looked at his smiling face and felt her insides twist. He was beautiful and she wanted him so badly that she couldn't think of what to say. All she could do was give him a tense smile. She didn't trust herself with words.

"Christine, stop!" Erik told her frustrated. "It's me. I am still the same exact person."

"You are not the man you used to be Erik. The man you used to be was left for dead in Paris." She quietly replied.

He smiled. "Are you disappointed? About me not being that man anymore."

She could hear the amusement in his voice. He found it funny that the man she had thought was so evil was now the man she was seeking for comfort.

"Yes and no." Christine replied as she went and sat down next to Erik on the piano bench. "You used to be the most passionate person I had ever known. More passionate than my father ever was. You knew what you wanted and you went after it. You never cared what anyone thought. I miss that."

Erik took a deep breath in. "But I hurt so many people being that way. And I did care about what people thought of me. Why do you think I lived underground?"

"Well…that isn't what I miss." She replied really not sure of what to say.

"I hurt you being that way." Erik told her. His voice was barely a whisper. The man he was long ago was now and forever dead. Even when the security of retreating to his old habits crept up on him, he restrained and banished those feelings knowing that he needed to be a better man.

If not for himself then for her.

"I guess you don't really appreciate what you have until you lose it." Christine replied ignoring what he had just said. "I wanted to let you know that I am going to leave you alone. I won't pressure you about us anymore. Besides, if you really wanted to be with me you would. Right?" she questioned rhetorically.

Erik looked at her with so much sorrow in his eyes. She was giving him up.

"Everything is so different with us now, isn't it?" Erik asked.

"I believe so. Look at you, you are dating a woman." She laughed trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes, but that is something different. I am talking about us. Our relationship. We are just different. It's a different feeling we get from each other now isn't it." He told her.

"No, Erik. I think they are the same feelings, but I just believe that we interpret them differently." She replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Who would have thought that we would end up where we are?" She asked.

Erik pondered the thought. Who would have thought that all that had happened would have? Certainly not him. He wouldn't have imagined him starting a new life…Christine being raped…opening his own opera…Christine being a mother…Christine one day loving him. She was right. This reality seemed so surreal.

Erik thought about their situations and could feel a headache coming on. It was all too complicated.

"You do realize that life would have been far less complicated had you just chosen me. Right?" Erik asked in an amused voice.

Christine could only chuckle at Erik's comment. It was actually true, though.

"Look Christine. I just want you to stop dwelling on what could have been. Can't we leave the past in the past?" He asked her.

Christine's smile turned into a frown and she could feel the tears fall down her cheeks. He was asking her to do the impossible because the way she saw it, the past was never really in the past. "Its not that easy, Erik. I have tried so hard to not feel horrible about all the wrong I have done. I just don't feel as if I have made everything right." She told him.

Erik smiled at her conscience. "Perform in my opera and I can promise you that all the wounds we have both created will be healed."

Christine looked into his eyes and could see that he was being honest with her. If anyone could give her faith and confidence, it was Erik. He was her Angel of Music after all. He knew her better than she knew herself. For this she trusted him.

Somehow Erik knew that if she could perform in the opera and still stand at the end of it, it would make everything right again. He was sure of it.

OO

The auditorium was empty save Meg and Christine. Having a day off from rehearsals, they decided that playing around and choreographing their own routine would be more exciting that sitting around doing nothing. As they laughed and bounced around on stage, a skinny semi tall man came in and smiled at the sight before him.

He had two small beady looking eyes and a crazy mustache that looked as if it took an eternity to make perfect. The gray in his hair only made him stand out more.

"Christine Daae?" He called out happily.

Both Meg and Christine stopped what they were doing and Christine's head turned in the direction of the voice. Christine studied the man as best she could considering that he was covered in shadow, but she could see that he was somewhat familiar.

Suddenly it dawned on her. "M. Reyer!"

Meg and Christine hurried off stage to go greet their former conductor and old friend.

"Meg Giry!" He stated, shocked to see her as well. "Well…I suppose it seems as if I have stepped into past. With the Opera Ghost running the opera, Christine Daae as the leading Diva, and Meg Giry as the Prima Ballerina." He exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" The two girls asked in unison.

He smiled. "I am the new conductor. Fresh out of Paris." He replied.

They smiled and gave him hugs of congratulations. "I guess our old family is coming together once more." Meg said happily.

"M. Reyer?" A confused voice called.

The three of them turned to see Mme. Giry's shocked expression.

"Ah- Mme. Giry. I am not surprised to see you here." M. Reyer exclaimed.

Madam Giry smiled. "Well _I _am shocked to see you." She replied.

"Join me for a cup of tea. We can catch up on lost times." He said bowing to the girls and taking Madam Giry's arm and leading her away.

When they exited the auditorium, Christine turned to face Meg. "Okay, if we hear La Carlotta then we know something fishy is going on." Meg told her humorously.

Christine smiled at her friends joke. "Come on, Meg. Let's go finish our routine." Christine laughed.

"No, I am serious Christine." Meg replied as she followed closely behind her friend.

"Yes, Meg. I know you are serious." Christine replied.

"No Christine. This is beyond freaky." Meg argued.

Christine just laughed at her friend. As annoying as she sounded, Christine was once again starting to feel like her old self. Deep down, that was all she really wanted.

OOOO

Bella walked quickly backstage. She was on a mission and she would be damned if she didn't get some answers…SOON. Erik had continuously shut her out and she was finally at a point where she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know about his past and if that meant finding a source other than him, then so be it.

Bella had not really wanted it all to come down to this, but she really had no choice. She had arrived at the opera and forced herself to make her way to Christine's dressing room. Bella knew that she was her last resort.

Standing outside Christine's dressing room, Bella cursed and softly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Christine's cheerful voice called out from inside the room.

As boldly as she could Bella opened the door and walked silently into the room. When Christine's gaze met hers she looked ready to shoot daggers at Bella's body. Any cheerfulness she possessed was now gone.

"Can I help you?" Christine asked trying to sound polite.

"I came here to ask you a question." Bella replied.

"Then by all means, ask away." Christine said interested in what she had to ask.

Bella took a deep breath in. "I want you to tell me about Erik." She said. "He won't tell me anything about his past and it's frustrating. I just need to know…something. Will you please tell me?"

Christine wanted to kill her. She didn't know what she was asking of her. "Do you understand what you are asking?" Christine questioned her.

Bella looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Christine couldn't help but smile. Perfect…all she needed was something to add to the list. The list of things she had done to betray Erik. This list naming all her wrong doings was the reason he didn't trust her and because he didn't trust her, he couldn't be with her.

"Erik would go ballistic if he knew what you were up to. He would be mad at you, but he would probably kill me." She told Bella.

"Why would he do that?" Bella asked a bit scared.

"Erik has a lot of skeletons in his closet. Things he wants to keep in the closet. He is a very private person." Christine said.

"Yes, I have noticed." Bella said more to herself than to Christine.

Christine could see the sadness that lined Bella's face. She suddenly felt sorry for this girl. To give her heart to a man like Erik was not the easiest thing, this she knew from experience.

"It's nothing personal." Christine said comfortingly. "His reasons for not telling you much."

"It feels like it is." Bella replied.

"If it makes you feel better, know that he was the same way with me too. It took years for him to trust me enough to know any of his secrets. Even then he never told me the whole truth to his personal life. He is just private." Christine told her.

"I know that you dislike me, Christine. But I want you to know that I am in love with Erik. I need to know about him. I feel as if I will die if I don't." Bella said as her voice started to shake.

Christine felt her heart soften when she saw the look of despair in the girl's eyes. Bella suddenly felt awkward as she stood in the middle of Christine's dressing room. Christine smiled at her. This girl wanted a story and she wouldn't be the one to not give her one.

"Come sit." Christine commanded her.

Bella walked over and sat in the chair next to Christine. Christine set down the hair brush she had been holding and turned her complete attention to Bella.

"If I tell you anything, you can't judge him. He had changed more than you would think any person possible of. Just know what you are asking of me." Christine said, her eyes showing that she was completely serious.

"I want to know." Bella replied, still set on finding out what she didn't know.

"Okay." Christine said to her. "Erik met me almost fifteen years ago. I had just lost my father to a bout of consumption and I was in desperate need of someone. My father had told me that once he passed away, that he would send the Angel of Music to me. I had waited and waited and when I had finally decided that the Angel wasn't real, he spoke to me. His voice was so heavenly and I couldn't see him. So, being as naïve as I was I believed in him. It wasn't until seven years had passed that I learned he was nothing more than a man. A pain stricken man."

Bella looked at Christine like she was crazy. "You didn't see him for seven years?" She asked.

"He hid from me. He was so afraid of everything. When he finally did reveal himself to me, it was only because Raoul had come back into my life. Erik didn't like that." Christine explained.

"Wait, Raoul? The Vicomte de Changy?" Bella asked.

"Yes. We were engaged. It broke Erik's heart when he found out. He was so in love with me. He did some horrible things. Things I have no right telling you. But in the end, he let me go with Raoul. He gave me up and at the time I just wasn't strong enough to stay with him." Christine told her. Bella could see that Christine felt shameful for what had happened.

"So you and Erik go way back." Bella said.

"Further back than you probably guessed." Christine replied.

"Christine, what is it about me that you dislike so much?" Bella questioned bluntly.

Christine couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. "It's not even that I dislike you, but a lot of my animosity with you deals with Erik."

"I don't understand." Bella replied.

"Its not you. I promise. It's Erik." Christine said.

Suddenly it dawned on her. "You are in love with Erik."

**Reviewing is good for the soul…or not, but it makes the writer very happy!**


	18. Dare to Venture

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. I was so happy that you all still love my story. You have no idea how happy I was to see that so many of you are enjoying my story. Well here is the next chapter, a little late that what I had said, but here none the less. Enjoy and please review because it makes the authoress really, really, really happy!**

**Stephanie Lynn**

Ch. 18

"Erik! She is in love with you!" Bella screamed at Erik as she burst into his office.

She had been furious when she had found out Christine was in love with Erik. The idea was so preposterous in her mind and it wasn't because she thought that no one could possibly want to love Erik, it was because she was in love with Erik and no one else needed to be. This revelation only made Bella more nervous. If Erik was in love with Christine, which he was, and if she loved him as well, which she did, then it made all the more sense for them to be together and for her to get dumped and kicked to the curb.

She didn't want to lose Erik. She had come to love him in a way she had never loved before. That was a feeling she didn't want to let go and she knew he was the man she never wanted to lose.

Looking up at her, Erik could see the hint of anger and fright in her eyes. He could see that this new information upset her. She stood before him in a state of hysterics; her normally composed self was no where in sight. Just the disheveled upset looking girl stood before him and as sad as it was, it only made Erik lust for her more. He had wanted to keep mum about Christine's feeling for him in fear that she would be upset like she now was, but it seemed that the truth never stayed secret for long.

"Why are you not saying anything?" Bella asked; her voice was dangerously low.

Erik could tell she was pissed. "Because…" He hesitated.

Suddenly it dawned on Bella. "Oh my God…you already know don't you? You bastard! You knew she was in love with you and you said nothing to me."

Erik gave her a nervous smile. "My dear, aren't some things better left unsaid?"

OOOO

Erik stood in the back of the theater watching as rehearsals went along. It had been a couple of months since Bella had figured out that Christine loved him and luckily he had been able to keep her fears at bay and trust him enough to know that he had no desire to end things with her. His feelings had not changed for Christine however, but things had not gotten any better with her either.

They had kept up with the music lessons, but other than that their interaction was minuscule.

Even through all the awkwardness Erik could still say that their singing was magical. Even though she was mad at Erik, Christine still held so much passion in her voice when she sang for or with him. Maybe they were still magnificent together because they both had pent up energy and it was released while they sang. Erik wasn't really sure, but after every lesson was over Erik went and took a cold bath.

The opera would be opening in three weeks and Erik would have been the first to say that his excitement was at a record breaking high. He had known that his Don Juan Triumphant was pure genius, but this new masterpiece was…it was special. It was something so much more meaningful and that made the excitement of it more fun.

Christine was doing well in rehearsal; she was playing herself after all. Kale, the man that Erik had hired to play Raoul was also doing very well. Erik looked around the theater and smiled. _Its nice to have M. Reyer here_, Erik thought to himself. _It defiantly feels more like home. _

"Good day?" Raoul's voice asked as the man himself approached Erik.

Erik couldn't help but be surprised and it showed on his face.

"Better than most." Erik answered uncomfortably. He still was not used to Raoul being nice to him and for the last few weeks Raoul had been exceptionally pleasant towards Erik. It was not normal in any way.

"Good. That is really good." Raoul replied cheerfully.

"Raoul!" Christine's voice called to him from the stage.

Raoul looked back at Erik and grinned. 'Well, good day." He said and walked away with incredible speed.

Erik watched him walk away and couldn't help but become curious at the boy's funny behavior. He seemed happy…stupid happy. Silently walking in the direction he had seen Raoul wander off to, he followed behind the former love birds. Erik was thankful that his past as a ghost had now come in handy with him being able to follow Raoul and Christine, but this certain scenario hit a little too close to home. He remembered the last time he had followed the young couple.

Their interaction was what had sent him into a state of madness. Their "Secret Engagement", it made Erik's mind reel. But times had changed and Erik was different. Everything was different including the fact that Christine had openly admitted to everyone that she loved Erik.

He saw that they had walked all the way to Christine's dressing room and both of them had ridiculous smiles covering their faces.

"So will you meet me for dinner again?" Raoul asked.

_Again?_ Erik thought to himself.

"Yes, just don't keep me waiting this time." She giggled as she looked into Raoul's eyes.

"Never again." He told her as he leaned down towards her face.

Erik could feel his heart sink as he watched Christine lean in towards Raoul to have their lips meet. Erik couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu. This couldn't be happening to him again. After everything he had heard come out of Christine's mouth, her words of love. It was all nothing to him now. He was in the same exact spot he had been in almost six years prior. He wouldn't even deny the fact that his heart was burning with the most intense feeling of jealousy he'd ever felt.

This wasn't happening to him again and he would be sure of it.

OOOO

Christine smiled as she thought about Raoul as she walked into her dressing room. The last few months he had been there when she had needed him. Giving up Erik had proved to be a good thing. She had more time to spend with Chloe Ange and with Raoul there she saw what it was like to be a family. She knew that she still loved Erik, but she suddenly was feeling loved and wanted again. If Erik didn't want her then she would be with someone who did.

"Nice night?" Meg asked Christine.

"Yes, very nice indeed." Christine responded wistfully before suddenly realizing that Meg was in her dressing room. Looking over at her best friend Christine smiled in shock. "Wait! What are you doing in here?"

"Erik is busy talking with maman." Meg said looking incredibly tired as she sprawled out over the couch Christine had in her dressing room.

"What?" Christine asked surprised.

"Yes, about an hour ago Erik came to maman's and my room. He looked very mad about something. It was the same look he had at the Masquerade, the one back home in Paris. That mad yet hurt look. It was creepy. He asked if he could have a word with maman. Then she kicked me out and told me to come here." Meg explained. "You don't mind do you?" Meg asked raising her head to look at her friend.

"Of course not, Meg." Christine told her.

Christine went and sat in front of her vanity. Silently taking her earrings off, her mind began to wonder what had caused Erik to be so upset. What if he had found out about her relationship with Raoul? _What would he do then_, Christine asked herself.

Christine shook her head of such ridiculous thoughts. Erik wasn't her husband or her boyfriend. She certainly didn't need to ask his permission to do what she pleased. Christine decided she was going to stick to her guns; Erik couldn't and wouldn't rule her life.

O&O&OO

Erik angrily paced back and forth through his music room. Christine would be there in a few moments and he wasn't sure what he would say to her. He had gone to talk to Antoinette the night before and she had confirmed the Vicomte's and Christine's relationship. Erik was surprised at how badly the realization hurt him. He could feel the pangs of jealousy throb through every part of his body. It was a type of pain he had never felt before.

Something that was beginning to cause him some uneasiness was his state of mind. He could feel the cloak of madness sweep over him and as much as he hated thinking it he couldn't help but think that if he was a true madman, why deny his fate? But he knew he couldn't do that. The last time he had succumbed to these feelings of craziness he had ended up losing so much more than he had intended to.

He kept pacing when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Erik said.

Christine came in to the room very blatantly avoiding eye contact with Erik. She knew he knew about her little secret.

"So lovely to see you today, Mademoiselle Daae." Erik said sweetly, but his voice was laced with an underlying tone.

"Shall we begin?" Christine asked just wanting to get the lesson out of the way.

"Oh my dear…it has already begun." Erik hissed.

Christine looked up at Erik and felt herself cower away from him. That look…it was the look of madness and she had seen it in Erik's eyes many times before. Christine suddenly realized that she was the switch to it all. She was the one who could awaken such feelings and thoughts.

"What is wrong with you?" Christine asked in a shaky voice.

"Nothing my dear. Nothing is ever wrong with poor, pitiful Erik." He replied.

Erik could see the fear in her eyes. She had always been frightened of him when he got like this. Years ago when she would leave him after an episode like such he would go and cry like a baby at his immaturity.

"You know don't you?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

"Know what?" Erik asked playing innocent.

"Stop playing this game with me Erik!" Christine cried out at him.

"Why? Is it exhausting?" he quipped back at her. "Its much like your games, is it not?"

"I play no games." She said in a low, angry voice.

The words she had spoken had caused some sort of repressed rage to waken inside him. Seeing red, Erik picked up a glass figurine that had been sitting upon a small coffee table and hurled it across the room. He hardly noticed Christine's cry of protest.

"Erik!"

"Tell me why!" He yelled at her. "After all the pain you have put me through, after all the bull shit you have said about you loving me, why are you with him again. It makes no sense. I shouldn't have believed you when you said you loved me."

Christine could feel the tears spill over, but she was mad enough to fight back. Shooting daggers at Erik with her eyes, Christine began.

"Do NOT presume to tell me my feelings. You don't and will never understand what I feel about you." Christine hissed at him.

"Then tell me why you are with him." Erik asked in a low voice, his breathing was labored.

"Because you won't be with me!" Christine shrieked. "You have cast me aside. What was I to do, Erik?" Watch you go off and marry Bella? I am so sorry if I don't have enough strength to stay alone the rest of my life."

"Look at you." Erik said. "And you wonder why I won't be with you. It's because you are still with him. He was the reason my trust in you was shattered and here you are doing it all over again. My heart is not that open to have you keep breaking it."

Christine took a deep breath; the sobs were now starting to take over her small frame. "I love you Erik, with every single fiber of my being. I have said it more that enough times. I love you and only you, but you don't love me any more. Yet you still won't let me go. So please, tell me what to do. What will make you happy? I can't keep doing this any more." She said, pleading with him to stop her pain.

Erik looked at her and felt shame over take his body. He didn't know what to do. He was so mad at her, yet he knew he had no right to be. He had made it clear that he didn't want her, but he did love her. He had always and would always love her, but she didn't know that.

"Erik, please just tell me once and for all, what the hell do you want from me?"

He looked into her tear streaked face and felt himself melt. She wanted all or nothing, there was no negotiating this. Erik, forgetting his sanity, walked over to her and crushed his lips to hers. At first she had wanted to fight him, but feeling closeness like she hadn't ever felt, she let her body mold against his.

Her kiss was like it had once been, sweet and welcoming. Erik could feel the passion that lied between the two of them radiate all around them. Erik pulled away to see tears still falling down her face, but she looked shocked.

"I love you." He said. "I always have. God Christine, I want you so badly."

Smiling at last, Christine leaned up and gave Erik another passionate kiss. Erik kissed back with as much fierceness at Christine was giving off. He didn't know where this was leading to, but he knew that where ever it was it was somewhere they were both daring enough to venture.

**If you think this is the end, its not. Please review.**


	19. A Look At Whats To Come

**Well… I should start by saying that I am really sorry for taking forever and a day to update. You have no idea how hard its been with school and stuff to get enough time to write. But I told you guy before that I never abandon a story and here it is. I hope that yall like this chapter and please review cause I haven't gotten any in so long that I would really like some telling me whether you like it or not.**

**Stephanie Lynn**

Ch. 19

Erik had not completely understood what had happened, how things had so drastically taken a turn for the better. One minuet they were arguing about God only knows what, the next minuet they were kissing. He was beside himself with joy. She felt so perfect in his arms, like she had been made to occupy the space that went unfilled. It was the same with his heart; she had been born to fill the gaps that his past had created, that the people of his past created.

She was his salvation, her kiss was his salvation.

He had known that he wanted, then and there, to be with her. He wanted to be one with her and finally fill the void that had long gone unnourished, but he knew he couldn't.

He would not take advantage of the situation, no matter how badly he wanted to. Their emotions were running on overdrive and he understood that. Even though there was a hazy fog clouding his judgment, he still knew better. He wouldn't take advantage of her.

"We need to stop." He told her pulling away from her perfectly plumped lips.

Christine looked up at him in shock. She had dreamed about being with Erik so many times that she couldn't imagine not being with him. She couldn't believe he was actually suggesting that of them. The truth was that she had dreamt that it was him making love to her every time she was paid to sleep with completely random men. She dreamt that it was his lips, his hands, and his body that was touching her and caressing her to a state of nirvana. Erik was the man she wanted inside her. Forever and for always.

"No!" She said adamantly. "You want me and I want you. Tonight is the night when we become one. Don't ruin it with thinking." She replied as she moved her hands down to his pants.

Erik smiled at her comment and her forwardness. He hadn't expected it, but far be it for him to say no.

OO

"That felt good." Christine said giddily as she laid in Erik's bed. Their limbs entwined with each others.

Erik couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, it did."

"What does this mean? Where does this leave us?" She said rolling onto her side to look him in the face. In the heat of the moment, she had removed his mask. She had wanted to make love to him and only him. "I don't know if I can give you up anymore. Not after this. I think you sealed you fate tonight."

Erik smiled at her. "It seems I have. I guess there is no getting rid of you now."

She laughed at his humor. "I am used goods now, Erik." She told him sadly although she knew the statement was ridiculous. She had been used goods for a long time before then, but she knew that Erik didn't care about such things. "If you don't want me, then who will."

"Raoul will always want you." Erik suddenly said.

"But I don't want him." Christine told him, angry at him for bringing him up. "Why do you do this? You just made love to me, Erik. And now you are pushing me away again."

"Christine-" Erik began.

"NO!" Christine screamed as she raced from the bed to get dressed. "I told you I loved you, I have now given you my body, and I gave you my heart. I have nothing left. I give all this to you and what do you do? You ruin it." She cried as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"I am sorry." Erik replied. He didn't know why he did it, but he couldn't stop himself.

Christine looked up at him as she grabbed the rest of her belongings. "Erik, sorry is not enough. Not any more."

OO

Christine felt like crying.

She loved Erik with all her heart, but she was hurt beyond belief. She didn't regret what had happened with them because in truth, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. No, she was just disappointed. In Erik? Yes… but mostly at herself. She was foolish to think that Erik would change his mind about the status of their relationship so quickly. He was a man after all. An untrusting one at that.

_But you are now his whore_, her mind mocked.

Christine tried as best she could to ignore the voice in her head. She knew that Erik was the one for her. Just like she was the one for him. He just needed to see that truth for himself. Christine trusted in her instinct that he would eventually come back to her.

With the show nearing so quickly, Christine had decided that continuing lessons with Erik would be smart. He was the person who had loved and nurtured her voice and it proved that he still was the only one who she could sing for. As much as she hated it, their lessons always led to something more. She couldn't help it, she craved his touch.

"Christine!" A voice called out to her, breaking through her thoughts.

She turned to see M. Reyer calling out her name. He was obviously trying to get her attention. He had been a little annoyed with Christine though out the day. She had been a bit more than distracted.

"I'm sorry?" Christine said, confused as to what was going on.

M. Reyer smiled at her tightly. "Don't apologize. Just sing." He commanded.

Christine rose from her seat and made her way up to the center of the stage. She felt her heart tighten when she heard the music start. Point of No Return. Because Erik was never at rehearsals they always played through his parts. She closed her eyes and imagined the one time they performed this song together.

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make believe are at an end_

She could still hear him so clearly.

_Past the thought of if or when_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend _

_What raging fires shall flood the soul_

_What rich desire unlocks it door_

_What sweet seduction lies before us_

There it was again, she thought. His voice was flowing into her ears loud and steady. Why was she hearing his voice so clearly? She opened her eyes and felt her blood run cold. He was standing before her, singing! Christine couldn't help but feel the urge to kill him where he stood. He had a mischievous look in his eyes. He was taunting her, messing with her mind like he had so many years ago. Erik knew exactly what he was doing. Again, she wanted to kill him.

Erik walked over and grabbed her and brought her body to his. Christine could feel his breath on her neck. This was their memory. This was how she remembered him, singing his heart out to her and all she could remember was walking away from him in the end.

_You have brought me_

_To that moment where words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears into silence_

_Silence_

She pulled her body away from him; as good as his body felt against hers, she was still angry at him. She needed him to see that, but all her anger was washed away when she locked eyes with him. The fire was alive and glowing in his green orbs. Christine couldn't help but think, _this is how we're supposed to be_. Deciding to put her anger away for the moment, she started acting out the song exactly like she had performed it five and a half years prior. As they climbed the set higher and higher Christine felt her senses flee and soon she was locked in Erik's embrace. She knew what was coming at it made her want to cry. He started to sing those God awful words.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude_

_Say you'll want me with you, here beside you_

_Christine... that's all I ask of yo-_

The thought had just occurred to Christine that she was going to have to pull off Erik's mask. It was a thought that jolted Christine to her core. She didn't know if she was strong enough to do that again. As the music kept on playing, she looked out to see that everyone on stage and in the audience was gazing in awe of them.

"Bella!" Erik whispered.

Christine looked out to see Bella sitting in the center of the first row. Her eyes held so much anger and anguish. It was unnerving. She glanced over at Erik, just waiting to see what he was going to do. He snapped out of his trance and looked over at Christine in surprise, as if he had forgotten she was there.

"Christine!" He called to her when he saw her turn and run away. She had tried to resist the urge to run, but she couldn't. She had to get away.


	20. The Hardest Thing and the Right Thing

Ch. 20

Erik had only just walked into the theater when he heard the music start and Lord help him.

He needed to sing with her.

He needed to feel comforted on some level and the only things that had ever comforted him were music and Christine's voice. He couldn't describe the excitement and passion that sizzled in his blood when he saw her face light with shock and worry. He was going to enjoy this if only for the time being.

The last couple of weeks had been Heaven and Hell for him.

Heaven was every moment spent lying in her arms, but Hell… Hell was every moment not in her presence. And now he was singing with her. He suddenly felt like he was ascending back up to Heaven, back up to where only his angel could take him. to a place that was good.

He knew that deep within his soul; beneath all the scared layers that he contained that he was a good person. He just didn't think God would ever want to look that deep; he probably didn't have that sort of time. He knew that it was easier to just assume that he was the demon that people knew him to be and when the day that he would be rejected from the gates of Heaven came, well… it wouldn't be a surprise.

At least he could say that he had actually loved an angel and that that angel loved him back. Christine was truly an angel in his eyes.

Erik loved that they moved and sang like they had the night of Don Juan. He loved that she remembered. Every move that he made she matched and every note he sang she complied. He knew they were the perfect fit. Then he had to sing those ungodly words.

_Say you'll love me…_

As his voice died in his throat he could hear the applause from the audience. Erik looked at Christine as she looked out at their audience. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She made the very breath within his breast die and she made his heart twist with incomprehensible longing. Without a doubt he loved this woman more than she would probably ever know.

Words would never express what his heart felt.

Smiling he turned to look and see what she was viewing when he suddenly caught eyes with Bella.

He felt the inside of his chest tighten. "Bella!" He whispered.

She looked so angry, but Erik couldn't imagine why. Then he remembered Christine, her eyes expressed all the pain he had caused her. There was so much pain.

"Christine!" Erik called after her in a tiny voice. His heart broke as he watched her run away, but God help him for he couldn't go after her.

It seemed that he just couldn't do anything right anymore.

OO

"I just don't comprehend why you are as upset as you are." Erik said irritated as he strode along the lobby to his office with Bella nipping at his heels.

Bella huffed as she walked alongside Erik. She had felt an unbelievable amount of jealously when she saw Erik singing with Christine. It was something she knew she could never do. She would never capture Erik's heart with music if she could capture his heart altogether. It was just one more aspect of his life that she would never come to be apart of. "Erik! You know that I am uncomfortable with you around her." Bella told him.

Erik kept walking, thankful that she was to his right. She wouldn't see the blush that had covered the left side of his face. He couldn't help but feel guilty with himself. Bella in all reality had every reason not to trust him. He had been unfaithful many times over and he never regretted each sinful act. He knew that she did not deserve any of the things he was doing to her, but he couldn't stop.

He couldn't let her go even though he didn't really see his future with her in it. He wasn't bored with Bella, although their relationship was not physical like Christine's and his, but he knew that his heart just didn't belong to her. Her heart didn't belong to him either.

"Bella, the opera begins in one week. I am going to have to go to some of the rehearsals and that means that I will be singing Christine." Erik replied hoping that that would end their conversation.

His hopes fell short.

"But why did you have to put that song in there? It is very vulgar, you know." Bella said in a huff. "Very indecent."

Erik laughed at her comment. "My dear, many of the things you do are considered indecent." He told her. Scooping her close to his body with a free arm, he gave her a reassuring hung and smiled. "Bella, it is only an opera."

"Maybe to you it is." She mumbled sadly to herself.

Erik remained silent not really sure what to do. He knew she was upset, but he didn't know how to fix the situation. Part of him didn't even care. Looking at her occupy herself with something in his office he decided to duck out quietly. He knew that he needed to fix his little problem with Christine.

If that was even possible.

OO

Christine stared at the bottle of champagne in front of her. _It would be easy enough to drink away my problems_, she thought to herself. Shaking the idea out of her mind she stood up and looked around her dressing room. She needed something to take her mind off of… everything.

Raoul had come to check on her after he had seen her run off stage. He wanted to know if she was okay and if she needed anything. Appreciating his kindness Christine had almost asked him to marry her. Yet her heart knew better, she couldn't have married him even if she wanted to.

It was then that she heard a knock at the door. Her brow strewed with confusion. Who could that be? Maybe Raoul had forgotten to tell her something. Maybe it had to do with Chloe Ange. With the idea that something could have happened to her baby, she rushed over and quickly pulled the door open.

She was both relived and disappointed to find Erik standing there. Not caring what he had to say Christine tried to slam the door closed, but with his quick reflexes he slid past her leaving her feeling ridiculous.

She turned to yell at him, but the look in his eyes said that it was something that he didn't need at the moment. Erik wanted only for her to hear him out. He had been a bastard to her lately and he just needed to talk.

"What is it that you want Erik?" Christine asked sadly. There was no other word to describe what she had been feeling for the last five years. Sadness. It was a word that had described most of her life.

Erik opened his mouth but closed it. He seemed to be at a loss for words. "I am sorry." He finally said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Christine glared at him. "I know that a simple I am sorry wont heal all the wounds I have inflicted upon you, but I do want you to know first and foremost that I really am sorry."

Christine nodded in silence. Walking away she made her way over to her vanity and located her jewelry box. Opening a little chamber within the box held the two of the three most precious gifts she had ever received. One was Raoul's engagement ring and the other was Erik's gold ring. Holding the gold band within her palm she felt a tear fall down her check. Turning to face him she walked back to him and gently placed the ring in the center of his palm.

"I think it is time that I return this to you." Christine said as she watched his eyes weld up with tears. She could feel her own about to fall. "I just can't keep letting you hurt me. You were the one that was supposed to take care of me. My guide and guardian. Do you remember? Now all I am is your whore! I love you. I love the way you think, the way you sing, the way you feel. I love your heart. But I need to love myself more. I need to love myself so I can love my daughter. I told you it was all or nothing. Game over, Erik. I am done."

Not allowing him time to answer Christine turned and walked out the door and for the first time in so long, she didn't care what Erik would do. She didn't care what he would think; all she thought about was going home to see her baby. Her angel. She had left, leaving a strong, confident man fall to his knees crying.


	21. Before the Show Begins

**A/N An update. Can you believe it. I am sorry to all of you who have been waiting for a new chapter. I have been sick, I had surgery and now I have a cold. Its been a crazy month. I hope you enjoy and please review so I can tell if you like it.**

**Thanks so much,**

**Stephanie Lynn**

Ch. 21

Erik felt his heart constrict. He had been floored at Christine's action. That ring had meant so many things to him. He had actually forgotten that she still had it, but he remembered how happy he had been when she had accepted it. Erik, at the time, felt like he had an actual future because she had accepted the only tangible token of his love for her.

It was an actual chance at normalcy.

Even if things hadn't worked out, it hurt him that she had given the ring back. That ring symbolized something greater than just a commitment to being with him. It meant that no matter what events took place, she would just simply love him. That Christine's heart would always be tied together with his. That was what the ring meant to him.

"You look upset. Whatever is the matter?" Nadir's chirpy voice called out to Erik.

Erik would have normally lied and said that nothing was bothering him, but he couldn't do that. Not today. Today he let the tears fall freely down his cheeks. Nadir looked over at him in shock. Erik was composed…all the time. He was quite unsure how to approach his good friend.

"Erik? What happened?" Nadir asked softly moving to sit next to Erik.

Erik wiped away a few of the tears that had escaped his eyes. How should he start? Should he say that he was born in this corpse for a body and from then on it all became a living nightmare? That he had been abused and misused his whole life and the one time he had found love it had ended badly.

"She ended things. I think this time it's for good." Erik whispered to Nadir completely distraught at the idea.

No, things could not be over with them. Christine was his, she always had been. He had messed up many times before, but he never really thought that she would actually step back and let things die. As sad as it sounded, Erik had always figured that Christine would crawl to him when he said to. He didn't think she would ever have the nerve to go on without him. Maybe he wanted to believe that she needed him to function. Maybe he wanted to believe that because the sad fact was that he needed her to function.

Nadir looked at Erik in confusion. Christine had ended things? "What's been going on, Erik? You are dating Bella."

Erik grabbed his hair in frustration. "I know all this Nadir. I know that I am dating Bella, but I have been seeing Christine behind her back. God, I love her Nadir!" Erik shouted.

Nadir looked at his pained friend in confusion. "Who, Erik? Who do you love?"

"Christine!" Erik cried out in frustration. He got up and began to pace. He couldn't think about what he should do.

"But you are dating Bella." Nadir reminded him cautiously.

Erik ran his hand over his face. "I know." He said feeling guilty about his past betrayals. "That is what makes thing so much harder."

"You truly are an idiot. For the genius that you are, you can sure be dense." Nadir told him boldly.

Had the look Erik gave Nadir been poison, it would have killed in an instant. Erik knew all his flaws, but he wasn't too fond of having people point them out. "Excuse me?"

"You always do this. You take advantage of situations and then when things start to go bad, you freak out and get that crazy look in your eyes. You start feeling sorry for yourself and you just become, well the word is, unbearable." Nadir admitted.

"Well you needn't worry. I know what I am going to do about it all." Erik replied evenly.

"Make the right decision, Erik. I would try like hell to do the right thing."

OOOO

Christine stared at herself in the mirror. She had just been so happy and now she was feeling low. Chloe-Ange had come by to wish her good luck with her show tonight. Raoul had brought her by hoping it would cheer her up. He had been right; it had made her feel better, but only for the time she was there.

She knew she shouldn't have been upset with the decision she made, but she was. Her heart was still reeling for him. She loved him and knew it would be a while before she would feel better.

But for tonight she would forget all her problems and go and perform. Tonight she would go and sing her heart out and leave all her troubles behind. At least for the time being.

OOOO

"Erik! I came to wish you god luck." Bella's voice called out to him from his office door. She was absolutely thrilled about watching Erik perform tonight. She wanted to see him in all of his grandeur.

Erik smiled and suddenly felt guilty. "Thank you my dear." Erik replied as he motioned for her to come over to him. "Sit. I have something I should tell you."

Bella felt a pang of fear rise in her gut. "What is it?"

"Just sit, please." Erik replied. He wanted this to just be over with. He didn't want to lie about anything anymore.

"Okay…but what is it?" Bella persisted.

"I love you." He said simply. "You are the only person that has ever loved me by choice. You mean so much to me. I want you to know that." He had to have her know that.

"Oh Erik! I love you too." Bella sang. She had been waiting for this moment for so long and it felt wonderful. She loved Erik and the look in his eyes said he truly loved her too.

"But," Erik said. "There is someone else who has stolen my heart."

"Christine." Bella said as the tears welled up in her eyes. As much as she wanted to believe Erik was all hers, she knew he wasn't. He loved her, but she knew he loved Christine.

"I have loved her for so long and I can't be with you when my heart belongs to her. I do love you, but I love her too."

Bella nodded as the tears fell down her face. "There is no changing your mind." She cried. She knew that Erik was a man of many convictions and she knew that if he didn't want to be with her, he wouldn't.

"Believe me, I have tried to, many times, but I love her. She is my life, my heart, my everything. She is the one." Erik confessed as he smiled at the thought of Christine. She really was the one.

"Well then I guess all I can do is wish you the best." Bella told him. She smiled at him through her tears and gave him a quick hug. She stood up and made her way to the door, but turned back around and looked him square in the eye. "Be good to her Erik."

"Thank you Bella. For everything." Erik told her smiling.

She smiled back and walked out of the room.

000

It was only a couple minuets till the show was scheduled to start. Erik watched everyone run around in their craziness. He wasn't supposed to be on until later into the show. He glanced back at the stage in awe. This was it. His life, his story was about to be told to the world.

"Good luck tonight Erik." Christine's voice called from behind him. Erik turned around and felt his insides turn. It was like a trip back in time. She was dressed in that slave girl costume that had been assigned to her more than five years ago for the production of _Hannibal_. She looked exactly like she had when she was sixteen.

Her hair was pulled back containing her beautiful curls. He had always preferred them wild and out of control. There was also something else that was tugging at him. She looked…innocent. She looked like the innocent sixteen year old she had at one point in time been. He had loved that Christine. She had been sweet and easy to control. She had looked up to Erik in awe, but he found that as much as he had loved that Christine he loved this non-innocent one more. He loved that she was just as flawed as he was, but she accepted her flaws whereas he never could.

"I hope it all works out like you planned." She told him.

Erik smiled at her and ran his finger down her cheek. "It will."


	22. The Power to Give

**Four months! I cant believe it has been so long. I am truly sorry and hope that I will be updating more often because this story is actually almost over. I am not too happy with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think about it all.**

**Love always, **

**Lynn **

Ch. 22

Christine stared out at the audience. It was an overwhelming feeling knowing that hundreds of people were watching your every move. Knowing you had the option to give the people anything you wanted, it was something that gave Christine a sense of power. It was the feeling Erik had described to her so many times back in Paris. _I've never really had power over my life_, she mused.

Everything in her life had been forced upon her, everything! Erik's love for her, Raoul's love for her, and motherhood. She loved Chloe Ange, but even that had been forced upon her. She had never decided which of those thing she wanted, which man she wanted more. Raoul had ultimately decided for her and her letting him choose for her had made her realize that she wanted Erik. It made her realize her dream of being with him and performing for him. Her dream of sharing a life with him.

Now here she was performing in his opera.

The show had started off without a hitch which was a good thing for everyone. She took note on how bittersweet all of this was, acting out all her old memories. It had also amazed her that Erik had found someone who sounded exactly as La Carlotta had. She was indeed an earful. It was amazing to hear her sing _Think of Me_, how it brought all the familiar feelings back into Christine's mind. She could still see all the faces that were in the theater that day. Every single one was still so distinctive.

Christine, breaking out of her trance, remembered that she was onstage and looked over at Erik. He was getting ready to sing her _Music of the Night_. She knew that she was nervous about it. Christine remembered exactly how she had felt that night. Confused at what was really happening, intrigued by the man in the mask, and thankful that the voice that sounded so heavenly and given her so much guidance was actually real. Things had drastically changed from that night so many years ago.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses…_

Christine couldn't take her eyes off Erik. He was so beautiful when he sang. His passion and love for performing radiated off every single inch of his body. It made her tremble with excitement. His voice filled the theater as he sang each word perfectly.

She listened with delight!

Erik thrived off of what his voice did to her. It was a gift that he had always used to his advantage. He liked to think that his voice was the reason she had fallen in love with him. He relished every touch that took place between them onstage. Even if no one knew of his love for Christine, it was still liberating to display his affection for her so openly.

Erik's voice consumed her whole and she was once again the sixteen year old girl of the past. Innocent and unsure… that was how she felt although she knew she was no longer those two things, but he kept singing and she kept feeling. His voice could do that to her. Christine could feel a tear escape her eye when Erik caught her and carried her to the bed to lay her down. She would have given anything to be able to stay there, but she knew she could not do that.

The show had to go on.

OOOO

Number after number and still everything had gone smoothly. It was amazing that nothing horrible had happened…yet. No wrong notes sang, no dance moves gone array, and no emotions getting in the way of the job. They had all performed terrifically. The end of the show was looming and Christine would have to hear Erik sing her those heart wrenching words that he had sung to her on the way down to his lair. She had never felt so much despair in her whole life than she had when he had confessed so much to her that night.

_Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!_

_Down we plunge to the shadows of my mind!_

_Down that path into darkness deep as hell!_

Erik had been prepared take the mask off, but it still had been an unnerving feeling altogether. The audience's screams were never something he could get used to. He had been so terrified that night, Christine unmasking him had ultimately unraveled facade. Her revealing who he really was had revealed that he was no more than a man… a coward. It hurt him to think that he was still a coward.

Christine remembered being completely terrified that Erik had dragged her along like a limp doll. He had pulled her along, twisting and turning through the maze that was his world. It had been at that moment that she realized that he had come to make that place his prison.

_Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?!_

_Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!_

Christine had not been frightened of Erik's face as it was ablaze with fury and embarrassment; she had long before then overcome her fear of the horror that was his face. It was horrible, but she had never realized what a paralyzing fear his disfigurement had been for him. His eyes had been frantic and as she looked at Erik right then, she could see the same emotions running through him as he sang to her onstage. Their unruly nature scared her. Erik had never understood how she had overcome her disgust with his face. He knew he never would.

She had been scared for him that night. Scared that he would never escape the blackness of his mind. It was true that Erik had committed crime after crime, but she had always believed in her heart that he never deserved a life destined to be alone. By the time they had reached Erik's lair it had not taken much of a fight to get Christine to change into the wedding gown he had created for her. She needed any excuse to just leave the room.

_Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?_

_Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?_

She pounced at him as she emerged from her room. Christine had been so angry that he had taken things to such an extreme level that she wanted to hurt him. She wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her.

_That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me_

_The joys of the flesh…this face – the infection which poisons our love_

_This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing… a mask, my _

_First unfeeling scrap of clothing_

Christine had not wanted the tears to fall, but she couldn't help herself. His words had stung her heart to the very core. Why did his life have to have nothing but pain filled experiences? Erik looked at her and his anger returned at the sight of her tears. She was not supposed to be in pain, she was the beautiful diva that had received everything she had ever dreamed of. Christine did not know pain like his and it angered him to see her act as if she had actually experienced pain like his. Even though she had had some misfortunes, she could at least say that she had been loved in her short lifetime.

_Pity comes too late, turn around and face your fate _

_An eternity of THIS before your eyes_

She felt her lip tremble as he said those words. This was not how it was supposed to be. She was crying so hard that she gasped for air as she took the veil that was atop her head and threw it to the floor. Erik's eyes filled with tears at her actions. Beneath his disheveled self and his raging words was a pathetic, desperate man. He needed her to love him and he couldn't help but think about how stupid he had been in the past weeks. She had stood before him and told him she loved him. And he had ignored it.

_This haunted face holds no horror for me now…_

_It's in your soul that the true distortion lies_

As much as Christine loved him, Erik was damaged beyond repair. She could have spent a thousand happiness filled years with him and it still would not undo half the horrors that were done to him. His face had nothing to do with it and she, at the time, needed him to know that. Christine glanced into his eyes and could see all the emotions that were still buried beneath his heart. Erik had changed, but he was still the same man at the very core.

By the time Raoul had come Christine had been relieved. She was happy that he was still alive but then she realized that his life had been in even more danger with his arrival. It had not shocked her when she saw Erik tie Raoul up to the gate. That was to be expected. Erik was no longer in his right mind.

_So do you end your days with me or do you send him to his grave?_

_Why make her lie to you to save me?_

Listening to Erik and the actor who was playing Raoul sing was truly overwhelming. Christine had felt like fainting, but she knew she couldn't do that. The sheer magnitude of the emotion had caused her to feel like she was reliving everything. She knew there were hundreds of people watching her, but Christine couldn't shake the feeling that she was back in Paris underneath the opera.

"You deceived me… I gave you my mind blindly!" She had told him as she had realized his wickedness. Everything he had said and done was a lie. Everything was a lie to the very core except for the fact that he did love her.

"You try my patience. Make your choice!" Erik replied back to her. Christine looked at him with big confused water filled eyes and in that instant wanted to pounce on him. She wanted to hurt him; she wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her.

Christine had, for those few minuets, truly hated Erik. She couldn't help the emotion from flowing through her veins; she had been deceived by him too many times. It wasn't fair of him to string her along and that was what he had been doing. She hated him for hurting her, she hated him for hurting himself, and she hated him for allowing her to hurt Raoul. It was a petty thing, but she couldn't help but blame Erik.

As much as she was lost in her thoughts, she could still feel her legs move closer to him. Reaching up to cover the space between him and her, she felt their lips touch. Erik pulled her close wanting to never let go. This was the woman he loved and he knew it. He parted her lips to allow his tongue to enter and was happy when Christine obliged. It was a kiss that had meant so much to her and she was reliving it.

_Christine I love you…_

So many things had been said that night and thinking back to what was said, Christine couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She had hurt the person she loved most. She had hurt him in the most horrible way and that was by leaving him. As she rode away on the makeshift gondola she glanced back to look to the man that gave her reason to take each and every breath.

Erik watched her ride off and felt his heart break. It was as if they had actually relived everything. He was spent and emotionally drained. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help but meet Christine's eyes. She would have done anything to take it all back and set it right. Erik could tell from the look in her eyes what she was feeling. He nodded at her, hoping that she would understand that he had forgiven her a long time ago. He couldn't hate her and he never had. Erik loved her and that was all there was to it.

And then the show was over.

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. Our Fighting Chance

**He is the next chapter. I feel so much better because this one hasn't taken me as long. Thank you to those who reviewed. I really appreciate reading what yall have to say. For those of you who read and don't review, I ask that you would because I enjoy getting yalls feedback. So here it is and thank you and please review!!!!!!!!!!**

**Stephanie Lynn**

Ch. 23

The roar of the audience's approval was overwhelming for Erik. He could not believe any of this. They had actually liked the show… his music, his life! After going through all the strife that cultivated his life, he finally felt accepted. He looked out into the audience to see the women's tear stained faces as they clapped with enthusiasm. It was a different feeling not being shunned because of his ugliness. He looked over at Christine as she took her bow. She had never looked so beautiful and he had never been more proud of her.

Christine smiled at the response the show was receiving. _A standing ovation_…_ the dream of every performer_, she mused. She couldn't help but feel proud of Erik as she took her bow and allowed the audience to appreciate her performance. As angry as she had been over the idea of Erik exploiting their past, she was actually proud that she could help tell their story. He had been right; their story was far too great not to share.

She looked up at Erik as he stood next to her. Christine had been surprised to find that he was already gazing at her. He smiled at her, his eyes telling her how proud he was of her. She smiled back showing that everything was going to be okay. For them being able to act out their pasts and make it out smiling showed a lot growth for both of them. They would be okay, even if they were not together.

Even though the thought broke her heart, Christine had decided that Erik was too important to her to not have him in her life.

As the cast took their final bow and the curtain closed, Christine took a deep breath and smiled. She was done for the night and happily welcomed the thought of climbing into the bed waiting for her at the home that she shared with Meg and Madam Giry. She was exhausted!

"Chrisitne!" Meg's excited voice yelled at the top of her lungs. "Oh Christine! You were so wonderful, just like you always have been!"

Christine laughed at her friend's excitement. Meg could be like a firecracker, the moment something excited her she was off and running. "Thank you so much Meg. You were superb also!" Christine replied with enthusiasm.

"Are you coming to the cast party? Oh you should, we would have a ball!" she told her.

"No, not tonight." Christine replied happily, she had actually never really liked cast parties. Everyone was drunk and rambunctious, that was typically not something Christine favored, it brought back memories that she would have rather forgotten.

"Oh… well, you shall be missed terribly." Meg told her sadly. "I have to go, but I will see you later."

Christine nodded at her friend, happy to see her so happy. "Bye, Meg. Have fun!"

Meg smiled. "I will!"

Watching Meg scurry off, Christine turned and made her way to her private dressing room. It was true that she was still considered a young girl, but she had been through more than anyone her age and because of that, it had caused her to prematurely age from within.

It was sad at how old she really felt.

Sitting at her vanity she gazed at herself in the mirror. Christine couldn't help but see the Christine of five years prior. Her face was still as smooth and tight as it had been back in Paris. The long chestnut curls that fell past her breasts, bright sparkling blue eyes, snow white skin, and full luscious lips… it had all remained the same. Even after giving birth, her body had bounced back to what it had been. She really did not look any different which was a complete contrast to how she felt inside. She didn't feel the same about anything anymore.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a few light taps on the door. Had she been thinking any harder she was sure she would not have heart them at all. Getting up from where she sat, Christine walked over to open the door to find Erik on the other side.

As they stood just looking at one another, it was difficult to find the words. They stared up into each others eyes; a vast amount of emotions flashed through their eyes. Christine had been fairly certain that she could see desire running through Erik's eyes, but she was also certain that her eyes mirrored his.

What she wouldn't give to…

"May I come in?" Erik finally broke the trance.

She nodded dumbly and moved aside to let Erik on through.

His movements were so graceful; it was as if he had floated on air inside the room rather than walk. Christine slowly shut the door and took a steadying breath. She turned to see a smiled across his face. As much as she wished she could, she couldn't bring herself to smile for him.

"You were absolutely beautiful tonight." Erik said softly as if it were a simple fact that everyone's brains should possess.

Christine nodded, not entirely sure how to responds. _Be honest_, her conscience mocked. "So were you. How did Bella enjoy it?" she forced herself to ask, for if she didn't remind herself of that girl then she would cease to exist for Christine and because Christine couldn't have Erik, she needed her to exist.

"I wouldn't know." Erik replied simply. "Hell, I'm not even sure she watched the performance."

Confusion splashed itself over Christine's face. He didn't know? Why would he not know? How could he not know? Bella was his girlfriend; she would have bet anything that she was the first person Erik would want to see after the curtain fell. "I do not understand, Erik." Christine admitted.

Erik inched his way closer to Christine, slowly so he wouldn't scare her. His stomach was alive with butterflies and he couldn't believe that here and now he would confess everything to her. Christine saw the look of pure happiness in Erik's eyes and felt herself wanting to take a step back from his step forward, but she made herself stand tall. She would not let him scare her.

"I ended things with Bella tonight! Before the show to be precise." Erik told her, the words dripping with excitement.

Christine couldn't help herself, she stepped back. That only made Erik frown. "Erik! Why did you do that?" Christine asked him harshly.

He could feel his heart fall into his stomach. _What the hell did you expect? For her to run into you arms and yell yippee!_, Erik's subconscious mimicked. He had to think fast. "I was living a lie, Christine."

She actually laughed at that. "What?"

He nodded. _Keep going_. "I am not going to lie to you. I did love Bella. Her love for me was something I had only ever dreamed about. To be loved without question. It was something you could never give me although Lord knows I wished time and time again that you could." Erik told her steadily.

His features remained very clam and confident. Christine on the other hand felt belittled and shamed. She was embarrassed when tears began to slide down her cheeks. "What the hell are you doing!?" She screamed at him. "Have you not made me suffer enough? Have I not been made sure that I regretted ever leaving you?! Why are you doing this to me!?"

He felt stupid; he was not supposed to be insulting her. He was supposed to be confessing his love for her. He felt his heart bleed as he watched Christine sink to the floor and land on her knees.

_Finish telling her_, his subconscious told him. "Although I loved her, I knew that I could never love her as I had loved… well, as I have loved you." Erik told her slowly. He just needed to finish saying what was left within his heart.

Christine felt the sobs take over her body. He couldn't be saying this, not after everything.

"I know that you have made mistakes and I certainly do not wish to punish you for them any longer, but I am the one who had made the greatest mistake. That was letting you give up on us. I love you. It is as simple at that. I love you and you love me. Maybe this time we can actually give our love a fighting chance." He pleaded with her.

Christine buried her face within her hands. Life was cruel. One would have thought that through everything she had gone through that she would have learned that, but she hadn't and nothing was so cruel as having love stare you in the face and then coldly reject you. No, nothing could compare to that type of pain.

As much as she wanted to face him, shoe couldn't. It was too hard for her, too much going back and forth between yes and no. Christine knew she wouldn't make a decision tonight.

"Leave me, Erik!" her voice yelled out to him through her hands.

"Christine, please don't send me away." Erik begged. He needed to know, he wanted to know that she would forever be his.

Suppressing the sobs that had presently taken over her small frame, she looked him dead in the eye. The anger that he saw there could have haunted him to the depths of Hell.

"Leave me!" She shouted at him once more.

This time, he knew better that to disobey.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. Forgetting the Guilt

**A/N To all my readers, this is just a filler chapter, but the end is soon upon us and I know exactly how its going to happen. I am very excited because it finally came to me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love,**

**Stephanie Lynn**

Ch. 24

It had been a month to the day and Erik still had not heard a thing from Christine. She would show up for rehearsals and shows and then after that she would disappear. She had made it a point to not spend anymore time than was absolutely necessary at the opera. She had even moved out of the Giry's town house.

Christine had literally made it impossible for Erik to find her.

Her dismissal of everything that had happened between them had started to seriously affect Erik. The truth of the matter was that he had started to go a bit mad and people had begun to notice. Everything set him off into raging fits where he would scream at anyone who crossed his path. His rants ranged from someone at rehearsal not hitting the right note or dance step to a passerby breathing too loud for his liking. It was beginning to make the members of the opera a bit nervous about coming to work. Nadir had become exceptionally worried for his friend's health, not to mention the health of many others.

Erik was a blistering inferno of ill feelings deep within himself. His emotions for Christine and their current situation were practically tearing him apart. He was slowly dying of love for her, love which she would not return. All the guilt for dragging things on as long as he had was starting to eat away at him. His eyes were bloodshot and the visible side of his face revealed a dark bag underneath that people assumed had a matching twin beneath the mask. His hair, which was always slicked back, was now always messy and greasy looking. His attire was still the same, but not put together with the elegance that normally accompanied Erik's persona.

He was a mess.

Nadir only hoped that no one would set off his temper enough to drive Erik to murder. He prayed to Allah for everyone's safety, especially Erik's. At this point he was not completely sure that Erik was above suicide. Not knowing what Erik was going to do actually scared him. He could not lose his best friend.

"Why must you always be here waiting for me?" Erik's tension filled voice rang out as he entered his office. He felt as if he was being watched like a small child and he did not like that one bit.

Nadir watched his friends take a seat at his desk before he started. "Erik, why must you be so angry with me. All I want to do is help you right now. I know that you are hurting."

Erik shot him a look of pure venom. Even though his eyes looked incredibly tired, Nadir did not miss the sinister glare that they conveyed. Erik was in a foul mood. "Do not spend your time pitying me. I don't need or want it. I am absolutely fine. Even though Christine won't talk to me let alone stay in the same room with me, well…it doesn't mean a thing to me. I am great." Erik retorted incredibly convincingly. If Nadir had not known Erik for as long as he had, he probably would have thought the man to be speaking the truth.

But Nadir knew better.

He couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's words. Erik's face grew red with anger, not to mention embarrassment, as he stared at Nadir. Had someone else been in the room, they would have more than likely been scared stupid by the look that Erik gave, but Nadir was past fearing for his life where Erik was concerned. He had never been able to harm him and even with the current misery Erik was stuck in, he knew Erik would never have the heart to murder his best friend.

"You are full of shit!" Nadir exclaimed. "Pardon my language, but you know that I know that that is not true. You are miserable and I know it. Erik, everybody knows it."

Erik cocked his head up at Nadir and studied him intently. Nadir smiled at his friend's intimidation tactic.

"You really should stop wasting your energy, Erik. You know that you don't scare me. You have had many times over the years to discard me if you really wanted me gone. You need me and you know it. You, my dear boy, are not above friendship." Nadir said reasoning with his friend. He wanted to help Erik make sense of everything by trying to get him to open up about what he was feeling. "Please Erik. Just talk to me."

It surprised Nadir when Erik let himself go and started bawling into his hands. His whole body shook with the weight of his burdens bearing down on him. He needed her now more than ever and it was now when she was the furthest away from him. He would do anything to get her back.

"I love her so much, Nadir. I can't go on without her and its killing me. I feel my heart break every day, more and more. I don't know what to do." Erik said though his tear stained eyes. "I feel like I am slowly dying."

Nadir shook his head at him in sorrow. He wouldn't say anything, but hearing Erik say the actual words scared him. Erik was the type who dove head first into his emotions. He had truly been surprised when Erik had not died in Paris after Christine left him those few years ago.

In the present, it seemed that Erik had really made a mess of things with Christine. The girl had made it abundantly clear that this time she was not going to be pushed around. She was doing an excellent job by proving it.

"I know that you are hurting, but there is nothing more you can do. You told her how you felt and I am not saying that she is through with things for good, but she obviously doesn't want to talk to you. At least right now she doesn't." He told Erik comfortingly. He knew it would be pointless to lie, so why even attempt to make one up? As bad off as he was, Erik needed to hear someone be truthful to him.

The silence that followed was thick with emotion. Erik's mind raced back and forth between everything that he had been thinking about the last month. The separation was killing him; that he was certain of, but if Christine needed space then he would give it to her. Although he knew that if too much more time passed between them that he would eventually seek his sought after bride out and finally settle their dispute. He would make her love him.

OOOO

Christine stared out her flat's window as she took in the wet, gloomy day that New York had to offer. It had literally rained everyday for the last…month! It was fitting that the weather fit her mood perfectly. Every day when she woke, it literally took all the strength in her tiny body to not run away from him. He was just so angry now and she knew that it was her fault. He was hurting beyond belief and he was making it painfully obvious to everyone, but she still couldn't make herself forget. Christine could not and would not forget the things he had done to her. Erik's emotions were freighting and she only hoped that though he was drowning in his pain that he would not harm anyone. She just prayed to God that he would not harm himself. There had been many times in the past month when she dreamt of going back to Paris, where everything was familiar. It had proved to be an even bigger challenge for her just to go to work.

Having to see Erik had defiantly proved to be excruciatingly hard.

Every morning before leaving, she would suddenly get sick to her stomach. Some days were worse than others, but she always felt the same nauseating whirl in the pit of her stomach. The stress of her pain was truly taking a toll on her body. At night she would dream about him. They were the worse kind of dreams; at least that was what Christine had thought. They were they type that felt so real that you actually believed them to be real only to be woken up and reminded of your true reality.

It was those dreams that made her feel the most sick. They were happy, that much she could tell. Erik would smile at her, his eyes displaying how much he cared for her and how happy he felt that she was finally back in his arms, and she would smile back at him. The feeling of completeness that he made her feel was so utterly exhilarating that it was hard for her to breathe. They would take each other in their warm embraces and suddenly a calm came over them both. It was in those dreams when Christine felt like she could truly forgive him for all he had done. Then she would wake up and remember…

She had not forgiven him yet. That was the real problem.

Her heart was just too bruised to let him back in. There was nothing she could tell herself that made the pain ease. Erik had pulled her along, not really thinking about what it was going to do to her. Christine hung her head low in shame; she knew that at one point in time that she had done the same thing to Erik. It was something she had never really forgiven herself for. Then when she found him again she had promised herself that she would not be afraid of loving him.

And she hadn't.

Christine had given her whole self to him and it had felt wonderful, not having to lie to him anymore. She thought that with being honest and open about her feelings for him that he would want her just as much as she wanted him, but instead it seemed that he was more content with stringing her along. Christine wiped away the tears that slid down her cheeks as she tried her best to keep what was left of her composure.

"Christine? Its time that you were off to work now." Raoul's voice called over to her from across the room.

She turned to look at him and gave him a tiny smile and nod. "Okay, I will be out in just a few minuets." She replied back softly.

Christine never bothered to hade her pain from Raoul. Not anymore. It just proved to be useless anyways for he could always tell when she was upset. Over their time together, Christine had come to realize just how much she appreciated him, mainly because he never held anything against her.

She had allowed him to save her. Time and time again. The damsel in distress; that was the part she always played. Helpless and needy, it was what everyone knew her to be.

Then he had chosen to marry her, to love her for the rest of his days, only for her later to realize her mistake. She changed her mind and ran off, only getting her self into more trouble than she could have ever dreamed possible. Even through all of those struggles and helpless hours, Raoul had never judged her. Not for loving Erik or passing her days in the bordello or being raped and ending up pregnant out of wedlock, never once. He had stepped up as a man by wanting to claim Chloe-Ange. He claimed her without wanting anything but their tiny baby's love in return. He had never expected her to marry him.

He had hoped, but never expected.

It was knowing this that made Christine feel horrible about her self.

**She is off to work now! Sorry if I left the chapter off in a weird spot, but it just felt like it was done right there. They next one shall be full of excitement!**

**Now…You know you want to review!!!**


	25. It's Now or Never

Ch. 25

"Erik! Stop sulking! Go to your rehearsal. I have to say that you, who is both the manager and director of this here opera house are doing a lousy job at both!" Nadir teased.

He knew humor was not going to work on his friend, but he was so tired of being understanding. Erik was a very trying person to communicate with and Nadir was so tired. So very tired.

Erik sat silently in his office chair; he was not sure whether or not he wanted to listen to his good friend. He did not want to talk to anyone really. All he wanted was to be left alone to sulk, but it seemed that Nadir would not let him be.

Nadir waited for Erik to say something while he glared at the back of Erik's chair with just an ounce of annoyance finally seeping its way into his being. _Stupid temperamental artist_, Nadir thought to himself.

"Erik, please just go. If anything you will get to look at her angelic face for a few hopeless hours." Nadir said with no effort. What was the point in trying anymore?

He was surprised when Erik stood up and smoothed out his disheveled shirt. "I think you are right." Erik simply stated.

"I am!" Nadir agreed, not too sure at what else could be said. He was not quite sure what made Erik snap.

Erik turned around and winced. "How bad do I look?" He asked not really wanting to hear the truth, but knowing it was not good.

Nadir glanced at his friend, trying to hide the smile that was appearing across his face. "I can not tell a lie. You look absolutely horrible, but I really don't think that that matters too much." He said quickly.

Erik nodded knowing that it really did not matter to him. He quickly walked out of the office on his way to the theater to see the only woman he would ever love.

0000

Christine stepped out of the carriage. She always felt nervous when she arrived at the opera house. Erik would probably be lurking somewhere around, somewhere she would not be able to see him. Although, she had not seen him for the last couple of weeks it still made her nervous knowing that he would be close.

She walked slowly knowing that at any moment he would pop out and try to make her see that she needed him. Christine was long past thinking she needed Erik to survive. She had been fine the last few years without him and if the truth were told, her life had not started going haywire until he had once again reappeared.

It was true…she was much better off without him, but she still loved him beyond all reason.

"Christine!" Meg practically screamed when she saw Christine walk though the double doors that led in to the theater.

Christine smiled at her best friend. "Meg?!" Christine replied, excited and confused by her friend's sudden out burst.

"I am so happy you are here." Meg said as she embraced Christine into a death grip hug.

"Why?" Christine asked.

"Because I have wonderful news!" Meg squealed. She looked absolutely radiant.

Christine had never seen her quite so happy in the many years she had known Meg.

"Well tell me, you seem incredibly excited." Christine told her, feeling Meg's enthusiasm seep into her own aura.

"Clark and I are engaged! Can you believe it? He asked me to marry him!" Meg shouted.

Christine looked at her friend with an incredulous expression. She had been so wrapped up in her own problems with Erik that she had not taken one moment to realize that Meg's relationship with Clark was going so well. She suddenly felt like a horrible friends. What kind of friend did not notice when her best friend had fallen in love. "Oh my! That is fantastic Meg. Oh, I am so, so, so happy for you!" Christine replied happily.

"Now all you need to do is get everything fixed with Erik and we can be engaged at the same time." Meg said casually, as if her idea was no big deal.

Christine felt her eyebrows crease in extreme frustration. She was happy for Meg, but with that kind of talk she could not guarantee that for too long. "Meg, things are not ever going to be okay with Erik and I." Christine told her with little hope in her voice. She was sick of hoping that things would work out perfectly. She had had to realize that her life was not a fairy tale.

There was no such thing as Prince Charming.

Meg just rolled her eyes and smiled sympathetically at Christine. "Oh, Christine. Stop being so dramatic. You love him and he loves you. That is all there is to it and despite what you may be thinking, love is enough to overcome anything." Meg said sternly. Christine had never heard Meg talk to anyone is such a manner. Meg shook her head sadly. "Have you seen Erik lately?" She asked.

Christine shook her head. She felt tears spring to her eyes. "No, why?" She asked dreading what Meg was about to tell her.

"Christine! He is doing horribly. He has not really eaten or bathed in quite a while. He is really suffering. Nadir and my mother have both been trying very hard to get him back to his somewhat normal self. It is as if he no longer has any motivation anymore. It is not good. I really think you should go and talk to him." Meg told her.

"I have nothing left to say to him." Christine replied.

"You need to forgive him. You need to forgive yourself. If you don't then you are just going to end up alone and bitter." Meg said with such pity in her eyes. It reminded Christine of the way she used to look at Erik. She did not like having her best friend look at her in such a way.

"I should go warm up." Christine said walking away. She was done listening.

"Really Christine, learn to let it all go." Meg called after Christine. It was probably useless, but someone had to say something. Right?

0000

Erik sat quietly watching people filter in to the theater buzzing with chatter and excitement. He just could not comprehend what anyone could possibly be smiling about. He was so utterly depressed. Losing the one you loved most tended to do that to him.

A part of him wondered how long it would take this time around for him to start feeling human again. How long would it be till he stopped missing her? The answer there was simple. He would never stop missing her, but he knew he could live without her. Erik had never wanted to, but the past proved that he could go on.

Soon though, his inner turmoil would be put at bay for he would once again look up at the face of his angel. His joy would be temporary if only for the duration of the rehearsal. After she left again, his pain would then take over and consume him whole.

Of that he was sure and he was no longer sure of much.

"Hello Erik!" Meg Giry chirped as she ran past him.

He could hardly nod at her as she ran past. Erik took note that she has an incredible ability to be happy. He smiled a little at her ability to spread the cheer. He had not met many people in life that could actually put a smile on his face. Then again, she was Antoinette Giry's daughter. They were both unique women.

Erik shifted restlessly in his seat, he could feel nerves wreck though his body. She had to be walking in at any moment. He was usually so calm, but it was not surprising that the very idea of seeing Christine made him fidget. Any moment now!

Christine took a deep breath and stepped though the double doors that lead to the stage. As hurt as she was, she hoped that Erik would be at rehearsal. He never was and although it relieved her, it upset her equally also. Did he not want to see her? Was he avoiding her because he was mad? If anyone was supposed to be mad it was most defiantly her. Erik had no right. She stood in the darkness scanning the seats just waiting.

Then their eyes met.

She was cloaked in darkness, but Christine knew that he could see her. His eyes were parallel to nothing else. Neither of them could look away. It was like some magnetic force binding their eyes to each other. Christine could feel her eyes well up with tears. Maybe it had been easier that he had not been around lately.

Erik could see a tear slide down her cheek. Maybe it had been better that he had been staying away. As much as he wanted to work things out, he did not want to cause her anymore pain. If seeing him only made her hurt more, then he would leave. He would leave her alone if only to give her some peace of mind. With as much courage as he possessed, he stood up and in a few quick strides; he covered the space that was between them.

He took in a deep breath before speaking. "I am sorry." He apologized.

Christine wiped away the tears that now covered her cheek. "For what, Erik? You have not done anything wrong." She said. Her voice was thick with grief.

"My being here is hurting you. You walk in and start crying. If it makes it easier for you then I will leave. I don't want you to deal with anymore pain over me." Erik said softly. His voice was a soft melody caressing her ears.

She nodded in understanding. "Erik, are you insane?" She replied. A microscopic smile played across her lips. Erik could only look at her with a confused expression. Christine took a deep breath to steady herself. "Don't you understand? You not being here is not going to cease my pain. I hurt all the time, with or without your presence."

Erik looked at her blankly. "Then I guess there is nothing left to talk about." Erik told her.

"I agree." Christine said giving her consensus. She looked up into his eyes and felt her heart sink. She loved him so much and yet, the love she felt for him was what was causing her to hurt so much. The pain of everything she could not say flooded through her.

"Are you sure that you are going to be okay? I truly do not want to cause you anymore discomfort." Erik whispered. The sight of her face was too much for him. He could not look upon her and just stand there. His heart was pushed into motion as was his body when he saw her. She made everything feel alive.

"I think I will be okay, Erik. I have been doing fine lately!" Christine cried with an edge in her voice. "I just feel that over time it should all be fine. We need to get used to being around each other, especially if we both want to continue working here. As hard as it is, I want to stay here. I can not imagine being anywhere else."

"I don't want you going anywhere else and I know you want to move on. After everything that has happened, I really do understand. The thing is Christine, I can't move on and more importantly, I don't want to move on." Erik replied with such emotion that Christine felt her stomach fill with butterflies.

Erik stepped forward and grabbed both her shoulders. "Christine, tell me you love me right now and we can start over. We can forget all the things in the past. I know you are mad, impossibly mad at me, but I know that eventually you will forgive me. You know you will." He told her, his eyes boring into hers. She felt like he could actually see straight through her.

"I do love you." Christine squeaked. The tears were now falling freely. "It is just so hard. I feel like my heart is bleeding and the wound just wont heal. It is nowhere close to healing. I don't know what could happen with us, I just – don't know. I am really sorry." Christine replied pulling away from him.

"Don't talk like this. I know you are just unsure right now and that is okay, but we can work on things together. We can be happy." Erik said trying to convince her.

"Happy? Erik, every time I am involved with you I am the farthest thing from happy." Christine replied.

Erik took a step back as if she had physically struck him. In fact, this hurt so much more than if she had physically struck him.

"I am sorry. Really, but I cant deal with this. I just cannot put myself at more risk. I have a daughter to think about. I need to really grow up and this time I am serious." Christine cried. "I need you to leave me alone."

"Do you honestly think that that will help you any?" Erik asked her as he pulled her body up against his. She didn't even try to fight him off. She just looked up in to his eyes. She looked so helpless. "I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Nothing could ever change that. Now, can you honestly tell me that seeing me everyday is not going to make forgetting things that much harder?"

"Erik I do-"

"No, Christine. You know I am right. If you wanted to make a clean break, if you really wanted me to leave you alone, then you would leave. Yet, you choose to remain here? Stuck in your pain. Why? Because you love me even if you refuse to admit it." He said desperately.

Christine could only look at him. There was nothing she could say. He had won. There was no use fighting with Erik. He was a man that truly always received what he wanted. She also would not argue with him for the simple fact that he was right.

She loved him and though she was hurting over him, she would not leave because she loved him.

Yet, she was still not ready.

"Erik, let me go or I shall scream." Christine hissed at him. This was not the time to do this.

Erik looked at her shocked. He stepped away from her with true pain in his eyes. He rested his hands on his hips as he hung his head low. He was not surprised that the tears were falling down his cheeks.

"I give up." He said softly. He said it with such finality.

Christine looked up in confusion. "What?"

He looked up at her with such sadness. "You heard me. I give up. I am not getting any younger and I know now more than ever what I want. If you can't grow up and give us what we both want, then I am done. I can't do this as much as you cant." Erik said with finality.

Christine stared at him speechless. Could she let him do this?

"Erik?" Christine squeaked.

"What? Are you going to say you now want to be with me because I am taking myself out of the picture?" Erik hissed at her. " We can not do this anymore. I realize this now."

Christine felt her stomach turn. She was going to be sick. The walls were closing in on her and she felt a cold sweat break on her forehead. It surprised her when she felt her legs running to the exit. She was running to get away, if only to stop the walls from closing in.

Erik watched her run. He couldn't believe he had just done that. Was he serious? Could he really say no to her? He had never thought it possible. The pain in her expression was full of pain. She had to still want him, why would she look so upset if she did not? Especially if she really believed that there was no future for them.

Erik felt his body stiffen. He had to go after her. If only to tell her that he did not mean it. That he would never give up on her, on them. He felt his body lurch forward and start after her. He would make it better.

He ran out into the lobby and saw the door swinging open. She was going to leave. He picked up his feet and ran through the door and saw Christine stepping off the sidewalk through the crowd on to the street.

"Christine wait! Where are you goi-" He stopped mid sentence.

He saw it coming at full speed through his side view. A carriage was racing straight ahead and it would most defiantly collide with Christine. He looked back at her as saw that she had stopped and was staring at him; completely oblivious to the danger she was in. He felt his body lunge forward and his heart stopped beating. The adrenaline that was flowing through his system had taken over. All that mattered was that he save her.

He was her protector, he always had been and nothing could change that.

Christine saw Erik run at her and felt her body fill with panic and terror. Something was seriously wrong. She glanced to the side of her and saw it coming, not five feet away. Christine closed her eyes as she waited for the blow that was sure to come. She felt Erik's hands grip around her arms as she suddenly felt herself being thrown into the air. Erik and Christine's bodies made hardly any contact as he threw her as far as he could so she would not be injured or worse.

The last thing Erik could remember hearing was Christine screaming his name at the top of her lungs.


	26. Pulling Through

bp3

**A/N Readers, I am so sorry I have taken so long to update. Here is the next chapter. Please review so that way I can know what you think. I am going to try really hard to get chapters out sooner to finish this story up. Let me know what you think. Thank you so much!**

**Stephanie Lynn**

Ch. 26

Christine felt like dying. Her mind was going over the accident for about the millionth time and if Erik did not wake up soon, she would forever feel guilty. Erik's accident had been her fault; she had rushed out of the opera like a petulant child. Christine had not liked what Erik had said to her and she reacted so badly. Because of her, it was a possibility that Erik might never wake up again. No one was to blame except herself.

She sat, staring at his unmoving body, as the tears slid down her cheeks. Christine was actually surprised that her body could produce more tears. She had literally been crying for days now. Erik's state had not changed, which was both a good and bad sign. She honestly did not know what she would do if he never woke up again. It was something she did not want to think about.

"He will pull through." A voice called from the door.

Christine jumped in fright and turned to see Nadir leaning against the doorframe. She tried to give a tiny smile, but failed miserably. Nadir felt his heart bleed for this girl. She was so hopelessly lost and confused. It was really no wonder that she and Erik could not make it work. They were two of a kind. They somehow were so alike, that they actually seemed to repel one another. Nadir walked over and kindly put his hand on Christine's shoulder.

"I just feel so helpless. He is not getting better nor is he getting worse." Christine cried.

"I understand that this is a very difficult time for you, but don't you think that everything will be alright?" Nadir asked a little disturbed by Christine's lack of faith. He took in her appearance and saw that she was still wearing the same clothes from the last few days. She must have not left Erik's side once.

"I honestly do not know what I think right now!" Christine cried. "There are just so many thoughts running through my head. I want so much to believe that it will all end up okay, but I feel like something is blocking my faith. It is quite frightening and I don't understand it."

Christine wrapped her arms around herself as her legs twitched. She could not stop fidgeting. She was just so scared of losing Erik.

Nadir did not know what to say to that exactly. How were you supposed to instill faith in someone who felt as if having faith was not possible? "Christine, may I ask you a question?"

Christine, never taking her eyes off Erik, shook her head yes.

"If Erik does wake up, what do you plan on doing?" Nadir asked very bluntly. It was a question that needed to be asked. She needed to consider that option at least.

Christine was disturbed by this question. She looked up at him to see that he was completely serious. As much as she wanted to be upset by the intrusion of Erik's and her business, she couldn't be mad. It was a fair question, one that she had been ignoring for as long as she could remember.

Christine had never understood exactly why she shied away from that possibility.

Erik was nothing but wonderful to her. In Paris he had put all his energies into making her a star. He was there for her when no one else wanted to be. As much as she enjoyed his devotion to her, she had never truly appreciated it. That was why she had left with Raoul; if she had realized just how thankful she was to him, Christine would have stayed with Erik forever. Knowing that fact, she could not understand why it was so hard to give over her heart to him now. Nadir could tell from the look in her eyes that she was just scared. She was a scared child, just as Erik was.

Christine did not understand it. Here was the man she loved and she had rejected him for about the hundredth time. It made no sense.

Nadir shook his head as he stared at the little girl before his eyes. "I would have imagined that you would have had an answer to that question by now." He told her.

"I do not know what to say." Christine replied shamefully. The man she loved laid in front of her in between life and death and she couldn't even determine what she wanted if he did indeed lived.

"What is it that you are feeling? Say that." Nadir said.

Christine took a deep breath. "Well, I love this man laying before me more than I have loved anyone other than my daughter. He is more beautiful than a sky full of sparkling stars. It is his beauty that makes me feel like there is hope for the future. That everything will be fine. I have never felt my heart yearn and bleed for anyone like it does for Erik. I believe I shall always be tied to him. His hold over me is permanent."

"Yet you continue to run away from him." Nadir simply stated. Christine did not argue that. It was a hard cold fact. "I do not understand why. If you are tied to him, forever bonded as you describe, why do you run when you know he loves you as well?"

Christine could feel the tears slide down her cheeks. "As much as I love Erik, there is just so much deception that plagues our relationship. On both our parts. We lied, cheated, and manipulated each other time and again. It is a scary thing to trust him completely. It is even hard to trust myself." Christine answered honestly.

"Why on Earth would you not trust yourself?" Nadir asked incredibly confused.

Christine couldn't help but smile at that question. She turned to look at Erik's sweet face and smiled at him. "He sees me as his angel. His beautiful Christine that can do no wrong. You know that as well as I do, but I am far from perfect. I betrayed him and hurt him like no other. Even with all those facts laid out before us, he still sees me as perfect. I am just so scared of the day when he realizes that I am just an ordinary person like everyone else. That I am not the angel he thinks I am. The idea of that day coming forward scares me beyond belief."

Nadir felt so sorry for Christine. She did not trust herself to be enough for Erik. That statement was the most absurd thing, but it made sense to him. She loved him so much that the idea of her not being what Erik wanted made her run.

"Christine, I understand your insecurities. I am no one to tell you that you are being redicuous. Those are your fears that you must overcome, but I do want to say one thing."

"Please tell me. I want to hear what you have to say." Christine begged.

"During the five years that you two were separated, he never once mentioned your name. Not once. Even though he put on the façade that he had moved on, he worked tooth and nail to get the opera running. I once asked him why he wanted this so much, especially when his past had so many horrible memories revolving around music. He smiled at me and told me that once the opera was up and running, his inspiration would come back. I thought nothing of it. I just imagined he meant that he would once more be up to composing, but now I know that he was talking about you. He opened this opera with the hope that it would somehow bring you back to him. Incredibly, you came back to him! That is not just a coincidence. Somehow, you and Erik are meant to be together. Your love is truly incredible. I just ask that you actually give it a chance."

Christine could feel her body shaking from sadness. Nadir believed in their love. Why was it so hard for her to? Gently he squeezed her shoulder for comfort and walked out of the room.

Now she was sure of what she wanted to do. She was going to give their love a chance.

00

"Do you think that your decision is truly wise?" Raoul asked Christine sadly.

"Of course I do." Christine snapped. "Besides, what choice do I have?"

"There are remedies that can fix your certain situation Christine. I would think that you of all people would know a few of them." Raoul accused in an acidic tone. He was so unbelievably mad at Christine. Her news had shaken Raoul to his very core. It was not news he was ready to hear from her.

Christine looked at her former betrothed. The look she sent him was enough to kill. "I know the remedies." She said through gritted teeth. "But why would I ever want to do that?"

"Because the bastard is comatose. He is not waking up Christine. You are not married and this looks so very bad. Your reputation, which was already in questionable shape, is going to be even more tarnished. Have you given any thought to what you are in for?" Raoul yelled frustrated at Christine's thinking.

"Of course I know. I am not some stupid little girl anymore, Raoul. I have lived more life in the last five years that I could have ever imagined. Some experiences were not what I wanted them to be, but I learned. Most importantly I learned that I am more capable than I have ever given myself credit for. If you were supportive of me, you would be asking what you can do to help. As my friend I would have thought you would be more than willing to help me." Christine said, happy and sad at the same time.

Raoul ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Finally, he looked over at Christine and exhaled. "Fine. I'll help until that bastard wakes up. You better pray that he wakes up soon. I wonder when I will be able to say no to you." Raoul grumpled.

Christine smiled happily. It was the first time she had actually smiled in the last week. "Thank you Raoul. I could not survive this without you. I want you to know that." Christine replied sweetly.

"Yes, I know. I know."

"So, how do you suppose I tell Chloe-Ange that she is to be a big sister?"


	27. Love Was Supposed To Conquer All Right

**A/N To all my readers who have stayed with the story… THANK YOU!! I am really busy and don't always find time to write not to mention I get writers block. This story is taken a lot of new turns for me and I think I still have a few chapters before its done. It seems to have a life of its own apparently. As I have been writing I am starting to come up with new ideas about the characters. Don't worry, it is going to be wonderful. I am going to try really hard to get the next chapter out soon. I actually started writing it before this one was done. That is how quickly the ideas are coming to me. **

**Any Ways… Enjoy and please REVIEW!!**

**Stephanie Lynn**

Ch. 27 – Love Was Supposed To Conquer All… Right?

Three Years Later…

Christine sat watching Chloe-Ange and Amalisa running around after each other as the wind blew through her hair. Nothing put her more at ease than watching her precious daughters run around enjoying themselves. She had been given two healthy, beautiful, perfect girls. Truthfully she could ask for nothing more. They were without a doubt the loves of her life. After everything she had been through throughout her years, none of it compared to the happiness she felt in her present state.

Erik's accident was a distant memory, one she never enjoyed reminiscing about. Yet it was when she was the happiest that she always went back to that day outside the Opera. It was a memory that would haunt her till the day she died. Christine remembered being thrown out of the way as Erik saved her. Sometimes she could still hear the screams of the people around her that had witnessed Erik's brave act. She had not known it at the time, but he had saved their child as well. Finding out that she was pregnant with Amalisa was the turning point in her life. Christine finally knew what she wanted.

She wanted Erik.

Although, by the time she realized it was Erik that she needed, it was unsure of what was to become of him. She had spent weeks sitting by his bedside desperately hoping for him to wake up. Days turned to weeks and those weeks turned into a couple of months. Christine was starting to realize that she might have to finally let Erik go. If nothing else she wanted him to die in peace. The day she had made the decision to walk away forever was the day he finally opened his eyes.

"Christine?" Erik's hoarse voice called to her.

Christine had been so elated and filled with joy that he was finally awake. She had literally jumped up in her excitement, which was difficult for her to do considering she was quite big.

"Erik! Oh Erik you are finally awake. I was starting to lose hope. I was so scared that you were never going to wake up." Christine cried as she planted kisses all over his face. "You are awake. Finally after so long!"

Erik stared up at her with tears coming down his face. He was so confused. He was not sure of anything and that was horrifying to him. He was never unsure; at least he tried not to be. He looked at her beautiful tear stained face and just couldn't understand why she was with him. Why she was kissing him of all things? He wondered if maybe he was dreaming. Often, his dreams involving Christine felt unbelievably real. He tried to lift his arm to touch her, but with him being immobile for so long, he had no strength to move.

Christine backed up taking in his frame. That was when Erik finally noticed her stomach. He wanted to rub his eyes to see if he was mistaken. She was pregnant? How could that be? He felt more tears spill out of his eyes. She seemed so happy to be here with him. It made him happy to see her here. Then he could feel his heart drop. She was pregnant with a baby? He did not know how to process that information.

"Your with child?" Erik asked, showing his devastation.

Christine felt like she had been struck by his reaction. She looked at him with worry filling her entire being. How could that shock him? "I thought you would be happy." Christine squeaked at him.

This was supposed to be a happy moment.

Erik was supposed to be happy about their baby. It was everything he had said he always dreamed of. Being a normal man who had a normal beautiful wife with normal beautiful children. That was all he had ever asked of Christine and here she was finally giving him his dream and he was upset. Christine felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Why would I be happy? I love you. I feel like my world is falling apart!" He cried. Erik's voice was so weak that it was hard to even hear him. He was so anxious that he wanted to get up and start pacing, but he hardly had the strength to lift his head.

"Erik, how can your world be falling apart? I am giving you what you have always wanted. I am giving you this child. I love you. I want to marry you and forever be your wife." Christine told him as the tears fell down her cheeks. She had never been so confused. "I want to finally be happy."

Her plea sounded so simple. Happiness… it never seemed to be in the cards for Erik. No matter how hard he had tried, happiness was not something that came easily to Erik.

"How can everything be alright when you are having someone else's baby?" Erik asked confused. Had she just assumed that he would take her without question?

"Erik? What are you talking about? This is your child. Our child. I am going to have our baby." She told him, starting to panic. Why would he think she could possibly be pregnant by someone else?

Erik did not understand. His child? That couldn't be. Maybe he was dreaming once more.

"What are you talking about?" Erik asked, clearly confused. His words trembled from his anxiousness.

"Erik, do you remember the accident? Do you remember throwing me out of the way of the carriage? What about before that? Our affair? Erik, I am pregnant." Christine told him.

"None of this makes sense." Erik said, starting to feel light headed.

Christine leaned over and hugged herself to Erik. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but she was scared.

0000

"You are telling me he is in some sort of hysterics?" Nadir asked the doctor. "What does that entail exactly?"

Christine stared at the doctor through tear filled eyes. Both Nadir and Raoul had come as soon as Christine had called for them. Nadir could hardly believe the news when Christine had told him. Erik's accident had some how caused the last couple of months to be a blur. He couldn't or wouldn't remember events that took place those past few months. Nadir was worried about Erik, but his anxiety was now coming from worrying over Christine. Her delicate state was not something he wanted to put in jeopardy.

He was thankful that she had Raoul to stand by her side. She needed support and he had already proved that he could stand by her through difficult times.

"The accident has put him in a state of shock. It is very likely that he will come out of it. However, there is also the possibility that he might never fully recover. Up to a certain point what it really comes down to is if he wants to get better. He has been unconscious for so long that it is very disorienting for him to comprehend all that you are telling him. It is just too much information coming in all at once. I understand that this is a difficult and complicated matter for you and your family, but I would not lose faith. Hopefully Erik will recover." The doctor said unemotionally.

Christine wanted so badly to hit him. He did not care about Erik or her. This was his job and his patients mattered little to him. People would just come and go without ever meaning more than a steady paycheck for him. If this had been his wife in this position, he might be a little bit more sensitive. He might understand that after months of waiting and praying for things to get better that simply telling someone to not lose faith was not enough. Nothing would be enough until Erik was fully recovered.

"Thank you doctor." Nadir said dismissing the physician. He turned to look at Christine to make sure she was doing all right. Taking in her appearance, it was clear that she was a mess. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy ball on the top of her head, while her face was swollen from months of carrying the child that grew within her. She looked as if she had not slept in months and Nadir realized that she more than likely hadn't slept in months. The circles beneath her eyes made her look like one of the living dead. He was amazed that despite the fact that she was not taking care of herself, the fetus was doing amazingly well. Christine's belly was swollen beyond belief. The child was growing rapidly.

"I want to take him home." Christine squeaked. "If there is nothing they can do for him than he needs to come home. I will just look after him myself."

Nadir and Raoul looked at Christine with apprehension. They both felt so sad for her. This child had never had things go her way. Erik thought that if he had been born handsome that life would have been kinder to him, but Christine had been born beautiful beyond words and her luck was just as bad if not worse than his. Beauty did not guarantee happiness.

"Then we shall take him home." Nadir replied reluctantly.

He was scared that this would put more stress on her body, which she did not need. However, he was more frightened for Christine if he refused.

Yes, it was that decision that changed everything.


End file.
